Arreglando el Futuro
by ArimaKen0204
Summary: Naruto vuelve al pasado a su niñez con la ayuda de Rikudou Sennin para arreglar cosas que no deberían haber pasado, como la muerte de los Shinobis y la de su mejor amigo Sasuke. Naruto-Harem.
1. Prologo

**D** **isclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin-** Deidad hablando

 **-(Homura)-** Deidad pensando

 **Prologo** **: El Viaje**

Estruendos y explosiones es todo lo que se oye, entre la neblina vemos dos figuras masculinas atacar a una femenina de gran tamaño. No eran otros más que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha luchando contra Kaguya Otsutsuki, eran los únicos en el campo de batalla, no había descanso el Uzumaki y el Uchiha sentían que el mundo estaba en sus hombros. Si ellos no ganaban nadie más lo haría, con los sellos que les dio Hagoromo o mejor conocido como Rikudou Sennin ellos tenían la obligación de salvar el planeta.

-¡Sasuke si seguimos así, nuestras reservas de chakra se agotaran!-Exclamaba el rubio mientras esquivaba los ataques de la Otsutsuki.

-¡Debe haber una forma de tocarla! ¿Pero cómo?-Dijo el Uchiha lo último en un susurro.

Naruto atacaba con rasengans pero no daba resultado, se estaba empezando a disgustar.

-(Si tan solo pudiera paralizarla aunque sea por un minuto, Sasuke y yo podríamos sellarla)-Pensaba el ninja anaranjado.

-"Cachorro quizás si puedas hacerlo."-Hizo acto De aparición el Kyubi

-(¿¡De qué hablas Kurama!?)-Pregunto mentalmente a su inquilino

-"Tu madre Kushina, ella tenía la habilidad de crear cadenas de chakra para inmovilizar a su oponente. Quien sabe quizás también lo hallas heredado"-Dijo Kurama

-(¡Dime como hacerlo así lo intento, y veremos que sucede!)-gritó en su interior el rubio

-"Esta bien, si esto no funciona estamos perdidos. Primero tienes que concentrar chakra en tu espalda, piensa en unas cadenas, intenta moldearlas y luego las expulsas."-Explicó el Gran Kitsune

-(Mmmm se ve difícil, pero lo intentare. ¡Gracias Kurama!)- Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-¡Sasuke puedes distraer a Kaguya por un momento, tengo una idea!-

-¡No te tardes Dobe!- Dijo el pelinegro mientras arremetía de nuevo contra la diosa, si no fuera por su Rinnengan seguramente estaría muerto.

-(¡Esta bien, aquí voy!)-Exclamó el ninja Rubio.

De pronto Naruto sintió un ardor en su espalda, concentró más chakra y de ella salieron nueve cadenas de color azul oscuro que ondeaban atrás de el como si fueran colas. Vio como Sasuke esquivaba los golpes de los cabellos de la Otsutsuki y en eso dijo:

-¡Oye Sasuke atráela hacia mi!-

En eso Sasuke se percató del Uzumaki con sus cadenas y captó el plan. El pelinegro se separó de la diosa, activo su Susanno y disparó una flecha hacia el lugar del Uzumaki por la que se remplazo mientras la primera portadora del chakra lo seguía. Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Naruto este guio sus cadenas a donde se encontraba Kaguya y la enredo entre ellas.

-¡Ahora Sasuke!-Exclamó Naruto justo en el momento que sus cadenas no resistían la fuerza de Kaguya y se resquebrajaban.

El Uzumaki y el Uchiha corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y tocaron a la Otsutsuki sellándola, y para asegurarse:

-¡Sasuke, el Chibaku Tensei!-

En eso el último Uchiha hizo el sello de mano y realizó el jutsu. Mientras rocas y terreno se iban juntando en el cielo los Bijus eran liberados, pero ninguno se daba cuenta que alguien estaba observando.

-(Idiotas, pagarán por haber sellado a mi madre)-Pensaba la entidad con profundo rencor.

Sasuke estaba en sus pensamientos, habían derrotado a Kaguya, tenían que liberar del Tsukiyomi Infinito a todos los shinobis, pero antes de eso el tendría que eliminar a los 5 Kages para tomar el control de las aldeas y lograr la verdadera paz que su hermano hubiera querido.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Grito el Uchiha mientras veía como su torso era atravesado por una mano que el mismo conocía muy bien.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Naruto mientras veía como su amigo era atravesado por Zetsu Negro. De pronto corrió con todas sus fuerzas acercándose a la entidad oscura.

Zetsu había soltado a su víctima y ahora sostenía un combate mano a mano con Naruto que se veía muy débil ante el rubio, de pronto Naruto acertó un Rasengan en el torso del heridor de su amigo mandándolo al lugar donde se encontraba el Jutsu de Sasuke por el cual fue atraído y sellado junto con su querida "madre".

Naruto veía a su amigo tirado en el terreno, quería que Sakura estuviera aquí para curarlo pero lamentablemente está estaba bajo control del Tsukiyomi Infinito junto con su Sensei Kakashi. Pensaba traspasarle chakra de su Biju pero este le dijo que su chakra no podría curar su herida aunque lo intentara debido a que esta era muy profunda.

- **Esto no debería haber pasado** \- Hizo acto de presencia una voz a la que Naruto reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿¡Viejo Rikudou tu no puedes curarlo!?- Grito Naruto desesperado por la vida de su amigo.

- **Lo siento Naruto pero no podré curarlo, la herida que le hizo Zetsu ahora mismo por alguna razón está eliminando cada célula de su cuerpo**.-

Naruto sentía que su mundo se estaba derribando, iba a perder a su mejor amigo y también a todos los shinobis debido a que Sasuke era el único que podía desactivar la técnica ya que contaba con el Rinnengan.

El Uzumaki escuchaba agonizar a su mejor amigo, no lo soportaba envío chakra al cuerpo del Uchiha pero este no lo regeneraba sólo le causaba más dolor.

-Na..ru..to…- Susurro el agonizante Uchiha mientras le daba una señal al rubio para que se acercase.

El ninja Anaranjado con lágrimas obedeció a su rival, se acerco lo suficiente para que Sasuke sorpresivamente le pegara con su dedos índice y anular juntos en la frente.

-Fe..liz…Cum..ple..años…Ami…go-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro ensangrentado, inmediatamente Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos cuando sintió ardor en sus ojos por lo que perdió su transformación Rikudou y se puso a gemir dolorosamente en el suelo mientras sentía como el chakra de su mejor amigo estaba circulando dentro de el. Cuando se recompuso del dolor observó al pelinegro y este seguía sonriendo de lado sólo que no tenía el Sharingan ni el Rinnengan activo algo que el rubio supuso lo desactivó al averse quedado sin chakra, vio que el Uchiha no se inmutaba a moverse lo que alarmó al Uzumaki.

-¡Sasuke!-Exclamó Naruto esperando alguna reacción del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke!- Intento nuevamente el ninja imperactivo, sentía que su corazón se había detenido había perdido a su mejor amigo y para rematar también toda oportunidad de deshacer el Tsukiyomi Infinito.

- **Naruto el ya no está…..** -Dijo el triste Rikudou Sennin.

Ante esto Naruto se tiro de rodillas al terreno y dejo caer lágrimas de depresión y frustración, el había FALLADO.

-¡Maldición!-Grito el rubio a los cuatro vientos.

-Esto no debería haber sido así, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi Sensei, todos los ninjas están perdidos por mi culpa!-Dijo el Ninja de la hoja mientras dejaba caer lágrimas y apretaba con mucha fuerza sus puños que hasta sangraban.

- **Tienes razón, esto no debería haber sido así** -Resaltó Hagoromo, quien tenía una postura pensativa.

- **mmmmm quizás funcione** -Se dijo para si mismo el Otsutsuki. A lo que Naruto pregunto aún con lágrimas en sus ojos:

-¿A que te refieres?-

- **Naruto, tengo un plan aunque no se si salgas de el con vida** -Le dijo el viejo anciano

-No me importa mi vida, haré lo que sea para salvar a todos-Dijo Naruto con determinación apuntándose con su pulgar a el mismo.

El viejo Rikudou Sennin estaba impresionado nunca había visto a un chico como Naruto y por un momento logró ver sus dos hijos Ashura e Indra dándose la mano, eso hizo que el anciano derramara una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo.

- **Bien, Naruto usare mi chakra espiritual para mandarte al pasado** -

Eso dejo estupefacto a Naruto el nunca creyó que eso fuera posible pero ahí estaba a punto de volver en el tiempo.

-Espera viejo Rikudou ósea que me mandaras de nuevo a mi niñez-Preguntó Naruto mientras analizaba la situación.

- **Se podría decir que si** -Dijo el Otsutsuki con un poco seriedad en su voz.

El Uzumaki estaba muy impresionado y a la vez feliz porque podría cambiar muchas cosas malas que habían pasado, podría evitar la muerte de Ero-Sennin, la muerte del Sandaime Hokage y otras cosas que miserablemente pasaron.

- **Antes de que te vayas te daré un par de regalos** -

En eso el Sennin toco la frente de Naruto igual que como lo hizo Sasuke y de pronto el rubio sintió como su chakra era modificado, también sintió un cambio en sus ojos pero no dolió a comparación de lo que Sasuke le había hecho sentir. Cuando el anciano había terminado su labor el Uzumaki pregunto:

-¿Viejo Rikudou que me hiciste?-

- **Digamos que puse genes Senju en tu sangre y por lo de tus ojos solamente los evolucione.** -

-¿A que te refieres con evolucionar?-Interrogó el rubio

- **Sasuke cuando te tocó transmitió su chakra junto con su Sharingan y Rinnengan, lo que yo hice fue lo siguiente logre que la sangre del Uchiha de juntara con la tuya asiendo que esta sea parte de ti. En casos más sencillos eres un Uchiha, dado esto logre que despertaras el Rinnengan Completo igual que Madara.-**

-Entonces soy mitad Senju y mitad Uchiha-Aclaró Naruto a lo que la deidad anciana asintió.

 **-Una cosa más Naruto también posees todos los poderes del Sharingan, ósea el Kamui, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, Amaterasu y el Kotoamatsukami.**

-Ehh?- Naruto no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho el Rikudou. Se había perdido en la parte de los nombramientos de los poderes del Sharingan.

- **Idiota** -Susurro el Sennin mientras se pegaba una palmada en su cara.

- **Por cierto también Kurama irá contigo** \- Eso lo dijo mirando a cierto Zorro con nueve colas junto con los otros Bijus, Kurama sin decir nada volvió a entrar dentro de Naruto reuniéndose con su otra mitad.

-"Naruto"- Dijo cierto mono con cuatro colas llamado Son Goku.

-"Nosotros también te daremos un regalo"- Dijeron las otras bestias restantes al unísono, los hijos del Rikudou acercaron sus patas o colas respectivamente al rubio quien entendió la reacción y posó su puño. Pronto el chakra de las bestias se fue a Naruto quien después de terminar el proceso quedó muy transpirado y exhausto.

- **Bueno Naruto creo que es hora de que te vayas-**

-¡Si, Viejo Rikudou!- Exclamó Naruto emocionado

- **Naruto si algo ocurre toda nuestra esperanza estará perdida, así que todo depende de que sobrevivas al viaje entendido?** \- Dijo lo último con total seriedad

-¡Si, tenga lo por seguro, estas listo Kurama!-

-"¡Vamos mocoso!"-

De repente Rikudou Sennin empezó a hacer sellos de mano a gran velocidad, cuando termino debajo de Naruto empezó a aparecer una especie de círculo brillante con signos muy extraños está fue subiendo por el cuerpo de Naruto hasta cubrirlo por completo.

 **-(Espero que el niño no haga un caos)-** Se dijo para sus adentros el Anciano mientras se desaparecía poco a poco hasta no quedar nada de el.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola soy ArimaKen0204 y les traigo el capítulo 1 de este fanfic, según leyeron en el Prólogo Naruto viaja en el tiempo con ayuda de Rikudou Sennin para remediar los miserables hechos que ocurrieron, en este capitulo veremos que sucedió con Naruto y como se va desarrollando la historia. Ahora pasemos a los REVIEWS:**

 **alucard77:** Gracias amigo, y créeme Naruto si le dará una paliza a quien se interponga en su camino. Me estaré pasando por tus historias quien sabe quizás unas ellas me inspire a crear otra.

 **Naruto aguero:** Naruto no dejo de ser un Uzumaki, si bien recuerdas los Senju son primos del Clan Uzumaki y por ello a Rikudou Sennin le hizo falta poner sólo un poco del gen Senju para que estos se activen.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Muchas gracias y por lo de las habilidades, los sucesos y el entrenamiento que tendrá Naruto todo eso lo verás mientras se valla desarrollando la historia.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por las correcciones me ayudarán mucho, con respecto al regalo que le dieron los Bijus en este capitulo lo verás, lo de las técnicas de sus padres y Uzu se verá mientras valla desarrollando la historia. Y lo más importante será Naru-Harem pero descuida Hinata estará en el.

 **adansasuke15:** Gracias y que bueno que te guste como va comenzando la trama. Y si el sigue siendo un Uzumaki por lo de las técnicas del sellado más adelante veremos si puede hacerlas lo mismo va para el Mokuton ( elemento madera) de Hashirama Senju, por que recuerda que el fue el único en desarrollar esa naturaleza de chakra (saquemos a Yamato el fue un experimento de Orochimaru) no es como si todo el Clan Senju lo hubiera podido hacer.

 **Guest:** Gracias y claro que la continuaré, con respecto a los capítulos si serán más largos, habrá peleas épicas, también drama y un buen romance las parejas principales serán por supuesto Hinata y Sakura. Las otras chicas se irán uniendo al Harem mientras avance la historia.

 **OTAKUFire:** Aquí veras que sucede gracias amigo.

 **Ghost:** Lo siento amigo pero no se podrá hacer ya tengo varios capítulos hechos y si lo hago me vería forzado a cambiar la historia y me gastaría mucho tiempo de todos modos gracias por el Review y sigue la historia quizás te guste así como esta.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias amigo, aquí tienes la continuación.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia enserio para ser mi primer Fic me enorgullece mucho. Sin más que decir vallamos al Capítulo 1 de Arreglando el Futuro:**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin-** Deidad hablando

 **-(Homura)-** Deidad pensando

-Rasengan\- Jutsu

 **Capítulo 1: Acostumbrándonos.**

Sentía que su cuerpo se incineraba el dolor era peor que cuando se enfadada y liberaba la cuarta cola, pudo ver donde se encontraba era una especie de Vórtice del color azul con negro intercalados entre sí. No tenía fuerzas para aguantar este sería su fin.

-"Naruto, idiota despierta si tu mueres yo también así que reacciona mocoso"-

\- Aahhhhhh ¿qué lugar es este? Ahhhhhhh- Naruto sentía el ardor por todo su cuerpo era insoportable.

-"Parece ser una especie de Vórtice del tiempo, trata de usar mi Chakra para ver si así aguantas el dolor"-

\- Esta bien lo intentaré - Naruto hizo uso del chakra de el Kyubi y se transformo en Modo Rikudou del cual no se había percatado.

\- Increíble no siento dolor alguno ¡dattebayo! - El rubio se sentía tranquilo todo aquel insoportable dolor y ardor se habían ido pero ahora quedaba una cosa que remediar saber a que hora llegarían a su destino.

\- Oye Kurama en que momento crees que lleguemos al pasado, por que me estoy empezando a aburrir – Decía el ninja de la hoja mientras tomaba posición de loto y flotaba entre el Vórtice.

\- "No lo se, quizás estemos aquí horas o tal ves días" – Dijo el Kitsune sin ninguna preocupación.

-¡Ehhhhhh! Yo no quiero pasar mucho tiempo aquí me moriría de hambre.- Se quejaba el pelirrubio con lágrimas en los ojos, solamente imaginarse días sin su preciado Ramen para el sería su muerte segura.

\- Veo algo, Kurama-

-"Parece ser que ya llegamos"-

En frente del ninja de veía un resplandor muy brillante que seguramente era la puerta de entrada para los nuevos cambios que haría nuestro ninja hiperactivo en busca de remediar errores y buscar la verdadera paz para el mundo Shinobi. La luz resplandeció mucho más fuerte hasta segar al rubio.

-hummm ¿Donde estoy? Ahhh mi cabeza…...duele- se acariciaba la cabeza un niño muy conocido.

De pronto el escenario cambio, estaba en un pasillo lleno de alcantarillas con agua debajo y al fondo de podía divisar una jaula sellada cosa muy rara para el. Se acercó y vio a un Zorro que lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Como que estas enano eh mocoso"- Lo dijo con cierto tono burla en su voz.

-¿De que hablas Kurama?-

-"Primero ve a fijarte en un espejo y luego vienes a visitarme de nuevo"-

\- Hummm esta bien-

Salió de ese escenario y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en cama según recordaba este estaba viajando en una especie de Vórtice hasta que vio una luz y despertó por así decirlo.

Se levantó y fue al baño se percató del tamaño de sus pies y sus manos no lo podía creer de verdad había funcionado el viaje sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, tomó el espejo y miro detenidamente su rostro.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii de verdad funcionó!- Exclamaba de emoción el mitad Uchiha-Senju

Naruto saltaba de felicidad al fin podría remediar lo errores y miserias que habían ocurrido en su otra línea de tiempo.

-"Oye mocoso recuerda que tenemos que entrenar tendrás que enfrentarte a enemigos fuertes"-

\- Si mmmmm creo que tengo un sitio en mente, dattebayo.-

-"Procura que el viejo Sarutobi no te vea, o sino estaremos en problemas"-

\- Si, gracias Kurama-

En eso Naruto salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al lugar predestinado.

-Hummmm el campo de entrenamiento N°7 que recuerdos- Suspiraba el rubio llegando al lugar donde pronto tendría un entrenamiento muy duro.

-(Bien, que haremos)- Naruto estaba en un centro del campo estaba atento ante cualquier presencia de chakra que se le acercará.

-"Primero tendrás que aprender a manejar el chakra, luego Ninjutsu, mmm el sellado también es importante, no tenemos que olvidarnos del Sharingan, Rinnegan y quien sabe contienes genes Senju quizás puedas aprender a controlar el Mokuton igual que Hashirama aunque es muy poco probable."-

\- (Bien pero primero tengo que acostumbrarme a mi cuerpo solo tengo 6 años. Trataré de usar tu Chakra Kurama)-

-"¡Espera mocoso no lo hagas!"- Grito el Zorro pero fue demasiado tarde El rubio ya había comenzado a utilizar su chakra.

Cuando soltó el Chakra del Kyubi se logró transformar para sorpresa de el en Modo Rikudou cosa que le pareció muy rara ya que según recordaba una vez que terminara la pelea contra Kaguya con el tiempo el perdería ese poder. La transformación no duró 10 segundos hasta que se disipo dejando a un Naruto muy exhausto.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntaba el cansado shinobi que respiraba agitado.

-"Idiota te dije que no lo hicieras, eso te paso porque como eres un niño tus reservas de Chakra disminuyeron considerablemente. Tienes suerte de que sobreviviste con todo ese Chakra deberías haber muerto, por eso te prohíbo que utilices mi chakra hasta que hayas aumentado el tuyo."-

\- Esta bien, pero porque me transforme en modo Rikudou?- Preguntó el rubio con dudas.

-"¿Recuerdas de el regalo que te dieron las otras bestias con colas?"-

\- Claro que si me dieron su Chakra…- Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos al fin había podido comprender.

-"Parece que el Chakra que te dieron mis hermanos y el mío se fusionaron, por lo tanto ahora tienes el poder del Juubi lo que aclara la transformación y además cuentas con el Rinnegan que sorpresa Gaki eres el nuevo Rikudou Sennin"-

Naruto no se lo podía creer tal poder estaba en su cuerpo y el no se lo tomaba por nada en serio, si el realmente era un idiota.

-Oye Kurama entonces soy el portador del Juubi igual que lo fue el viejo Rikudou?-

-"Así es"-

-Con este poder conseguiré la paz en el mundo Shinobi- Susurro el ojiazul con seriedad.

-Bien si este es el caso usaré solamente mi poder ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!- De pronto aparecieron 50 Narutos que se dedicaron a entrenar en control de Chakra. Unos 15 estaban parados en el agua peleando entre sí, mientras otros 20 peleaban en el terreno y los clones restantes estaban escalando y saltando entre los árboles. Esto siguió hasta el mediodía donde tuvo que volver a su apartamento a almorzar y de ahí después continuar con su entrenamiento por el resto del día.

Sarutobi quien se había percatado de la ausencia del rubio travieso fue a buscarlo en su apartamento pero este se hallaba sin nadie. De pronto el Sandaime escuchó ruidos provenientes de unos ninjas que perseguían a alguien que no había duda de quien era.

Para suerte del rubio este había dejado un Bushin para hacer sus típicas travesuras como pintar el rostro de los Hokages o simplemente jugarle bromas a algunos ninjas o inclusos Anbus sino fuera por el clon notarían la ausencia del niño.

En este momento nuestro ninja rubio corría velozmente mientras unos Anbus de color anaranjados lo seguían a toda prisa una escena bastante graciosa.

-¡Jajaja estúpidos Anbus no pueden atraparme!- Exclamaba el ninja viajero del tiempo mientras sacaba la lengua y cerraba uno de sus ojos.

-¡Oye Naruto!-

-Que pasa Jiji?- Dijo Naruto mientras paraba de correr y veía al Viejo Sarutobi salir de su apartamento.

-¿Qué te dije sobre hacer este tipo de bromas?-

-Lo siento Jiji pero ellos estaban dormidos en el trabajo así que tenía que despertarlos dattebayo!- Dijo el niño mientras hacia una sonrisa zorruna.

-Tendrás que disculparte con ellos y también limpiaras los rostros de los Hokages-

-Jeje no lo creo Jiji- Finalizó el hijo de Minato mientras realizaba el muy famoso Jutsu Sexy dejando a todos con una hemorragia nasal y reiniciando su escape.

-¡Atrápenlo!- Exclamaban los Anbus para reanudar la captura del niño Kitsune.

Al finalizar el día Naruto había terminado con su entrenamiento donde se dirigió a su apartamento no sin antes deshacer el Bushin, limpiar los rostros de los Hokages y disculparse según el con los estúpidos Anbus.

-Estoy cansado dattebayo- conversaba el rubio sólo mientras se tiraba a su cama.

-"Oye Gaki tengo algo que decirte así que ven"-

-Esta bien-

En eso se concentró y logró entrar a su paisaje mental donde vio al Gran Zorro sonriendo de forma sospechosa.

-¿Que pasa Kurama?- Inicio la conversación el chico

-"Mmmm quiero que firmes un contrato de invocación"-

-¿Acaso tu tienes contrato de invocación?- Decía el ninja con los ojos en forma de rayas horizontales y una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

-"¡Claro que lo tengo mocoso! ¡Es absurdo que no tenga algo tan sencillo como un contrato de invocación!"- Gritaba el Kitsune desde su jaula dejando a Naruto con los pelos a punta.

-¡Entonces dame el contrato para que lo firme Zorro Pulgoso dattebayo!- Contestaba el rubio con los ojos en blanco.

En eso Kyubi hiso un sello de mano y apareció delante de su contenedor un Pergamino de gran tamaño. Naruto mordió su dedo pulgar y firmó el acuerdo con su sangre. Al terminar el proceso el Contrato se esfumó en una explosión de humo.

-"Gaki sal de aquí y trata de invocarme mi tamaño dependerá de cuanto chakra uses en el Jutsu"- El ojiazul asintió y se desvaneció del lugar.

En su apartamento Naruto hizo unos sellos de mano y realizó el:

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Exclamó mientras posaba su mano sobre el suelo y una explosión de humo se hacía presente.

-"Gaki ahora podremos comunicarnos mejor"- En frente de el se veía a un pequeño zorro de 1 cola quien en verdad era la versión del Kyubi en miniatura.

-¡Jajajajajjaj, Kurama estas del tamaño de un gato sólo que un poco más grande. Ahora veamos quien es el enano aquí Zorro Pulgoso jajajja!- Naruto estaba que se orinaba de la risa. Pero no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño zorro estaba que echaba humos , este no lo aguanto más y fue a por el niño.

-¡No Kurama perdóname por favor perdóname dattebayo!- Suplicaba el rubio en el suelo mientras el Kitsune lo mordía y se lo llevaba arrastrando hacia la cocina.

-No Kurama esperaaa!- El pobre niño se perdió en la cocina junto con el pequeño Zorro.

-¡Ahhhhhhh duele, no Kurama no muerdas ahí nooooo!- Sólo se escuchaban gritos y súplicas del ojiazul, seguro está noche sufriría mucho.

A la mañana siguiente vemos en la cama a un rubio vendado con un zorro encima de el durmiendo los dos hermosamente.

-Ahunnnnmmm ya es de mañana- se frotaba los ojos el niño ojiazul mientras tiraba sin darse cuenta al Kitsune al suelo quien se despertó del golpe.

-"Grrrrrr Te matare!"- El Biju se lanzó contra un Naruto asustado que lloraba pidiendo perdón.

-¡Ahhhhhhh Kuramaaa espera Perdóname perdonameeeee dattebayoooo!- El pobre niño reviviría el dolor de la noche anterior.

El Uzumaki se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de la vez pasada. Sólo que este se mantenía pensativo y acostado abajo de un árbol.

-"Que pasa Gaki?"- Hizo acto de presencia el Zorro a lado de el.

-Estoy pensando que debo hacer tengo entendido que la masacre del Clan Uchiha aún no a ocurrido. No tengo idea que debo hacer, si impido a Itachi hacerlo Sasuke nunca tendría el deseo de venganza pero se llevaría a cabo el golpe de estado de los Uchiha contra la aldea y otras Naciones aprovecharían su debilitamiento para adueñarse de ella.-

-"¿Seguro quieres sacrificar la Aldea para detener la venganza del Uchiha?"-

\- No, Itachi tendrá que seguir con su plan después me encargaré de sacar al Teme de su oscuridad-

En ese momento cuando hablaban el niño con su zorro el tiempo se congeló. A Naruto le pareció muy raro jamás había pasado esto pero se atemorizo por lo que vio salir del suelo.

En el terreno se asomaba una figura muy conocida para el Kyubi y desconocida para el Rubio. Se trataba de un ser con piel color morada, cabellos desordenados blancos junto con dos cuernos, ojos negros con pupilas amarillas y con un traje parecido al de Kaguya.

-"(¡Shinigami!)"- Grito desde su interior el pequeño Zorro sorprendido por su presencia.

 **\- Kurama hace tiempo que no te veía, tu debes ser Uzumaki Naruto-** Dijo apuntando con su dedo índice al rubio.

\- Si está en lo correcto- Respondió el niño con cierta desconfianza.

 **-hump parece que no sabes quien soy. Yo soy el Dios de la muerte Shinigami, humano-**

De pronto Naruto sintió un escalofrío rodearle desde la espalda. Era un idiota le había faltado el respeto al Dios de la muerte.

-Perdón Shinigami-Sama- se disculpó el atemorizado Uzumaki mientras hacia una reverencia para la deidad.

 **\- Estoy aquí porque me enteré de lo que hicieron Hagoromo y ustedes lo cual no es nada bueno.-** El ojiazul estaba que moría del susto, maldecía al Viejo Rikudou por haberlo puesto en este problema seguramente Shinigami se llevaría su alma.

 **-Viajaron en el tiempo lo cual no está permitido. Y en estos casos debería llevarme sus almas, pero lo hicieron con total bondad para arreglar las cosas que no tenían que haber pasado. Por eso se los dejo pasar y también porque tienen que eliminar a ese tal Orochimaru que estuvo robando mis pertenencias.-** Lo último lo dijo con total seriedad que helaría la sangre a cualquier ser vivo.

\- Téngalo por seguro Shinigami-Sama -

 **-Oye humano vi tu corazón y no encontré odio en el, después de como te trataron seguiste adelante con tu deseo de proteger tu aldea y tus seres queridos, eso me impresiona y mucho. Creo que te mereces un regalo.-** Al decir eso Shinigami se aproximó al Rubio y metió para sorpresa de el su mano en su corazón. El dolor era incomparable sentía como su fuente vital para sobrevivir era cortada en la mitad.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-

 **-Esta hecho-** Decía la deidad mientras sostenía una especie de katana de color negro con la particularidad de que en su mango estaba el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, un remolino de color Anaranjado.

 **-Esta Katana esta forjada de una parte de tu alma ósea que es de tu ser-** Explicaba la muerte.

Cuando Naruto la tomo en sus manos esta desapareció lo cual le causo duda e impresión.

 **-Como es de tu ser esta a unirá a ti, la puedes invocar cuando desees y solamente tu la usaras.-**

-Muchas Gracias Shinigami-Sama – El niño se encontraba muy feliz y a la vez muy agradecido por el doloroso y gran regalo del Dios de la Muerte.

 **-No es nada, eres el que más se lo merece. Hasta la otra vida Uzumaki Naruto-** Se despedía Shinigami mientras se desvanecía en el suelo.

-Adiós Shinigami-Sama- De pronto todo volvía a la normalidad, los árboles de mecían con el viento y se escuchaban los ruidos de los pájaros.

-"Oye cachorro déjame ver el obsequio"-

El ojiazul hizo aparecer la katana mientras la veía detenidamente. Este empezó a dar estocadas al aire lo cual lo hacía muy inexpertamente.

-Creo que necesitaré practicar Kenjutsu.-

Al mediodía en la Torre Hokage, Sarutobi observaba en una bola de cristal a un rubio que escapaba de unos ninjas que tenían pedazos de pasteles en su cabeza. Cosa que le pareció muy graciosa.

-(Minato tu hijo es un malcriado jejje)- Pensaba el Sandaime mientras veía al niño.

-"Cachorro tengo un plan para entrenar"-

-Te escucho- Naruto se encontraba en su apartamento ya era de noche y tenía que descansar.

-"Estos primeros 2 años entrenaremos a controlar el Chakra esto te ayudará a aumentar tus reservas, también entrenaremos Ninjutsu para eso tendrás que buscar en la biblioteca de la Aldea. Los siguientes 2 años será de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu que tendrás que buscar a alguien quien te enseñe ese campo. Y los últimos 2 entrenaremos los Doujutsu: Sharingan y Rinnegan."-

-mmmmm esta bien Kurama. Acabo de recordar que el año que viene tengo que entrar a la Academia Ninja, por lo menos veré a Sasuke alegre por unos meses antes de la masacre.-

-"Bueno Gaki tenemos mucho trabajo por delante"-

-¡Si Kurama!-

El rubio no sabía que lograría un gran cambio en el mundo Shinobi. Sentimientos, Luchas y Revelaciones saldrían a luz. Este niño sería la llave para la paz, toda la guerra acabaría, toda lucha y toda muerte. El niño de la profecía salvaría el Futuro y su nombre es NARUTO UZUMAKI.

 **Bueno queridos lectores estoy muy orgulloso y agradecido con ustedes. Lo digo enserio nunca creí que mi Fic fuera de mucho agrado, pensé que mi historia solamente llegaría a 5 REVIEWS máximo pero me llevo la sorpresa de que tengo 9.**

 **Muchas Gracias por seguir esta Historia. Los capítulos saldrán cada Semana o antes es por temas del estudio que llevo y se me hace complicado actualizar.**

 **Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola después de mucho tiempo regrese bueno vayamos al punto, aquí tienen el 2ndo capítulo de Arreglando el Futuro, como vimos en el 1er capítulo Naruto logró llegar al pasado y comienzo su entrenamiento con la compañía del pequeño Zorro Kurama con sus "mordiditas". Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Primero pasemos a los REVIEWS:**

 **Naruto aguero:** Gracias por el concejo, lo tomaré en cuenta aunque no creo que Sasuke cambie o recapacite con la ayuda de su madre. Igual a Naruto se le ocurrirá algo.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias que gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad no tengo pensado hacer FemSasuke, Sakura será una principal igual que Hinata y sobre Sasuke el tendrá una pareja OC que le traerá de los pelos de punta jeje. Disfruta de este capitulo.

 **adansasuke15:** Gracias, si Naruto tendrá que aguantar muchos "Cariñitos" que le de el pequeño Zorro. Para responder a tus dudas: El Harem todavía no tiene un número exacto de mujeres, mientras se desarrolle la historia iré viendo a que chicas puedo integrar a la "familia" de Naruto. Sasuke será igual que en el Canon el Emo vengador que luego se convierte en compañero de batalla. Y gracias por las recomendaciones de los maestros para el Rubio. Disfruta de este capítulo.

 **OTAKUFire:** Si Jajaja Naruto se salió con la suya, sobre el Harem ten paciencia ya llegará pero en este capítulo habrá interacción con una Chica quien siempre amo a Naruto aunque este no le correspondiera. Oye que bueno que te agrade Sakura ella estará en el Harem y si Jajaja por culpa de Sasuke esta rechazaba al rubio pero en este tiempo las cosas cambiarán. No se sabe con certeza si Naruto firmó el contrato de los Zorros tal vez en este capítulo resuelvas tus dudas. Disfruta del Cap.

 **jair d:** Gracias por seguir la Historia amigo, e aquí tus respuestas: Hinata claro que estará en el Harem será una principal chica del Rubio. Naruto tiene que enfrentarse a varios Shinobis extremadamente fuertes así que seguro el será muy Fuerte. Disfruta del cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias que bueno que te guste y en este capítulo veras mucho humor de parte de Naruto.

 **Miguelgiulianoco:** Gracias amigo. Y si me lo han dicho y lo vuelvo a aclarar no me cuadra la idea de que Sasuke sea mujer o tenga una hermana el tendrá su propia pareja OC que lo mantendrá calladito y educado muajaja (risa maligna). Y la historia es del tipo Harem y lo siento pero Sakura estará en el, claro tendrá una personalidad diferente a la del Cannon (Naruto se encargará de cambiarla jeje), descuida quizás te guste la historia como la valla desarrollando. Muchas Gracias y disfruta de este Cap.

 **Soul Of Demon:** Gracias por el puntaje y el consejo jeje iré mejorando con el tiempo después de todo es mi primer Fanfic, aquí tienes el 2do Capitulo.

 **alucard77:** Muchas Gracias amigo, las chicas de Naruto se irán viendo mientras avance la historia en este cap habrá una pequeña interacción con una de ellas. ¡Viva el Harem! Jeje, disfruta de este cap.

 **Guest:** Gracias, Naruto no será ni un genio ni igual que el Canon el será un nivel promedio, descubrirás la razón mientras se desarrolle la historia. Disfruta del cap.

 **agelacarol79677:** Hola, aquí tienes la continuación disfrútala.

 **Wow no creí que tendría tanto REVIEWS muchas gracias por todo y sin más que decir disfruten del Segundo capítulo del Fic Arreglando El Futuro.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 2: Comienza el Entrenamiento**

El sol empezaba divisarse por las colinas y montañas, una vista muy hermosa para los ojos de cualquier persona si es que se la veía desde la Aldea fundada por Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, Konoha. Era un mañana muy tranquila las aves cantaban y volaban por los cielos las personas empezaban a realizar sus labores y el Hokage tendría que sufrir nuevamente por su enemigo "El Papeleo".

En cuenta hoy iba a ser un día muy tranquilo para todos, bueno no para todos.

-¡Ahhhhhh Kurama ahhhh perdooon!- en un departamento un pobre niño estaba siendo mordido por muchos zorros de color naranja. Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde que Naruto había vuelto al pasado en todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a acostumbrar su cuerpo y a reforzar su chakra para que cuando empiece el verdadero entrenamiento estuviese listo para cualquier cosa.

-"Esta es la última vez que te perdono Gaki, si lo vuelves a hacer sufrirás las consecuencias."- Al decir eso Naruto estaba que se moría de miedo.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Vemos un departamento donde un niño de cabellos rubios dormía flácidamente y debajo de su cama un pequeño Zorro cubierto con una sábana quien roncaba como si fuera un salvaje animal. El niño empezó a despertar frotándose los ojos veía como sobre de este no estaba el Zorro que el consideraba un Demonio, bueno por lo menos no tendría que preocuparse por hacerlo caer y sufrir otras de sus torturas matutinas._

 _-(¿Dónde estará?)- se preguntaba el rubio medio dormido. Decidió bajar de su cama a un salto para salir a buscarlo pero en eso sintió que unos de sus pies pisaba algo peludo y se escuchaban gruñidos como de un salvaje animal preparándose para atacar a su presa._

 _-(¡Oh no, maldición!)- Se preocupaba el ojiazul en su mente mientras le agarraba escalofríos y miraba a la dirección donde se encontraba sus pies. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a un Kurama con lágrimas en los ojos mientras este le pisaba su cola._

 _-"¡Grrrr maldito morirás!"- En eso una nube de polvo cubrió todo el cuarto al disiparse, el rubio aprecio 10 zorros iguales que Kurama o mejor dicho eran sus…_

 _-(¡Puede hacer el Kage Bushin no Jutsu!)- Ahora si el niño estaba que se orinaba en su pijama, si el iba a sufrir mucho y pensar que este sería un día tranquilo para el._

 _-"¡Grrrr muereeee!-" Todos los Zorros arremetieron a Naruto._

 _-¡Perdoon !- El niño estaba que lloraba mientras los Zorros se le acercaban cada vez más en cámara lenta._

 _-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- Los gritos del pobre niño se escucharon por toda la aldea._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-Si Kurama-Sama- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia ante el pequeño Zorro que había disipado a sus clones.

-(Zorro Pulgoso me las pagarás jejeje)- Pensaba el Uzumaki con maldad ideando un plan para vengarse del Kitsune.

-"En fin vamos al Bosque de la Muerte te debo enseñar algo.-"

-¡Si!-

En una mansión una dormida niña de cabellos negros azulados abrazaba con mucho cariño su peluche de Zorro que extrañamente le recordaba a alguien quien conoció en época de invierno…

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _-¿Tu eres una del Clan Hyuga que posee el Byakugan?-_

 _-¡No me mires con esos ojos!-_

 _-Pareces un monstruo, un monstruo del Byakugan-_

 _-¡Jajajaja!- Unos niños molestaban y se reían de la pobre niña de ojos perla que estaba a punto de llorar._

 _-¡Idiotas!- Exclamó un niño rubio que corría en dirección hacia ellos._

 _-¿Quién eres tu?-Preguntaba uno de los niños._

 _-¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage!-_

 _-¡Ahora déjenla en paz, ¡_ _Bushin No Jutsu_ _!- Se hizo presente una explosión de humo donde salieron 2 clones pequeños, dejando a un Naruto con ojos como de puntos*_

 _-¡Jajajjajajajaj!- Los niños bravucones se reían hasta no poder más, de repente uno de los bravucones avanzó y golpeó al ojiazul en toda la cara lo que hizo que se cayera de espaldas y quedará en shock. Los infantes agarraron la bufanda del rubio, jugaron con ella hasta romperla y se fueron del lugar con carcajadas._

 _-¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba la preocupada niña de pelos azules oscuros._

 _-¡Ahora los derrotare tengo muchos Jutsus impresionantes!...que donde están?- Reaccionaba el ojiazul así ver que se habían ido._

 _-Se fueron, etto…- La ojiperla le entregaba la bufanda al rubio._

 _-No descuida quédatela- El niño empezaba a correr en dirección contraria._

 _-¡Nos vemos!- Se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna mientras se alejaba._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-Humnnm- La linda niña empezaba a despertar, frotaba sus ojos y se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-(Naruto-Kun)- La niña de sonrojaba con sólo pensar en el la volvía loca, si ella estaba realmente enamorada.

-¿Donde se habrá metido esa bola de pelos?- Se interrogaba Naruto mientras recorría el Bosque de la Muerte,

Este se encontraba buscando al pequeño Zorro ya que cuando llegaron ser había escapado a toda velocidad adentrándose en el profundo y oscuro bosque donde habitaban animales salvajes así también como plantas venenosas.

-Grrrrr- El rubio se había percatado del gruñido y dedujo que sería el Kitsune tratando de asustarlo.

El ojiazul pronto se encontraba al frente de unos ojos rojos que intimidaban a cualquier animal.

-Vamos Kurama, nose que tratas de hacer pero no me asustaras fácilmente- Decía el pelirrubio confiado

En eso apareció delante de Naruto un tigre con el tamaño semejante al de un elefante que lo veía con esos ojos rojos como la sangre, decidido el felino se abalanzó hacia su presa. Naruto quien todavía estaba shokeado vio como el Gato se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Sólo se escucharon gritos y maldiciones para un tal Kyubi quien se encontraba en este momento encima de una rama de un árbol presenciando el espectáculo.

Después de el "enfrentamiento" de el Uzumaki y el Tigre este se hallaba todo rasguñado y con su ropa que se encontraba toda rota y despedazada.

-¡¿Bola de pelos que se supone que pasó porque no me ayudaste con el Tigre?!- Dijo el niño muy enfadado.

-"¡Primero no me digas "Bola de Pelos" o te hago sufrir y segundo no te ayude porque ese era tu entrenamiento. "Un shinobi no debe bajar la Guardia en ningún momento" esa fue la enseñanza de tu enfrentamiento con el gatito."- Dijo el Zorro sabiamente.

-Si claro "Gatito"- Decía el viajero del tiempo con mucho sarcasmo.

-"En fin te daré un entrenamiento matutino"-

-¿De que se tratará?- Preguntaba nuestro héroe.

-"Bueno comenzaremos a partir de mañana, el entrenamiento será el siguiente: Darás 4 vueltas por toda la aldea, después de eso harás 200 abdominales, 200 flexiones y 200 sentadillas. Para terminar practicaras tus técnicas que usabas en el futuro pero sin mi chakra, eso nos ayudará a que aumentes mas tus reservas."- Finalizó el Kyubi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Decir que Naruto estaba impresionado era poco, en su cara se veía el asombro infinito nunca lo habían entrenado de esa forma y creyó que el pequeño animal estaba bromeando.

-Jajajaja Kurama me asustaste en verdad Jaja por un momento me lo creí- el rubio estaba que se desarmaba de la risa por el "chiste" del pequeño Zorro.

-"Mocoso lo dije enserio, además es muy poco entrenamiento"- Afirmó el Biju.

Naruto estaba todo azul, decir que iba a hacer todo ese entrenamiento era una locura ni Ero-Sennin lo hubiera entrenado así.

-¡Acaso estas loco, moriré con todo ese entrenamiento!- Exclamó el ojiazul afirmando de su no aguantaría con todos esos ejercicios.

-"No me importa tu los harás y listo o sino…"-

-O sino que- Dijo el rubio temiendo lo peor.

-"No comerás nunca más tu preciado Ramen"-

-….-

¡Nooooooooooo!- Grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un momento en algún lugar de Kumogakure No Sato (Aldea Oculta de las Nubes) una figura se encontraba caminando animadamente mientras cantaba rap?

-¡Ooohhhh Yooooo soy Killer Bee me conocen como Bee el más fuerte de la Aldea, portador del Hachibi Ohhhhhh Yheeeaaaaa!- Grito mientras algunas de los aldeanos que pasaban por ese lugar de tapaban los oídos, de pronto se escuchó un grito lejano:

-¡Nooooooooooo!-

Bee de percató del grito y lo único en lo pudo pensar fue.

-¡Whoooooo El llamado de la naturaleza Yheaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras levantaba su brazo al cielo con el puño en frente.

-"Oye Bee no creo que eso fuera un llamado"- Dudo una voz en el interior del "rapero" Bee.

-¿De que hablas Ocho? El mundo se dio cuenta de mi talento, cantare mucho más que antes con más aliento Ohhhhhh Yheeeaaaaa!- Respondió el rubio de piel morena.

Kumo no sabía que estaba a punto de sufrir mucho más que antes a manos o mejor dicho a voz de un solo hombre portador del Hachibi y hermano del Raikage, KILLER BEE.

-¡No Kurama no puedes hacerme esto!- Suplicaba el niño rubio de rodillas.

-"Grrrrrrr Idiota por comer solamente Ramen en el pasado de la otra línea de tiempo quedaste enano y para evitar eso necesito que comas vegetales y frutas."-

-Kuramaaaa- Naruto se encontraba llorando cómicamente con la cabeza al costado.

-"Hump Si haces bien del entrenamiento de mañana quizás te deje comer Ramen 2 veces por semana máximo"-

-¡Sólo 2 veces!-

-"Cállate o me arrepiento de darte Ramen"-

-¡Si, Kurama-Sama!-

Después de eso estos se retiraron al habitual Campo de Entrenamiento N°7.

-"Oye Gaki quiero que intentes usar el Modo Sennin"- Insistió el felino mientras miraba hacía todas partes para verificar que nadie viniera o estuviera observando.

En eso Naruto se puso en posición de loto en el suelo y empezó a meditar.

De pronto el rubio sintió como la energía natural se reunía dentro de su ser, el Kyubi al ver esto sonrió de lado con sus afilados dientes.

El Rostro del Uzumaki se veía normal hasta que en la parte donde se encontraban sus ojos empezó a cambiar a un color Anaranjado **(N/A: Ya saben el típico Modo Sennin de Naruto).** El niño abrió sus ojos y estos se mostraban diferentes ahora la pupila tenía la misma forma que la de un Sapo.

-Lo logre- Dijo el rubio emocionado, de algún modo el se sentía más poderoso que cuando estaba en el futuro.

-Oye Kurama me gustaría saber algo- Se preparaba para preguntar el niño al Zorro.

-"¿Qué sucede Gaki?"- Interrogaba el Kitsune al ver el tono serio del niño.

-Bueno ¿recuerdas cuando peleamos contra Kaguya? Ella podía cambiar de dimensión eso lo demostró cuando nos llevo a Sasuke y a mi a aquellos lugares de Lava, Hielo y el Desierto. Lo que pregunto es ¿porque no cambió de dimensión cuando la tenía sujeta con mis cadenas de Chakra?.- Interrogó el rubio.#

-" Es simple parece que tus cadenas a comparación de las de Kushina tienen la capacidad de absorber Chakra a gran velocidad que el enemigo queda en Estado de trance. Esa debe ser la razón por la cual Kaguya no pudo cambiar de dimensión a tiempo."- Explicó el Nueve Colas.

-Mmmm parece que en este Estado me es imposible soltar las cadenas. Gracias Kurama.-

El ninja Naranja de dedico toda la tarde a practicar sus técnicas que utilizaba en el futuro.

-Rasengan!- Gritaba mientras impactaba la técnica contra un árbol que quedó destruido junto con otros.

-Bien hora de pasar al siguiente nivel. Kage Bushin No Jutsu!- Exclamó mientras en ese mismo momento en una nube ser polvo aparecieron calculando unos 100 clones o más del rubio que se dedicaban a atacar al original mientras este repelía los ataques de todos.

Cuando sólo quedaron unos 20 Bushins este preparó un…

-Cho Odama Rasengan!- Fue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta los clones restantes mientras que estos repetían la misma acción que el original y creaban otro…

-Cho Odama Rasengan!-

Impactaron ambas técnicas fue tanto la fuerza que creo una onda expansiva que hizo caer algunas hojas de los árboles que quedaban.

Al desaparecer el polvo se pudo divisar al niño muy transpirado y cansado sentado en el suelo.

-Jajaja eso fue grandioso jajaja-

-"Que bueno que te divertiste porque mañana sufrirás jejeje"- Hablo el pequeño animal con una sonrisa que daba más miedo que tranquilidad.

Mientras empezaba a atardecer el medio Uchiha-Senju había decidido que su entrenamiento había terminado por hoy, Kurama para que no sospechasen de su presencia fue por otro camino. Naruto se dirigía a su apartamento, claro siempre teniendo miradas de odio de parte de los aldeanos.

-(Todo volvió a ser como antes, tendré que soportar esto de nuevo)- Pensó el ninja deprimido.

En su regreso diviso a un grupo de niños que seguramente estaban molestando a alguien. Se acercó para observar y lo vio estaban molestando a una niña peliazul con piel clara y los ojos que reconoció como los del Clan Hyuga.

-Oigan déjenla en paz- Se opuso el protagonista.

-Miren es ese niño que habíamos golpeado en invierno jajajaja- Se burló un niño que seguramente sería el líder de esa banda de bravucones.

-(¿Que invierno?)- Se preguntaba el rubio mentalmente.

-¡A el!- Gritaron los malcriados y se abalanzaron hacia el Uzumaki.

Uno de los niños trató de darle un golpe con su puño a Naruto en la cara pero este lo esquivo lanzando un rodillazo en el vientre del niño dejándolo muy adolorido en el suelo. Otro lanzó una patada que fue tomada por una mano del rubio y lanzó al pobre niño contra otro que chocaron y quedaron en el suelo queriendo llorar. El líder quedó sólo, mientras Naruto se acercaba lentamente.

-Quiero que lleves a todos tu compañeros de aquí en este momento y no molesten más a esta niña. O sino…- Naruto dejo salir un poco de instinto asesino que hizo al niño mojar sus pantalones.

-¡S-Si!- El niño tomó a sus compañeros y se los llevo huyendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Naruto viendo a la niña.

-S-Si Na-Naruto-Kun- Dijo la linda niña tímidamente sonrojada.

En eso Naruto recordó ese pelo azul oscuro, esos ojos perla, la piel de tez blanca y la única persona que lo llamaba así, en verdad era un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta, si esa niña era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Tu eres Hinata!- Dijo Naruto emocionado al fin veía a su amiga que lo había ayudado en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

-S-Si- Respondía tímidamente la Hyuga.

-Gra-Gracias p-por haberme ayudado Na-Naruto-Kun- Agradecía la sonrojada ojiperla.

-Jaja de nada Hinata- Hablaba el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En eso llegó un hombre ojiperla seguramente un Hyuga que agarró suavemente la mano de Hinata y declaró:

-Hinata-Sama debemos irnos su padre la necesita-

-¡Si!- Accedió la peliazul.

-A-dios Na-Naru-to-Kun- Se despedía la Hyuga.

-Adiós Hinata- Respondió del rubio levantando su mano.

Mientras los dos Hyugas estaban dispuestos a irse el sirviente le mando una mirada amenazadora al Naruto.

-(Je parece que no le caigo bien al Clan Hyuga)- pensaba el ninja imperactivo al ver tal acción del sujeto.

El Uzumaki reanudó su caminata y se dirigió a su departamento. Al llegar vio a Kurama en la sala como si lo hubiera estado esperándolo.

-"Oye chico quiero que sepas algo"- Dio inicio a la conversación el Kyubi.

-¿Que sucede Kurama?-

-"Tendremos que dejar la Aldea por un tiempo"-

-¡¿Pero porque?!-

-"Es para entrenar sin restricciones, como ves aquí estamos en desventaja no debemos hacer mucho escándalo o sino vendrán Anbus y otros ninjas. Pero descuida será cuando termine los exámenes Chunnin."-

-Bien lo tengo entendido. Una cosa mas Kurama tengo pensado decirle a Jiji sobre nuestro Futuro y de como llegamos aquí.-

-"Si ves que es beneficiario hazlo, sólo espero que no le de un ataque cardíaco al viejo."-

-Jajaja espero que no jaja.-

-"Prepárate Gaki mañana empezaremos con lo mejor"-

-¡Si Bola de Pelos!-

-"¡¿Grrrrr como me dijiste?. Me las pagarás!"-

-¡No espera Kurama-Sama!-

Esa fue el último verso del día para nuestro querido héroe quien otra noche se dedicaría a sufrir y pedir perdón ante el "MÁS PODEROSO DE LOS 9 BIJUS KURAMA."

 **En algún lugar muy lejos de Konoha:**

Un hombre de cabello blanco muy largo que hasta le llegaba a la cintura se encontraba "espiando" un balneario de aguas termales con muchas mujeres hasta que a su lado apareció en una nube de humo un Sapo de color rojo y de tamaño aproximable a medio metro.

-"¡Oye Jiraiya el "Gran Sapo Sabio" te necesita!"- Exclamó el animal.

-Shuuuu no ves que estoy recolectando información- Respondió el ahora conocido como Jiraiya.

-"Pero Jiraiya es importante"-

En eso una mujer que estaba de pasada por ese lugar vio al Sennin y lo paso fue…

-¡Un pervertido!- Grito alertando a todas las mujeres de las aguas termales.

-No señora no soy un pervertido soy un "¡Súper pervertido!"- En eso todas las hermosas mujeres se dedicaron a perseguir al pobre Jiraiya con el Sapo que por poco lograron escapar.

-Bien vamos al monte Myoboku-

En eso Jiraiya apareció en una especie de campo llenos de plantas y hongos de gran altura. Con una buena vista de sol.

-"Oh Jiraiya-Chan veo que llegaste"- Hablo un pequeño Sapo verde con una larga barba blanca.

-Si Pa tiempo sin vernos-

-"Bueno vamos a ver al "Gran Sapo Sabio" sígueme"-

Caminaron por un tiempo hasta que llegaron a una especie de templo antiguo. Por dentro de pudo ver a un Gran Sapo de color naranja con manchas amarillas y que por su apariencia era muy viejo.

-¿Para que me convocaste "Gran Sapo"?- Pregunto el Sennin.

-"Tuve un sueño... y en el vi a un chico…de cabellos rubios…y ojos celestes que cambiaba...algunas cosas."-

-¿Cambiaba algunas cosas?- Se preguntaba un Jiraiya muy confundido.

-"Si…un viajero…del…futuro."-

En eso el Sennin lo entendió, el único que tendría esas características sería Minato Namikase pero sería imposible el había muerto sellando al Kyubi en su… hijo. Jiraiya tendría que dar una pequeña visita a Konoha sin saber que ahí le esperarían muchas sorpresas.

 ***: Los que vieron la película The Last entenderán.**

 **#: Mientras vaya actualizando haré un capítulo especial donde narre que fue lo que pasó en realidad en la batalla contra Kaguya.**

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Bueno se despide ArimaKen0204 hasta la próxima semana ( o antes). Nos leemos, SAYONARA.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola habla ArimaKen0204 y le traigo el 3er capítulo de este Fic "Arreglando el Futuro" bueno son más preámbulo pasemos a los REVIEWS:**

 **adansasuke15:** Gracias amigo y si ese Sapo Viejo lo sabe todo xD. Respondiendo a tu pregunta es un no, hasta ahora no tengo pensado poner chicas de otros animes al Fic, pero quien sabe quizás más adelante se me de la gana de hacerlo. Bueno disfruta de Fic xD.

 **Zafir09:** Si maldito sirviente y maldito bravucón :v. Jejejeje el sufrimiento de Naruto recién acaba de comenzar a si que habrá cosas peores (pobre Naruto u_u) tus preguntas sobre el invierno y Jiraiya seguramente se descubrirán en este Capítulo. Disfrútalo.

 **AkariZatoru:** Gracias, aquí tienes la actualización disfrutala xD. Gracias por seguir el Fic.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias, jeje Creo que en realidad te gustó todo el cap xD. Disfruta del Cap.

 **alucard77:** Gracias, y si "¡QUE VIVA EL HAREM!" 7w7.

 **THE BLACK SHIELD:** Jeje Gracias por el Consejo y créeme lo estoy haciendo si no lo hiciera digamos que Naruto ya tendría a Hinata, Sakura e Ino en su Harem ya estas besadas por el rubio y plenamente enamoradas. Gracias por seguir el Fic aquí tienes la Actualización.

 **Bueno estos son todos lo REVIEWS se los agradezco mucho en serio. Bueno pasemos de una vez al Cap.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 3: "Demonio"**

Visualizamos a la linda Konoha descansando y en silencio claramente podríamos decir que era de madrugada. En un departamento muy desordenado se encontraba descansando una pareja de amigos muy inusual, un niño y un zorro. De pronto el pequeño Zorro empezó a despertar.

-"Grrr oye enano hora de levantarse."- Decía el Kitsune mientras se estiraba como un gato.

-…- El rubio seguía descansando felizmente, el Zorro empezaba a molestarse.

-"Si no te despiertas por las buenas será por las malas Grrr"- En eso el Kyubi inhalo un poco de aire y dejo salir de su hocico un poco de fuego que se fue directo a la cama del rubio que se encontraba descansando de lado.

 _ **Sueño de Naruto:**_

 _Vemos a un rubio muy feliz en el local de Ichiraku Ramen's comiendo su precioso alimento ya llevaba como 10 tazones y seguía pidiendo más. De pronto vio como cambiaba el paisaje a uno donde abundaba la lava a su lado se hallaba su mejor amigo Sasuke todo lastimado y en frente de ellos Kaguya. Para su mala suerte dejo de flotar y como era de esperarse cayó, sintió un dolor indescriptible en el trasero, si, se estaba quemando._

 _-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- Salto de los lava agarrándose la parte inferior de su espalda toda con fuego de forma cómica…_

 _ **Fin de Sueño.**_

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh me quemo!- Grito mientras brincaba de la cama hasta casi llegando al techo.

-"Jajajajjajahjajaj"- Kurama se estaba revolcando en el suelo de risa.

-¡Que diablos te pasa Kurama!- Interrogó el rubio que ya estaba recuperado de los "Buenos Días" del Zorro.

-"Como no querías despertar por el lado amable lo tuve que hacer por el extremo."

-Si claro, además sabes que hora es?-

-"Si, son las 5 de la mañana."-

-¡Que me despertaste a estas horas!-

-"Es por el entrenamiento, ¡si reclamas de nuevo te hago sufrir!"

-Esta bien me vestiré y nos iremos.-

Ya fuera del departamento como hacía calor Naruto llevaba puesto unos shorts azules junto con un chaleco de color naranja y por dentro una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color que los shorts.

-"Bueno primeramente daremos 200 vueltas por la Aldea. Empezando ¡Ya!"- Ordenó el Biju.

 _ **NARRA NARUTO:**_

 **Cuando la bola de pelos me ordenó, empecé a correr, bueno ya estaba acostumbrado a esto en el futuro corría mucho. Me encontraba viajando por la Aldea mirando mis alrededores sintiéndome nostálgico recordé cuando fue la batalla contra Nagato no quería que ocurriera eso haría todo lo posible para hacerlo recapacitar de sus errores, si me quedaba un largo camino por delante. Llegue a la montaña de los Hokages y me percaté no se encontraba el rostro de la Vieja Tsunade me preguntó en donde se encontrará en este momento.**

 **NARRA EL AUTOR:**

Nos situamos en un bar en algún lugar de quien sabe donde se encontraba una mujer rubia con una curiosa vestimenta verde que en su espalda decía "Apuestas". A su lado se encontraba una mujer pelinegra con piel de tez blanca con una especie de yukata de color negra.

-Mujer de esta no pasas, te gane!- Decía un hombre que se encontraba en frente de ellas.

-Tsunade-Sama le dije que no apostara- le recriminaba la mujer pelinegra a la rubia.

-Prepárate Shizune escaparemos en cualquier momento.- Susurro la mujer ahora conocida como Tsunade a la azabache.

¡Oye buen hombre porque no tomamos unos tragos para felicitar tu victoria, yo invito!- Afirmaba la mujer de grandes atributos.

-¡Claro yo traeré el Sake!- Respondió alegremente el masculino mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad Shizune- Aclaró la rubia de coletas mientras tomaba a su compañera y huían silenciosamente del bar sin que nadie se fuera cuenta.

-¡Oigan lindas aquí traigo los tragos…!- El hombre se había quedado pasmado las mujeres habían huido y el como tonto no se había dado cuenta.

-(Me las pagarán, ya verán)- Pensó con furia, si se vengaría de ellas ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Mientras el rubio corría a toda velocidad diviso a lo lejos a una figura de color verde que estaba parada de manos y corriendo en esa forma?

-(Ese debe ser Cejotas-Sensei, no puedo dejar de correr o Kurama me mata, mejor será ocultarme y pasar a su lado sin que se de cuenta.)- Pensaba su plan el ojiazul.

El niño se fue por otro camino justo donde se encontraban algunas casas que taparían su presencia del que se hacía llamar "La Bestia Verde De Konoha". Logró pasarlo sin ningún problema y afirmó que pronto terminaría sus 200 vueltas.

Finalmente había terminado sentía que sus piernas dolían como los mil demonios y ahora para rematar tenía que hacer los abdominales, las flexiones y ni hablar sobre que tendría que practicar sus Jutsus, seguramente acabaría muerto.

-"Oye mocoso vamos al campo de entrenamiento"-

Llegaron al lugar señalado, gracias a Kami no había nadie eso era tener suerte. Naruto se dispuso a hacer sus flexiones no le costó mucho, había terminado muy rápido. Lo mismo paso con los abdominales no fueron reto para el, terminando de hacer todo eso se dispuso a entrenar sus técnicas realizó varios Kage Bushins como la vez pasada y fue todo lo mismo. Ataques con los clones y prácticas con su Rasengan.

Muy pronto ya era mediodía y el niño estaba que se moría de hambre, pauso sus entrenamiento y se dispuso en ir a su local favorito Ichiraku Ramen's.

Tan pronto como llego saludó al Viejo Teuchi y Ayame la hija de este. Ellos siempre habían tratado a Naruto como alguien más nunca lo habían insultado. Fueron una de las pocas personas que tuvieron afecto por el…

-Me pueden otro tazón más por favor- Pidió el niño ya iba como 5 tazones y eso que apenas había empezado.

Al terminar el rubio se había comido como 15 tazones de puro Ramen si para el eso era estar en el cielo. Salió del local y regreso al campo siempre escuchando como unos ninjas perseguían a su clon que se encargaba de hacer travesuras.

-Bien Kurama ¿ahora que haremos?-

-"Para empezar no creí que terminaríamos tan rápido. Practicaremos tu Doujutsu, el Sharingan pero para que lo actives tengo entendido que tienes que estar muerto de miedo o en una situación de muerte."-

-Si tienes razón, cuando Sasuke activo el suyo fue en la misión de las Olas donde Haku casi nos mata.-

-"Hummm tengo una idea pero tendré que bloquear tus poderes"- Específico el Zorro.

-¡Que porque!-

-"En la noche lo verás por ahora te decir algo"-

-Esta bien dímelo-

-"Como sabrás tenemos el Chakra de los otros Bijus, bueno el punto es que bloqueé sus "regalos" en estos momentos se encuentran contenidos en tu interior. Podríamos decir que cada vez que te hagas fuerte podrás romper cada sello y a si liberar su poder."-

-Ah ya veo, ¡me será más emocionante de esa forma dattebayo!-

-¡Hermano podrías entrenar conmigo!- Preguntaba un niño de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos que llevaba puesto una camiseta ser color azul marino con unos shorts de color crema.

-Lo siento Sasuke este día voy a estar ocupado- Respondió su Hermano un chico de 13 años con las mismas características que el niño sólo con unas curiosas marcas que llegaban desde el comienzo desde la nariz casi en la frente hasta casi los labios pero no tan cerca, su vestimenta contaba con una túnica de color negro así también con unos pantalones Anbu del mismo color.

-Hump tu siempre estas ocupado- Reclamaba mientras hacia un puchero en su rostro.

-Descuida quizás mañana entrenemos- Lo tranquilizó su querido hermano mayor dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con lo dedos índice y medio juntos.

-(Ototo trataré de solucionar el problema del Clan rápidamente no quiero sangre y sufrimiento por doquier.)- Pensaba el pelinegro mayor.

-¡Bien Itachi-Nii!-Se alegraba el pequeño niño sin saber lo que le depara para el futuro.

Llegaba la noche el Uzumaki había pasado toda la tarde perfeccionando sus Jutsus. Era hora de regresar a su departamento.

-(Bueno estoy muerto de cansancio, no podré hacer nada mas)- Se decía a si mismo el niño mientras llegaba a su departamento.

Ya dentro de su "casa" de dispuso a hablar…

-Oye Kurama ¿para que querías bloquear mi Chakra?-

-"Es parte del entrenamiento Gaki aunque también será un poco traumático para ti."- Respondía el Kitsune.

-"(Pobre no sabe lo que le espera)"-

-Bien, por cierto ayer me encontré con Hinata y unos bravucones, claro le di una paliza pero me nombraron dijeron que me habían conocido en Invierno pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso.-

-"Mmmm creo que se debe al cambio de tu cuerpo a este, ósea que el Naruto niño de esta línea de tiempo no existe fue reemplazado por ti en su forma y claro con el se fueron todos sus memorias. Si mal no recuerdo llegamos aquí empezando Otoño seguramente tu otro yo vivió lo que sucedió en Invierno."-

-Si aunque creo que estoy recordando algo, ¿se deberá a que yo también lo viví de niño pero lo olvidé?-

-"Puede que si, hora de bloquear tu Chakra."- En eso el Zorro toco con unas de sus pistas delanteras el corazón de Naruto que este empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se adormecía y le provocaba la sensación de como si se estuviera congelando.

-"Ya esta"- Finalizó el Biju

-Bien y ¿ahora que? - Interrogaba el recuperado ojiazul.

-"Vete a pasear a Konoha y no vuelvas hasta que tengas el Sharingan."- Ordenó el animal.

-Esta bien- Obedeció el niño mientras se preguntaba en que ayudaría esto a despertar su Sharingan.

Se encontraba visitando lugares animadamente después de todo esto parecía un descanso.

-¡Vete de aquí Demonio!- Grito un vendedor que se encontraba frente al niño rubio.

A Naruto esto le entristeció viviría de nuevo ese infierno en donde todos le decían "Demonio" y lo golpeaban pero el estaba seguro de que evitaría eso a toda costa. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un callejón donde aparecieron un grupo de Anbus a quienes se los reconoció como los miembros de "Raíz" comandada por Danzo Shimura apodado como "El Halcón De Guerra".

-¡Que quieren!-Grito el rubio temiendo lo malo.

-¡Maldito monstruo tu mataste a los miembros de mi familia. Acabaremos lo que el Yondaime empezó¡-Grito unos de ellos listo para atacar al niño.

El Hokage había terminado por fin el papeleo se dedicaría a descansar, dedujo que Naruto estuviera en su departamento ya era muy tarde.

-(Kushina tu hijo es muy divertido ya veo a quien salió el carácter jeje.)-

Naruto vio como una espada se acercaba a el lentamente reaccionó a tiempo y logró esquivarla, luego siguieron los otros ataques de esta, no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo, tendría que encontrar alguna salida.

-Veo que tienes buenos reflejos "Demonio" aunque ¡no creo que salgas ileso de esto!- Dicho esto lanzó un par de Shuriken…

-¡Shuriken Kage Bushin No Jutsu!- Hizo el sello de mano de los 2 Shuriken se creo una capa de humo que de ahí salieron unos 10.

-(Maldición no podré esquivar todo.)- Pensaba el niño con preocupación.

El rubio salto y esquivo unos que fueron a esa dirección, logró esquivar otros en el aire pero lamentablemente resultó herido por 3, uno en su hombro izquierdo otro en su pierna derecha y el último en su abdomen. Escupió sangre, los hombres que tenía en frente se reían de el, esto le causaba impotencia no tenía Chakra así que no podría hacer nada pronto lo matarían.

Los cuatro Anbus guardaron sus espadas, si, se divertirían golpeándolo hasta la muerte. El primero se acercó a ojiazul, le quito las armas que tenia pegadas a su cuerpo ensangrentado y le dio un puñetazo justo en la herida de su abdomen haciendo que el pobre infante gimiera del dolor, luego como otro en su rostro dejándolo tirado en el suelo, todos los ninjas de "Raíz" de dispusieron a patearlo en todas partes del cuerpo.

-(Mierda no puedo liberarme mi cuerpo no responde.)-

-¡Jajajaja muere Demonio eres un estorbo para la Aldea jajaja!- Todos los Anbus de burlaban de el insultándolo, pateándolo y escupiéndole pronto toda esperanza de vida acabaría dentro de el.

-(¡No quiero lastimarlos, no quiero, no puedo son de la Aldea! ¡No puedo!)- Naruto tenía una pelea dentro de su ser, algo le decía que los matara otra le contradecía que no los lastime. Tendría que tomar la decisión que provocaría un cambio en el tanto así también como en el mundo ninja, una decisión que cambiaría su destino.

-¡Jajajajjajaja eres un idiota no sirves para nada, nadie te quiere eres un estorbo en este mundo, nadie merece humanos como tu jajajajjajajajaja!- Seguían gritándole los asesinos que poco a poco destruían la vida del pobre niño.

-(¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No puedooo!)- Nuestro luchaba nuestro protagonista mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas en su rostro lleno de sangre y moría poco a poco.

 **-(Debes entender que así como hay ninjas útiles para la humanidad hay otros que no son escoria no merecen vivir.)-**

-(¡Que Viejo Rikudou que hace aquí!)- Se sorprendió el rubio por la aparición de la deidad.

 **-(Bueno digamos que vine a salvarte la vida. Y veo que ahora se está acabando poco a poco.)-**

-(Viejo no puedo luchar contra ellos…)-

 **-(Naruto se que tienes miedo y nunca has pasado por esto, pero te lo vuelo a decir así como hay personas importantes para el mundo hay otras que no solamente son basura desechable.)-**

-(Viejo Rikudou…)-

 **-(Te dejo por ahora Uzumaki Naruto, piensa a que has venido si mueres en esta oportunidad no habrá otra, adiós.)-** se retiró el viejo sabio de los 6 caminos.

-(Pero yo…no puedo…)- De pronto empezó a recordar todas las ocasiones donde lo usaban como saco de golpear, lo torturaban, lo insultaban, lo escupían, maldecían su nombre, las veces que pasaba en el hospital…

-(Yo…Yo…)- Se le venía a la mente la muerte del Sandaime, la de Ero-Sennin, la de Neji y la de su mejor amigo a quien consideró un hermano… Sasuke.

-(¡Yo…Yo los matareeeee!)- Grito con todas sus fuerzas había tomado la decisión, se desharía de todo ninja que se lo considerara una escoria, el amor no sería suficiente para mantener las paz también se tendría que usar la FUERZA…

Los Hombres seguían golpeando al pobre niño hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo, el ya no gritaba ni se movía, si ellos habían terminado con el trabajo seguramente el Yondaime estaba muy agradecido con ellos al fin habían matado al Kyubi, aquel que había arrasado con Konoha destruyendo casas y familias. Cuando estaban a punto de retirarse se percataron de una presencia poderosa detrás de ellos, dieron media vuelta y miraron algo que realmente los dejo aterrorizados, al frente de ellos se encontraba el niño que ellos aseguraron haberlo matado. Se encontraba manchado con su propia sangre, se podía divisar que su ropa estaba en verdad destruida y en sus ojos brillaba algo que ni ellos pudieron haber imaginado el… Sharingan.

-Que-e e-eres- Los enmascarados estaban que temblaban de susto.

-¡Querían un Demonio pues aquí lo tienen y ahora conocerán su sed de sangre!- Exclamó con una sonrisa psicópata mientras el cabello rojo por la sangre le cubría su frente casi llegando hasta sus ojos. Cuando estaba a punto de correr a por sus víctimas en su mano hizo presencia la Katana regalada por Shinigami que brillaba de un color rojo intenso como la sangre.

-¡Ahhhhhhh ahora me las pagarán!- En ese instante se acercó velozmente hasta los ninjas que se dispusieron a pelear.

Naruto dio una estocada con la Katana al primer Anbu que difícilmente la esquivo a un lado con la suya, el rubio aprovechó ese momento para patear con fuerza el estómago de este dejándolo desprotegido. Sólo pudo ver un brillo rojizo de frente para después caer muerto al suelo cortado por la mitad, toda esa sangre salpicó a los otros ninjas que no se contuvieron contra el niño. El ojiazul esquivo la estocada de otro ninja para seguidamente chocar su arma con la este y sorprendentemente cortarla así también como al usuario quien cayó sin vida al terreno. Los dos últimos se acercaron los suficientemente para librar un duelo de armas contra el "Demonio" , Naruto no se rendía era como si todo su cuerpo le pudiera golpes la sangre de sus agresores fue en ese momento cuando se separó del par y dijo…

-¡De aquí no saldrán con vida! ¡ANKOKU NO EIEN (Oscuridad Eterna)!\- En ese instante la Katana se envolvió de un aura oscura que intimidaría hasta el hombre más valiente del mundo. Naruto como era de esperarse de lanzó hacia ellos, primero los Anbus empezaron a mandarle estocadas muy rápidas que para beneficio de el las veía como avanzaban lentamente gracias a su Sharingan de cansó de juegos, de un movimiento rápido apareció detrás de los Asesinos y atravesó el pecho de uno de ellos, lo tenía atravesando desde el suelo agregó Chakra al arma y logró hacer explotar toda la parte superior del ahora difunto Anbu de Danzo. Todo era un desastre, literalmente llovía sangre cortesía de la explosión, el Uzumaki se hallaba cara a cara con el último enemigo…

-¡Por favor no me mates, te daré lo que quieras por favor!- Suplicaba el pobre hombre.

-¡Como si ustedes me hubieran tenido piedad, casi me matan, lo mejor será acabar con la escoria de este mundo!- Se preparaba para el último movimiento, este sería el ataque final de la noche y un nuevo comienzo para el niño. Se acercó a paso lento aumentando de velocidad y saltó. Se acercaba lentamente hacia su presa, la figura mayor no pudo hacer nada de lo shokeado que se encontraba, solamente sintió un dolor punzante por todo su cuerpo, para sorpresa de el estaba completo sin ningún rasguño pero…

-¡Fallast…!- De pronto vio como cada extremidad de cuerpo se deslizaba de su lugar claramente efecto del corte del rubio, sólo quedó la cabeza que el mismo ojiazul de encargo de incinerar junto con los otros cuerpos.

Se encaminó dispuesto a irse hasta que vio charco de sangre, pensaba ocultarlo pero se le vino algo más interesante a la mente, vio su reflejo, se encontraba con toda su ropa desgastada casi parecían hilos, también puedo divisar algo curioso, había logrado despertar el Sharingan de 3 aspas en cada ojo.

De vuelta al departamento Kurama llevaba esperando 3 horas desde la salida del niño se estaba empezando a molestar. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Naruto se encontraba todo repleto de sangre seca junto con sus harapos y un desdén de tristeza en su rostro.

-"¡Ve a bañarte, apestas!- Le recriminó el Zorro por su mal olor.

-Si- Respondió débilmente el Uzumaki.

Al salir de la ducha se sentó en el piso en posición de loto en frente de su cama donde se encontraba Kurama en este momento.

-"¿Y?"-

-Lo logré, a un precio alto.-

-"Los mataste ¿verdad?"-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- Pregunto el rubio muy sorprendido.

-"Te bloquee el Chakra para que esos te atacaran, te viste envuelto en la vida y muerte por eso es que despertaste el Sharingan pero al matarlos lo evolucionaste al máximo. Ese fue mi plan desde el principio."- Explicó brevemente el Kitsune.

-Eres muy listo Kurama pero cuando estaba a punto de morir apareció en frente de mi el Viejo Rikudou.-

-"¡Que Hagoromo!"- Exclamó el Kyubi sorprendido.

-Si, el me dio a entender que para mantener la paz no sólo se hace falta del amor sino también de la Fuerza.-

-"Ya veo"-

Después de la pequeña plática se dedicaron a dormir mañana tendrían un día agitado con el entrenamiento.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR QUIEN SABE DONDE:**

Nos encontramos en el bosque con Jiraiya, venía saltando de rama en rama por los árboles a toda velocidad.

-(Si ese viajero del tiempo del que habla el "Viejo Sapo" es Naruto, tendré que hablar con el; espero no usar la fuerza aunque me preguntó porque habrá venido. Tengo que apresurarme.)- Pensaba el Sennin mientras apresuraba el paso, muy pronto llegaría a Konoha.

 **Hola, bueno hasta aquí llegamos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo como saben la semana que viene estaré trayendo el otro me gustaría que envíen REVIEWS aunque sea un "Sigue" eso me inspira a continuar y me da más rapidez en el trabajo. Pueden buscarme en Wattpad como ArimaKen0204 la historia tiene el mismo título "Arreglando el Futuro" esta cuenta con medios visuales para que se guíen mejor.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir me despido, hasta que nos leamos de nuevo. SAYONARA.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Hola habla ArimaKen0204 les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Veremos que pasó con Naruto después de su "decisión" contra los Anbus, aunque se lo notó deprimido verdad. También está lo del Sabio Pervertido que está en camino. Bueno primero pasemos a los REVIEWS:**_

 **OTAKUFire:** Hola, en este cap lo sabrás todo xD.

 **YINARi- UCHIHA:** Gracias y que bueno que te guste la historia, por tus preguntas si Hinata y Sakura estarán en el Harem, por lo de Haku aún no lo se tendrás que esperar hasta que llegue a ese punto de la historia, Gaara no lo sabemos aún pero quien sabe tenemos a Matsuri 7u7. Bueno aquí está el cap, disfrútalo.

 **alucard77:** Gracias, creo y espero que este sea el último cap de esta introducción así comenzar con el Harem y otras cosas 7w7. Disfrútalo "QUE VIVA EL HAREM Y LAS OPPAIS".

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias, y ese Jiraiya a traer a muchas sorpresas jeje. Disfruta el cap.

 **Hiken no Ace:** Gracias y si pobre Jiraiya tendrá que aguantar al rubio jeje. Claro que Naruto combinó la creencias de Indra y Ashura después de todo es el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin. Sobre el Mokuton todavía no se sabe si lo obtendrá o no todo se debe a su entrenamiento y lo mismo va para las cadenas. Lo de Jiraiya esperemos que crea a Naruto y así entrenarlo. Bueno disfruta del Cap.

 **Kurosaki-kun:** Gracias y no creo que sea bueno jeje vi otros Fic donde tienen más desarrollo de la narración así que no creo ser muy bueno de lo que digamos :v . Y aquí tienes la continuación disfrutala.

 **Narutails:** Aquí tienes la continuación gracias por seguí el Fic.

 **Gonzox-kun:** O_O bueno eso sonó frío y serio. Aquí tienes la continuación.

 _ **Bueno gracias por todos los comentarios sin más presentaciones y retrasos pasemos al Cap, nos vemos abajo xD.**_

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 4: "Revelaciones"**

-¡No sirves para nada!-

-¡Demonio, Kyubi!-

-¡No mereces vivir del este mundo, basuras como tu no deben vivir!-

Se repetían las escenas de su sangriento encuentro con los espías de Raíz, estaba en su cama sudaba a mares no podía dormir. No podía tener paz en su corazón.

-"Oye, Gaki despierta"- una voz lo sacó de su sufrimiento.

-Kurama…- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-"Te vez mal, ¿seguramente es por tu "pelea" con esos ninjas verdad?- Dijo el Zorro recalcando la palabra "pelea".

-Sabes que si…- Respondió el rubio.

-"Eres un idiota no toda la vida es amor y paz como lo creíste. A veces hace falta sangre y sufrimiento para llegar a una etapa de paz pero no por mucho tiempo."-

-Pa-para mi es difícil y lo sabes no me gusta matar.-Dijo el rubio con sufrimiento.

-"Duerme bien a partir de mañana te enseñaré a manejar un poco de Doujutsu."-

-Esta bien lo intentaré…- Dicho esto se dispuso a descansar mañana le esperaría un entrenamiento de lo más difícil.

 **Sueño de Naruto:**

 _Divisamos a un pequeño niño rubio escapando de unas personas que llevaban consigo kunai y hasta algunos cuchillos._

 _-¡Déjenme por favor porque me hacen daño. Yo no les hice nada!- Grito el niño rompiendo en llanto que había llegado a un callejón sin salida._

 _-¡Eres un Demonio!-_

 _-¡Mataste a mi familia!-_

 _-¡Mereces la muerte!-_

 _-¡Terminaremos lo que el Cuarto empezó!-_

 _-¡A el!- Gritaron todos los aldeanos._

 _Se acercaron y le empezaron a tirar de todo, Kunais, Shurikens, Cuchillos y hasta ollas. El pobre infante después de todo eso estaba hecho un desastre todo lleno de sangre pero seguía de pie, al menos por ahora. Se acercaron todas las personas presentes y empezaron a golpearlo, tirarlo al suelo y patearlo, el rubio estaba en sus últimas._

 _ **-¿Por que te torturas así?-**_

 _De pronto todo se empezó a distorsionar, todo desaparecía quedando solamente el en una especie de vacío de color blanco sin ningún objeto alrededor._

 _-Esa voz ¿Viejo Rikudou esta aquí?-Pregunto ya recuperado el ojiazul parado en medio de la nada._

 _ **-Si, Naruto es mi deber como tu maestro enseñarte ya que tu serás mi sucesor ¿No lo crees?-**_ _Respondió el Sabio apareciendo en frente del ninja remolino en una esfera de luz._

 _ **-Ahora dime ¿Por qué te torturas así?-**_ _Interrogó el Viejo en busca de una respuesta._

 _-Bueno no es fácil para mi asesinar, nunca me sentí bien con hacer eso.- Respondió el híbrido Uchiha-Senju._

 _ **-Ya veo, pero debes entender que es necesario hacerlo para tener una verdadera paz ¿eso es lo que quieres verdad?-**_

 _-Si es exactamente lo que quiero pero no creí que sería así de difícil.-_

 _ **-Te digo algo, imagínate a tus padres ser asesinados por un ninja cualquiera. ¿Qué harías al respecto?.-**_

 _-¡Asesinaría a ese bastardo, lo haría sufrir!- Respondió el rubio levantando un poco su voz._

 _ **-Ahora imagínate a Sasuke ser asesinado por Jiraiya. ¿Qué harías?-**_ _Pregunto nuevamente la deidad._

 _\- Alguna razón debió tener para hacerlo tendría que averiguarlo…-_

 _ **-Tengamos en cuenta que Sasuke es un asesino en serie que mató a todos tus amigos.-**_

 _-…-_

 _-No me quedaría otra opción que enfrentarlo...- Respondió el Uzumaki agachando la cabeza._

 _ **-¿Vez? No todos los seres humanos son buenos por dentro todos tienen algo de maldad. Tienes que tomar las decisiones correctas, por ejemplo hiciste lo correcto al eliminar a esos Anbus ellos habrían atentado contra uno de tus seres queridos el día de mañana.-**_ _Al decir eso Naruto apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños._

 _-…Si…-_

 _ **-Entiende que a veces es necesario hacer lo malo para lograr lo mejor para todos.-**_

 _-¡No lo entiendes!- Gritó con fuerza el rubio mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas._

 _-¡No es fácil, no es fácil para mi, siempre me negué a asesinar si lo hacía era por mis seres queridos para protegerlos, ellos corrían peligro!-_

 _ **-¡Y lo tienes que hacer de nuevo, imagínate a Madara destrozando sin piedad a cada uno de ellos!-**_ _Grito el Anciano en respuesta del niño._

 _-Pero…-_

 _ **-¡Es necesario que lo hagas, por el bien de todos! ¡Todos ellos confían en ti, recuerda a tus padres, a Jiraiya, a Neji, a Sasuke y todas las Naciones Ninja!-**_

 _\- Mis padres, Ero-Sennin, Neji y Sasuke. Todos confían en mi…- Asimilo Naruto con nostalgia._

 _ **-Eres el niño de la profecía después de todo. –**_ _Aclaró Rikudou en recordatorio a un pequeño sapo anaranjado con puntos amarillos._ _ *****_

 _-…Viejo…Gracias-Dijo levantando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y algunas lagrimas._

 _ **-Descuida siempre estaré a tu lado después de todo estoy hecho de Chakra. Nos volveremos a ver Naruto Uzumaki-**_ _Se despidió en un destello de luz que segó a nuestro héroe._

 **Fin del Sueño.**

-"¡Oye mocoso despierta!"- Ordenó el Kitsune ya despierto y listo para ayudar al rubio en su entrenamiento.

-Un minuto más Kurama por favor…- Respondió débilmente el niño aún en cama medio dormido.

-"¡Nada, despierta ahora mismo o te hago sufrir!"- Reclamó el animal.

-Como quieras…- Respondió débilmente el niño sin escuchar al felino.

-"Tu lo pediste, ¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"- En una nube de humo aparecieron al menos unos veinte zorros listos para atacar.

-"¡Muere!"- Todos fueron a por el niño.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Este seria otro día para nuestro ninja imperactivo número uno Naruto Uzumaki.

-"¡Ahora!"- ya afuera del departamento se hallaban el pequeño Zorro y el rubio corriendo por toda la Aldea como el día anterior, evadiendo a cierto a cierto ninja con grandes cejas, un clon encargándose de las travesuras, si, todo normal. Al término de correr se dirigieron al Campo de Entrenamiento N°7 un lugar común para ellos.

-"Quiero que cambiemos el sistema, Gaki ahora me harás 500 abdominales, 550 sentadillas y 450 flexiones de brazos."- Indicó Kurama.

-¡Perooooo!- Pobre de el ahora estaba seguro que terminaría hecho papilla.

-"¡Nada de peros ahora comienza!"- Ordenó el Biju.

-Esta bien- Obedeció el niño con graciosas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"(No se lo nota deprimido, que le habrá sucedido seguramente el Viejo de Rikudou debe haber tenido algo que ver.)"- Razonaba el pequeño felino.

Después de haber terminado con todos los ejercicios estaba exhausto no podía ni moverse. Dado a esto Kurama decidió ir en busca de comida.

-"Oye Naruto aquí tienes"- Dijo ya de regreso con una bolsa en su hocico.

-¡Que bien veamos que tiene!- En eso se puso a revisar su contenido.

-¡Noooooooooo!- Pobre de el, la bolsa contenía verduras y frutas nada de su preciado Ramen.

-"¡Come o no volverás a ver el Ramen nunca más!"-

-Pero Kuramaaaaa-

-¡No pienso comer eso!- Aclaró dejando de largo el alimento.

-"Esta bien tu te morirás de hambre yo no"- Finalizó el Kitsune con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-(No pienso comer eso, pero me muero de hambreeeeee que hago me lo como o no. Nose que hacer mi estómago dice que lo coma pero mi orgullo me lo niega, que hagoooo.)- Peleaba el niño en su interior. Oía como su estómago rugía sino comía seguramente no pasaba de esta, ya resignado decidió acercarse a la bolsa y comenzar a "comer" todo de su contenido, claro que no sólo se lo comía más bien se lo devoraba.

Ya terminado el almuerzo decidieron platicar…

-"Oye Gaki quiero que me enseñes tu Sharingan"-

En eso se concentró en sus ojos mando Chakra a ese sector y…

-"Así que lo lograste después de todo"- Analizó observando con detenimiento los ojos del niño.

-Si casi me asesinan sino fuera por el Viejo estaría con Shinigami.-

-"Bueno, primero entrenaremos tus reflejos."- Con esto dicho creo calculando 100 clones de el que se transformaron el distintos ninjas.

Todos se dedicaron a atacar en cuerpo y a distancia lanzando Shurikens, Naruto los esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo, esto era fácil para el, de apoco fueron desapareciendo todos los clones solamente quedando uno contra uno, el Zorro había usado un Henge No Jutsu para transformarse en Madara.

-"!Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!"- Realizó los sellos absorbió aire y lo lanzó en una esfera gigante de fuego que arrasó con el suelo mientras iba directo hacía el niño.

-(Estoy en problemas, no tengo escapatoria.)- No tenía oportunidad lo único que se le vino en mente fue…

-¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!- Lanzó una esfera similar al Rasengan con forma de Shuriken que fue directo hacía el Biju-Madara.

-"(¡Es un idiota como se le ocurre realizar una técnica así en este lugar. No tengo otra, tendré que suprimirla!)"- Ideó "Madara" con molestia.

De pronto las dos técnicas chocaron, el Jutsu del rubio disipo sin problemas la Bola de Fuego del Kyubi y siguió su paso llegando hasta el Henge…

-"¡Biju Dama!"- Lanzo una especie de esfera de color negro que colapsó junto con el Shuriken del rubio, pero sorpresivamente estas se consumieron entre si, como si hubieran sido mandadas a otra dimensión dejando nada de su rastro.

-"(Lo logre.)"- En una nube de humo volvió a su forma normal.

-¡¿Que hiciste Kurama?!- Pregunto Naruto estupefacto por lo que había visto.

-"¡Idiota no debes usar esa técnica en este lugar podría llamar la atención de los otros ninjas!"- Gritó como respuesta al niño.

-Jejeje no me percaté de eso perdón, estaba concentrado en el combate.- Se disculpó el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Por lo que hice, es simple puse la misma cantidad de Chakra que tu pusiste en el Rasengan. Dado esto hice que las dos técnicas cuando chocaran se destruyeran entre si."-

-No entendí nada pero estuvo genial jeje- Se burló rascándose una mejilla de su rostro con el dedo índice.

-"Tarado, bueno tu utilidad con el Sharingan es buena, no se si te diste cuenta pero estas en Modo Sennin."- Señaló Kurama fijándose alrededor de los ojos de su "alumno".

-¡Que, no me había dado cuenta!- Se sorprendió Naruto no se había percatado de ese hecho.

-"Eso quiere decir que el Modo Sennin es algo natural para ti, parece que falta poco para que lo completes definitivamente."-

-¡En serio, genial! ¡Así no tendré que preocuparme por usar mi Chakra ya tendré la energía natural!-

-"Bueno usa un Henge iremos a la biblioteca"- Ordenó el Zorro.

-Esta bien no seas serio, te volverás viejo rápidamente-

-"¡Cállate! ¡Viviré un millón de veces mas de lo que tu harás!"-

-¡Bueno me callo jejeje!-

Ya en la biblioteca, Naruto se encontraba transformado en un Chunin cualquiera, buscando todos los Jutsus posibles.

-(¡Sharingan!)- Activo su "Kekkei Genkai" y reanudó su observación de cada pergamino.

-"Oye no te olvides de Fūinjutsu"- Le susurró el Biju que ahora usaba del Henge de un Genin de Konoha.

-Esta bien- Respondió el "Chunin" al mismo tono de voz.

Una vez terminado el "estudio" en la Biblioteca decidieron partir nuevamente al Campo de Entrenamiento.

-¡Futon: Repushoo!- Gritó el niño mientras unía sus Palmas y a su alrededor formo una ráfaga de viento la cual avanzó hacia unos árboles cercanos meciéndolos con fuerza y dejándolos sin ninguna hoja.

-"Esa técnica es muy débil necesitamos algo más fuerte."- Opinó el pequeño animal de color naranja.

-Oye Kurama se está haciendo tarde, es hora de irnos.- Informó del infante viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas dejando en vista un hermoso atardecer.

-"Si, tienes razón vámonos."- Accedió el "Gran Nueve Colas".

-¡Pero antes vamos a ver a Jiji!-

-"Le dirás sobre nosotros ¿Verdad?"- Supuso Kurama.

-¡Si!- Afirmó a la hipótesis del felino.

Naruto deshizo al clon que se encargaba de las travesuras y se puso en marcha, solamente esperaba que el Sandaime no se desmayara con lo que le iba a revelar.

Ya al otro lado de la puerta del despacho del Hokage, suspiró, tomó fuerzas y…

-¡Hola Jiji!- Entró y saludo a Sarutobi.

-Hola Naruto que te trae por aquí- Respondió animadamente el Tercero.

-Bueno, me gustaría hablar en privado, podrías pedirle a los Anbus que se retiraran de este lugar.-

-Esta bien aunque no entiendo que puede ser tan importante como para pedirme tal cosa.- Hizo una seña y unos cuatro Anbus se retiraron del lugar.

-Se que todavía falta uno- Respondió el rubio seriamente sorprendiendo al Viejo a lo que este asintió.

Ya fuera todos los Anbus, Naruto sugirió…

-Me gustaría que hagas un Jutsu para silenciar todo este lugar.-

-(Esto parece sospechoso.)- Pensó el mayor mientras hacia los sellos correspondientes al Jutsu.

-Listo…- Aseguró el Hokage.

-¿Quien es el…?- Preguntó Naruto señalando la foto del Cuarto Hokage.

-Etto es el Yondaime Hokage.- Respondió Jiji con cierto nerviosismo.

-Jiji…¿Quiénes son mis padres?-

-Naruto ya te dije que desconocíamos quienes eran.-

-¿Seguro?- Intento el rubio doblegar a Hiruzen.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto.-

-Hummmm en más difícil de lo que creí.- Suspiro el niño.

-¿A que te refieres Naruto?- Pregunto el apodado "Dios de los ninjas".

-¡Que soy el hijo de Minato Namikase conocido como el Yondaime Hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki la Habanero Sangriento!- Gritó ya el Uzumaki arto de que Jiji no comprendiera.

-¡¿Desde cuando lo sabes?!- Interrogó el Sandaime con los ojos abiertos como platos y mucho asombro.

-Es difícil de explicar… oye Kurama ¿podrías ayudarme un poco?- En ese instante detrás del ojiazul apareció un pequeño Zorro de color naranja cosa que al Tercero le resultó familiar. El pequeño animal salto al escritorio quedando el frente a Sarutobi.

-"Me presento mi nombre es Kurama también conocido como el Kyubi No Youko."- Se presentó formalmente el Biju. Hiruzen estaba de piedra se encontraba frente al Nueve Colas, pero le resultó extraño que no mostrará ningún signo de hostilidad hacia el.

-Ho-Hola soy el San-Sandaime Hokage- Correspondió al saludo con cierto temor.

-Jiji el no es peligroso, es mi compañero.- Dijo Naruto notando el temor del Anciano.

-Ya veo, que lo trae por aquí Kurama-Sama-

-"Digamos que el Gaki y yo no somos de esta línea de tiempo somos del Futuro."-

-¿Qué?- El viejo Sarutobi no había entendido nada es más le costaba creer tal cosa.

-"Se ve que no entendiste nada… intentemos con esto.- Ya resignado el Zorro empezó a brillar de tal manera que los presentes estaban segados. Con el terminar de la iluminación se encontraron en una especie de vacío donde todo estaba de color negro, solamente estaban ellos flotando en el aire desafiando la gravedad.

-¡¿Donde estamos?!- Soltó en un grito el Tercero.

-"Es un paisaje mental que creé ósea estamos en la mente de Naruto."-

-¡Wow esta es mi mente, pero no hay nada!- Exclamó el niño.

-"¡Idiota eso es porque todavía no vemos nada!"-

De pronto empezaron a pasar imágenes desde la niñez de Naruto, la masacre del Clan Uchiha, sus tiempos de Genin, la misión contra Zabusa, el encuentro contra Orochimaru en los exámenes Chunin, la invasión, la muerte del Sandaime, Tsunade como 5ta Hokage, la pelea en el Valle del Fin, su viaje de 3 años, etc.

El Viejo Sarutobi estaba en Shock mientras veía el comenzar de la 4ta Gran Guerra Mundial Ninja, la pelea contra Madara, la aparición de Kaguya y la muerte de Sasuke. Decir que estaba sorprendido era muy poco en comparación de lo que sentía no podía articular palabra alguna.

-"Ahora ¿nos crees?"- Interrogó el Zorro esperando su respuesta.

-¡Co-como! ¡¿Na-Naruto es verdad?!- Al pobre Anciano le estaba por dar un Paro Cardíaco.

-Si, todo esto es verdad' ttebayo Jiji- Afirmó el niño.

Es fue todo el pobre vejetes no aguanto más, se desmayó. Decidieron salir de la mente del rubio y esperar el despertar del Tercero.

-Hummmmm que raro sueño tuve- Susurro con un bostezo, estaba despertando.

-¡Jiji no fue un sueño dattebayo!- Eso le cayó como Balde de agua fría al pobre Sarutobi, alzó la visto y los vio, al Zorro y al Hijo de Minato.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- Gritar fue lo único que pudo hacer, saber que todo lo que había visto era verdadero le ponía la piel de gallina.

-"No debe asustarse Hokage."-

-¡Pe-Pero… Orochimaru…Guerra y Madara…Etto…!-

-¡Jajajajjajajajjaja!- Naruto estaba tirado en piso riéndose, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de tanta risa.

-"¡Debe calmarse Hiruzen Sarutobi!"- El Kyubi no esperaba tal reacción del Viejo.

Decidió calmarse, respirar profundo eso lo tranquilizaría, saco su valiosa Pipa y se dispuso a llenar sus pulmones de tan deseada droga de humo.

-Fiuuuuuuu entonces ¿esto es lo que viene?- Pregunto en un suspiro ya más calmado.

-¡Si Jiji dattebayo!- Respondió el Uzumaki ya recuperado de su gran risa.

-Y Rikudou Sennin ¿los mando de nuevo a este lugar?- Interrogó nuevamente a lo que juntos, niño y Zorro asintieron.

-Entonces ¿que planeas hacer Naruto?- Debía saber que planeaba el rubio.

-¡Arreglare el Futuro!- Dijo con gran determinación en sus ojos azules.

-¡Evitare su muerte, también como la de Ero-Sennin y todos mis seres queridos!- Siguió relatando sus planes.

-¡Y me volveré más fuerte de lo que cualquier ninja fue, más que Rikudou Sennin!- Finalizó apuntándose con el pulgar en su frente.

El Sandaime Hokage lo único si pudo hacer fue sonreír y derramar una mísera lágrima, sin duda Naruto cambiaría al Mundo Ninja.

De repente se abrió la puerta sin pleno aviso mostrando a…

-Jiraiya…-

-Ero-Sennin…-

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 ***:** _ **Si vieron el relleno de Naruto entenderán.**_

 _ **Hola jejeje si lo se soy un maldito por dejarlo en esa escena xD. El Cap que viene será el último de la Introducción, después de eso viene el Desarrollo donde sería ya los exámenes, Naruto conquistando chicas, etc. Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, hasta leernos de nuevo. SAYONARA.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Hola, habla ArimaKen0204…¡Volví! bueno estuve ausente mucho tiempo**_ _(cosa que me duele hacer pero no hay alternativa)_ _ **.**_

 _ **Estos estudios me tienen muy estresado, el tiempo que tengo libre me dedico a escribir los Caps de este Fic**_ _(Además de este tengo escrito otro capítulo más)_ _ **. Trataré de ser puntual y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a ustedes que siguen y leen este Fic enserio esto me hace muy feliz. Sin más sentimentalismo pasemos a los.**_

 **REVIEWS:**

 **adansasuke15:** Aquí tienes la continuación, disfrútala.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias, espero te guste este Capítulo.

 **OTAKUFire:** Si jejeje espero no le de un infarto igual que a Hiruzen, descuida jejeje ese Naruto será un gran Casanovas, Hinata tendrá que esforzarse muchísimo para que del rubio corresponda sus sentimientos. Gracias y disfruta del Cap.

 **Gonzox-kun:** Jeje te pareces a mi, no me gusta esperar yo quiero los capítulos ya :v jejeje. Descuida espero no vuelva a tener que pausar el Fic. Disfruta del Cap.

 **Anthony00:** Gracias amigo disfruta del Cap.

 **alucard77:** Jeje ya volví descuida disfruta del Capítulo.

 **DEADPOOLMASTER1:** Ya volví Bv disfruta de este Cap.

 **Jose Miguel:** Gracias amigo y descuida uniré a varias mujeres. Disfruta del Cap.

 _ **Bueno estos son todos. Nos vemos abajo xD.**_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 5: " Ero-Sennin "**

-Jiraiya…-

-Ero-Sennin…- Susurro Naruto sin darse cuenta…

-¿Por qué me llamas "Ero-Sennin"?- Interrogó el Sabio de los Sapos mirando fijamente y escuchando al rubio. Kurama había alcanzado a ocultarse, si lo viera seguro ese pervertido haría muchas preguntas.

-(Maldición me escuchó, que hago ahora, ya se improvisare.)- Ideaba un plan el Uzumaki.

-Etto… Jiji me dijo que eras un sabio pervertido…- Respondió el Ojiazul al interrogante del peliblanco.

-¿Es verdad Sandaime?- Pregunto al Viejo para creerle al rubio.

-Si…Jiraiya- Sarutobi estaba que sudaba a mares le parecía incómodo que su alumno hubiera llegado en estos momentos cuando le habían revelado sobre el Viaje en el Tiempo.

-Esta bien…- Jiraiya de un modo desconfiaba del niño, sabía que era hijo de Minato por su gran parecido con este pero no podría creer que el fuera "El Viajero del Tiempo" del que hablo el "Gran Sapo Sabio".

-(¿Qué rayos hace aquí? El tendría que haber llegado en la etapa de los Exámenes Chunnin.)- Analizaba el niño en su mente.

-Bueno Jiji nos vemos mañana es tarde y necesito dormir.- Se despedía el Jinchuriki yendo camino a la puerta para irse de ese incómodo lugar. Le alegraba ver a Ero-Sennin aquel que lo entrenó, que lo guio por el camino del ninja, para el era como un padre que nunca tuvo, cabe decir que por poco se le salen las lágrimas de la emoción de verlo nuevamente pero tuvo que disimular al máximo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas "Viajero"?-

Eso helo la sangre del Uzumaki junto con el Viejo Sarutobi, ¿¡Cómo sabía Jiraiya de eso!?

-¿De que hablas Jiraiya?- Intento ocultar el Tercero.

-El niño que tienes en frente sino me equivoco es Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikase y de Kushina Uzumaki.- Aclaró con voz seria el Pervertido.

-(Maldición tengo que hacer algo…)- El niño estaba muy nervioso, lo único que pudo hacer para escapar fue…

-¡Oiroke No Jutsu!- Un humo relleno toda la oficina del Hokage que al disiparse este mostró a "Naruko" la Femenina de Naruto totalmente desnuda. Sarutobi cayo de su silla junto con Jiraiya con unas profundas hemorragias nasales.

-(Bien, Jeje son unos pervertidos sin remedio, hora de irme.)- Dicho esto escapó a toda velocidad del edificio central de la Aldea.

-"Buena jugada Gaki"- Kurama aparecía su lado mientras corrían por los tejados de las casas y negocios.

Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento, Naruto abrió la puerta revelando a Jiraiya esperándolo con unos papeles en sus fosas nasales. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a máxima velocidad al campo de entrenamiento N°7, seguramente estaría más seguro en ese lugar.

-No puedes ocultarte de mi…- el Pervertido había aparecido a su lado corriendo a la par del ojiazul.

-(Mierda y ahora ¿que hago?)- Naruto se estaba cansando de tanto ocultarse así que opto por seguir su rumbo al Campo de Entrenamiento con el Sennin de los Sapos siguiéndole.

Llegado a su destino tomó distancia del peliblanco…

-¡¿Por que me sigues?!- Grito mientras elevaba su Chakra.

-¡Se que ocultas algo!- Fue la respuesta a Naruto.

-(No me queda de otra, tendré que pelear, después le diré la verdad.)- Indicó el niño mentalmente.

-¡Si peleas conmigo te diré lo que quieras saber!- Invito Naruto a empezar el combate.

-"(Esto será interesante…)"- Hizo acto de presencia el Kyubi que en estos momentos se encontraba en una rama de un árbol.

-"Veo que también le interesa ver esto…¿No es así, Sarutobi?"-

-Jeje me descubriste...- Dijo mientras aparecía de un árbol cercano.

-Espero que Jiraiya no cometa una estupidez.- Susurró el Viejo.

-"Yo espero que Naruto no haga daño al Sapo Pervertido."- Respondió el Kitsune que había escuchado al Sandaime.

El "Dios de los Ninjas" se sorprendió al escuchar tal comentario. De cualquier forma rezaría para que Jiraiya no se confíe y terminara muerto. Sabía de lo que era capaz Naruto, claro después de haber visto como peleaba contra Kaguya seguramente el sería una hormiga comparado con el poder del rubio.

-¡Acepto enano, te mostraré el poder del temible Jiraiya el Sennin de los Sapos!- Exclamó mientras hacia una pose ridícula para el pensamiento de Naruto.

En eso Naruto avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el Sennin, se liberó una lucha de Taijutsu en la cual estaban muy parejos. Un puñetazo por parte del peliblanco en el abdomen del rubio lo dejo en el terreno creyendo que había ganado, pero no duró por mucho ya que este se esfumó en una nube de humo demostrando que era un clon. Sin darse cuenta el ojiazul salió disparado del terreno y le propinó un puñetazo en la quijada al Pervertido que lo hizo retroceder.

-(Es muy bueno, Jeje es hijo de Minato de todas formas.)- Se hundía en sus pensamientos el Ermitaño.

-¡Eres bueno Gaki, pero no por mucho!- Dicho esto lanzó un…

-¡Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!- La bola de fuego se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el infante que reaccionó de la siguiente manera.

-¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!- Frente al rubio se fue juntando cantidades de agua de tal manera que tomó la forma de un Dragón de tamaño mediano que se dirigió de golpe a la bola de fuego.

Las dos técnicas chocaron creando vapor en ese instante Naruto aprovechó para tomar por sorpresa al Sennin y premiarlo con una patada en toda su cara, este se desvaneció en humo lo que significaba una cosa…

-(¡Un Kage Bushin!)- Pensó con fuerza mientras sentía como era atrapado por una especie de cabellos blancos. No podía liberarse, mientras más forcejeaba más a apretaba su cuerpo.

-(¡Modo Sennin!)- Activo su preciado Senjutsu, con ello se liberó rápidamente rompiendo su agarre.

Jiraiya se percató de la facilidad con la que había escapado el niño y lo vio, si los ojos del infante tenían una especie de parecido con el de un Sapo... sólo se le venían a la mente unas dos palabras a los que estaba visualizando.

-(Modo Sennin)- El peliblanco tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, si ese chiquillo tenía esa habilidad no debería confiarse es más tendría que pelear seriamente.

-¡¿Qué pasa, sorprendido?!- Se burlaba el Uzumaki por la reacción de Ero-Sennin al ver su Modo Ermitaño.

-¡Jajaja tendré que pelear enserio, prepárate!- Se emocionaba el alumno del Tercero.

-¡El Fabuloso Modo Sennin de Jiraiya!- Grito a toda voz mientras creaba un clon que fue directo a por el rubio y este se dedicaba a recolectar energía natural.

Naruto acabo rápidamente con el clon dándole un solo puñetazo en el estómago. Deslumbró como el verdadero Jiraiya venía toda velocidad con una apariencia que se asemejaba a un Sapo. Este lo recibió con una patada voladora que fue detenida por una mano del peliblanco y lo lanzó a una distancia considerable.

-(Jeje es hora de acabar con este combate)- Pensaba el portador del Nueve Colas.

-¡Es hora de que termine nuestro combate!- Alzó su voz de forma retadora el Sucesor de Rikudou Sennin.

-¡Ataca con tu mejor técnica!- Respondió en un grito de emoción Sennin Pervertido.

De pronto Naruto empezó a formar un Rasengan aparecieron dos clones más que ayudaron a estabilizarlo dándole forma de un Shuriken.

-"(¡Que Idiota le dije que no utilice esa técnica, llamaría mucho la atención!)"- Kurama estaba rojo de furia.

-"Hiruzen puedes poner una barrera a este lugar, esa técnica que está por utilizar el Gaki es muy destructiva."-

-Lo haré pero necesitaré mucho más Chakra…-

-"Descuida yo me encargo de eso ahora prosigue…"-

En eso el Sandaime realizó unos sellos a gran velocidad, toda la zona donde se encontraban fue cubierta por una especie de barrera invisible…

-Agh no puedo necesito mas energía - El Viejo estaba usando la mayoría de su Chakra al crear tal barrera. En eso Kurama empezó a brillar y transmitirle una porción de su Chakra al Anciano que con éxito completo la técnica.

-Fiuuuu fue difícil pero lo logré, por cierto ¿Qué tan destructiva es esa técnica?- Pregunto Hiruzen con curiosidad.

-"Tiene la potencia para asesinar a una persona 10 veces."- Eso dejo al Sarutobi impactado si Jiraiya la recibía de lleno no quedaría rastro de el.

En cuanto al campo de batalla, Jiraiya analizaba lo que estaba pasando esa técnica se parecía al Rasengan, no, era el Rasengan sólo que…

-(¡Ese mocoso logró perfeccionar el Rasengan!)- No daba crédito a lo que veía, seguramente debía ser muy poderosa lo suficiente como para que Hiruzen haya puesto una barrera, lo había notado junto con otro rastro de Chakra pero diferente al de una persona normal parecía que era el de un Biju, sería su loca imaginación el Nueve Colas esta sellado en estos momentos en ese enano enfrente suyo no había de que preocuparse.

-(No podré contraatacar pero si bloquearla, nunca pensé llegar a este nivel…)- Analizaba el Sabio de los Sapos.

-¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu!- Realizó la técnica mientras golpeaba el suelo con su Palma, en una nube de humo salieron Pa y Ma muy confundidos.

-¡Necesito su ayuda para realizar un Jutsu!- Aclaró rápidamente el peliblanco.

El "matrimonio" vio al oponente de "Jiraiya-Chan" y se miraron entre si confundidos, lo único que pudieron hacer fue…

-"¡Jajaja Jiraiya-Chan ¿estas bien? Es sólo un niño!-" Dijo burlonamente la pequeña Rana anciana "Ma".

En eso los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda la energía natural que emanaba aquel "niño" era muy poderosa y ni hablar de la técnica que estaba preparando en estos momentos.

-"No me digas ese es…"- Pa estaba muy anonado y tenía una buena idea de quien era el infante.

-"El Viajero del Tiempo" del que hablo el "Gran Sapo Sabio".- Respondió el peliblanco a sus dudas.

En eso los anfibios se subieron cada uno en un hombro del Ero-Sabio. Fueron recolectando la mayor Energía Natural posible para realizar un último Jutsu.

-"¡Senpou: Shouheki Suukikyou!"- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo en que en frente de ellos se formaba una especie de escudo de viento invisible para la vista normal.

-(Nunca había visto tal técnica, debe ser poderosa. Ya está listo…)- En esos pensamientos Naruto fue corriendo a toda velocidad mientras lanzaba su Jutsu más poderoso.

-¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!- La Técnica de viento en su camino fue arrasando todo el camino hasta finalmente impactar con la barrera de viento de los Sabios.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

El choque de las técnicas fue tal que algunos árboles fueron arrancados por la presión que esta emanaba, el campo quedó totalmente destruido mientras se veía como en una inmensa nube de polvo se divisaba una figura de pelo largo con una especie de bultos en sus hombros que avanzaba tranquilamente al lugar donde se encontraba en estos momentos el ojiazul cansado sin su preciado Senjutsu activado.

-(Estoy agotado… no me queda mucho Chakra, tampoco puedo utilizar el poder de Kurama… este será mi golpe final!)- Pensaba con valentía el pequeño hijo de Minato.

-(¡Sharingan!)- Activó su Doujutsu y se decidió a darle con todo…

-¡No me vencerás fácilmente…Rasengan!- Avanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia su objetivo.

-(Aún con un poco Chakra sigues peleando, Jeje interesante.)- Se admiraba el Sennin, si tan solo supiera como sería Naruto con el Chakra de Kurama.

-¡Rasengan!- Repitió los movimientos del Jinchuriki hasta que finalmente se encontraron…

 **BOOOOOOMMMMMM**

Los dos se mantenían a raya, ninguno retrocedía, estaban en su máximo, alguien tendría que perder en esta batalla…

-(¡Están iguales!)- Sorprendido el Sandaime, no parpadeaba ni un instante.

-"(Mmmm tengo una excelente idea pero se la diré al mocoso cuando termine esta pelea de "Niños".)-Pensaba el tan amargado Kyubi.

-(¡No puedo perder contra Ero-Sennin…!)- Luchaba el Uzumaki en su interior.

-(¡No puedo perder, por los pechos de Tsunade no puedo perdeeerrr!)- Sacaba fuerzas de su perversión el Ermitaño.

Pusieron más potencia a sus Técnicas… pero fue suficiente como para que estas estallaran y salieran volando de lado contrario cada uno. Jiraiya fue de cara contra un árbol mientras nuestro protagonista chocó contra la rama de otro árbol donde se encontraba un animal de color naranja muy pequeño… si era Kurama.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Kurama no fue culpa miaaaaa, no muerdas ahí noooooooooo!- Típico de ellos "Jugar" a las mordidas, a lo lejos veía Sarutobi con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¡Wow fue un buen combate…!- Animó Jiraiya mientras trataba de sacar su cabeza de un hueco del tronco de un árbol.

-"Jiraiya-Chan si ese es el "Viajero" del que hablo el "Gran Sapo" entonces debe haber venido por algo muy importante…"- Fue "Pa" quien empezó la conversación, se encontraba separado junto con su esposa de los hombros del Súper Pervertido.

-Esa fue la razón de nuestra batalla… si yo ganaba me diría lo que sea pero parece que quedamos en empate.- Respondió el peliblanco ya fuera de la gran planta.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- Está vez fue "Ma" quien entabló conversación.

-No lo se… iré a hablar con el- Jiraiya se dispuso a avanzar donde se encontraba en estos momentos el niño rubio jugando con su Zorrito a las "mordidas".

-Oye niño dejaa de jugar… ¡Kyubi!- El peliblanco se impactó al poder sentir la presencia del Nueve Colas en ese pequeño Zorrito de color naranja.

-¡Co-Como… es que…!- El Sennin estaba asustado y a la vez confundido como es que en ese pequeño animal se podría encontrar el Kyubi No Youko el más poderoso de los Nueve Bijus.

-¡Jiraiya cálmate…! Naruto creo que es hora de revelarle la verdad.- Intervino el Tercer Hokage mientras miraba fijamente al ojiazul.

-No lo se Jiji… podría alterar muchas cosas…- Respondió el niño desafiando a Jiraiya.

-Seguramente viniste de algún determinado tiempo para cambiar acontecimientos ¿o me equivoco?- Dijo su hipótesis el amante de pechos.

-"Jiraiya-Chan, esa puede ser una opción…"- Hizo acto de presencia el Viejo Sapo "Pa" saliendo de unos arbustos junto con su esposa.

-("Pa" y "Ma" paso mucho tiempo desde que no los veía. Jeje están igualitos que cuando me enfrente a Nagato.)- Recordaba el Uzumaki.

-Ufff de hecho lo es "Pa"…- Afirmó el Ninja Remolino sorprendiendo al Sapo verde.

-"Así que nos conocíamos en otra línea de tiempo ¿verdad?"- Interrogó el Sapo Vejetes.

-Si… etto Kurama ¿podrías hacer lo mismo que con Jiji para mostrarles lo que está por acontecer?-

-"Si, por cierto no me presento yo soy Kurama el Kyubi No Kitsune."- Se presentaba el Zorro sorprendiendo a los Sapos Viejos y dejando dudas en Jiraiya.

-Pude sentir tu presencia hace un momento… ¿como fue que saliste del cuerpo de Naruto?- Intentaba quitar sus dudas el Pervertido.

-"El Gaki firmó un contrato de Invocación conmigo."- Cerró la conversación el Kitsune.

-"No se muevan, ni alteren su Chakra entraremos en la mente de Naruto."-

-¡Si!- Respondieron al unísono todos los presentes incluyendo el Sandaime.

 **Fueras de Konoha:**

Nos encontramos en el bosque podemos divisar que vienen dos siluetas saltando a toda velocidad por las ramas de los árboles, seguramente regresando a su hogar.

-Oye Itachi ¿Cómo está Sasuke? hace tiempo que no lo veo.- Preguntaba una de las figuras desconocidas.

-Me preocupa que mi padre no le preste atención… Shisui.- Respondió el ya identificado como Itachi Uchiha que llevaba su traje respectivo al equipo Anbu.

-Amigo debes tener cuidado, tengo el presentimiento de que Danzo trama algo.- Siguió la conversación "El Ninja del Cuerpo Parpadeante" este llevaba vestido una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, muy común dentro de los miembros del Clan Uchiha. Usaba el protector frontal de Konoha en una cinta negra atada en su frente y llevaba un tantō en la espalda.

-Descuida lo tengo bajo control…-

-(Shisui, aún no es tiempo de que lo sepas…)- Se hundía en sus pensamientos el Prodigio de los Uchiha.

Los Mejores amigos siguieron su rumbo, no tenían idea de lo que estaban a punto de sufrir estos últimos meses.

 **Lugar Subterráneo Base de "Raíz":**

 **-** Todo está como lo pidió Danzo-Sama- Se postraba un Ninja con una máscara que cubría su rostro.

-Buen trabajo, Anbu puedes retirarte.- Ordenó el "Halcón de Guerra".

-Si, Danzo-Sama- El ninja se esfumó del lugar.

-(Tendré que deshacerme de Shisui será un gran problema, he oído de sus poderes oculares me servirán de mucho. Itachi tendrá mucho trabajo con su familia…)- Ideaba el Viejo "amigo" de Sarutobi.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **Hola después de mucho tiempo actualizo, me deben estar odiando es seguro T_T no se preocupen daré mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar semanalmente.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?**_

 _ **¿Qué tramara Danzo?**_ _(Ya muchos lo deben saber.)_

 _ **¿Jiraiya sobrevivirá a los recuerdos que les mostrará Kurama o se desmayara como Sarutobi?**_

 _ **Bueno los dejo, hasta leernos de nuevo. SAYONARA.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Hola queridos lectores aquí vengo con un nuevo Capítulo de "Arreglando el Futuro" veremos que pasó con Jiraiya y el Viejo matrimonio de Sapos… espero no les de un paro U.U sin mas que decir pasemos a los REVIEWS:**_

 **OTAKUFire:** Mmmmmm eso de la Masacre está complicado… Danzo recibirá su castigo en un tiempo. Si tiempo en la Academia lo verás muy pronto, su club de fans jeje su Harem 7u7 todo eso muy pronto… Gracias por tu Review, disfruta del Cap.

 **Gonzox-kun:** Eso se sabrá a su debido tiempo… Disfruta del Cap.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Jeje Gracias Por tu REVIEW disfruta del Cap.

 **Flarius:** Si el Sabio Pervertido estar a muy Shokeado pobre de el… Los planes de ese Maldito Danzo tendremos que esperar que pasa si Naruto se interpone o no. El Harem… tengo chicas para el rubio pero cualquier duda te hablaré lo PM. Gracias por comentar disfruta del Cap.

 **Zafir09:** Excelente que te haya gustado, ese Danzo es un Maldito… Eres muy malo con Jiraiya xD. Ya veremos que pasará con la Masacre… Disfruta del Cap.

 **2510mari:** Gracias Amigo aquí tienes el Cap. Gracias por comentar y Disfrútalo…

 _ **Bueno estos son todos los REVIEWS… Disfruten del Cap, ya saben nos vemos abajo xD.**_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 6: "Cambio de Planes"**

-¡Si!- Todos exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras eran segados por un resplandor que venía del cuerpo de Kurama.

Nos encontramos en un espacio vacío en la nada, donde todos flotaban y en frente de ellos se encontraba una especie de "Pantalla Gigante".

-¡Wow esto es increíble 'dattebayo!- Gritaba cierto rubio mientras "nadaba" desafiando la gravedad.

-"¡Cállate!"- Pobre Kurama estaba arto del niño.

-¿Esta es la mente del mocoso?- Jiraiya se encontraba asombrado por tal técnica del Zorro.

-"Si, ahora puedes ver porque es tan tonto… su mente está hueca."- Respondió el Pequeño Zorro a su interrogativa.

-¡Kuramaaaaa!- El Uzumaki estaba furioso prometía que un día de estos haría pagar al Kitsune por todo lo sufrido, el nunca rompe una promesa.

-"Empecemos…"- En eso se fueron visualizando todos los recuerdos de Naruto desde niño hasta su Adolescencia todo explicado por el mismo. Cuando llegaron a la muerte del Sennin Pervertido este quedó en Shock al saber que había "muerto" en el Futuro. Luego vieron el ataque de Pain controlado por Nagato…

-¡Nagato y Konan están vivos!- El peliblanco estaba muy triste y a la vez furioso… por su culpa habían muerto muchos en la Aldea.

\- Ero-Sennin vea esto…- Justo en ese momento se divisaba como el pelirrojo revivía a todos entregando su vida en ello. Siguieron pasando vídeos hasta el enfrentamiento del Juubi, Madara utilizando el Tsukuyomi Infinito y finalmente Kaguya junto con la muerte de Sasuke.

-Oye dime que esto no es verdad…¡Dime que no es verdad!- Jiraiya estaba nervioso como si no hubiera un mañana.

-"¡Cálmate Jiraiya-Chan!"- Grito "Pa" dándole un golpe con toda su fuerza en el cráneo del Pervertido.

-¡Pe-Pero esto es muy malo!- Pobre Sennin no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo despierto…

 **PUMMMM**

Sarutobi se había encargado de dejar dormido al pobre peliblanco.

-Ese idiota estaba a punto de enloquecer…- Aclaró el Tercero sosteniendo a un inconsciente Jiraiya.

-¡Jajajajajajajaj!- Para Naruto esto era lo más divertido que había visto…

-"¡¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo?! ¡Con gusto lo haré!- Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Cállate Zorro Pulgoso!- Se defendió el niño.

-"¡¿Como me llamaste?!"- Se enfadó el Nueve Colas… estos a miraban fijamente que hasta echaban pequeños rayos por sus ojos.

-"¿Podrían por favor dejar de pelear?"- La vieja rana "Ma" estaba cansada de tanto alboroto.

-"Si esto es lo que pasará, entonces tendrás que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo Naruto-Chan"- Hablo Fukasaku el Sapo verde.

-¡Si! Entrenare muy duro… ¡seré el Shinobi más poderoso de todos los tiempos!- Dijo el rubio con determinación.

-"Es hora de salir de este sitio."- Kurama se empezaba a aburrir.

-¡Si!- Afirmaron todos.

Ya fuera de la "cabeza hueca" de Naruto…

-Que…que pasó recuerdo que estaba soñando sobre los recuerdos de Naru…- El Sennin Pervertido empezaba a retomar conciencia.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡No puede ser verdad…Noooooo!- Jiraiya después de esto tendría que ir a un Psicólogo. Lo que el pensó que era un sueño era verdad… que más podría ser peor.

 **PAAAMMM**

-"¡Jiraiya-Chan Cálmate!"- El matrimonio anciano juntos habían dado un buen golpe a el peliblanco.

-¡Pe-Pero Nagato y Akatsuki… todo es mi culpa!- Se sentía como la peor cosa del mundo.

-¡Por eso estoy aquí… yo arreglare todas las cosas, salvare a Nagato de su oscuridad y a todo el Mundo Ninja dattebayo!- Cada vez Uzumaki Naruto sorprendía más y más a toda la gente.

-(Si que se parece a Minato…)- Pensaba el Ermitaño pervertido.

-¡Entonces confío en ti Naruto Uzumaki!- Jiraiya no sabía porqué pero algo en ese niño le generaba mucha confianza y esperanza.

-¡Si Ero-Sennin!-

-¡Y no me llames así!-

-"Oye Gaki ven…"- El pequeño animal hablaba al rubio indicándole que fueran a un lugar alejado. Ya en medio de unos árboles distanciados de todos…

-¿Qué pasa Kurama?- Al Jinchuriki le extrañaba tal comportamiento de su "inquilino".

-"Tendremos un cambio de planes... ese Pervertido de tu maestro, le pedirás que te entrene como en el futuro."-

-¿Qué… porque?-'

-"Así saldremos de la Aldea por un tiempo… podremos entrenar sin restricciones y lo más importante iremos a conocer Uzushiogakure."- Eso dejo callado al ojiazul… el tenía razón, podría entrenar sin descanso pero ¿Uzushiogakure? Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar.

-Oye Kurama Nunca había escuchado hablar de Uzushiogakure.-

-"Es la Aldea de donde provino tu Madre se dice que era un País completo liderado por un solo Clan… El Clan Uzumaki."-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-"¡Silencio! Nos escucharán…"-

-Entonces… ¿iremos a conocer la Aldea con sus habitantes?- Preguntaba Naruto sin saber la respuesta que vendría.

-"Desgraciadamente fue destruida junto con sus habitantes durante la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja, sólo algunos sobrevivientes se refugiaron en otras Aldeas."-

-Pe-Pero porque la destruyeron…- Naruto estaba muy sorprendido la Aldea natal de su madre había sido masacrada.

-"No lo se… solamente recuerdo lo que dijo Mito Uzumaki mi primer contenedora."-

-Mito Uzumaki recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre… ¡Es la esposa del Shodaime Hokage!-

-"Si… por culpa de Madara mi cuerpo perdió control y Hashirama tuvo que sellarme."- Kurama ponía una cara de enfado… tenía muy malos recuerdos.

-Bien, le diré a Ero-Sennin sobre nuestro entrenamiento.-

Salió de su escondite y fue tranquilamente al peliblanco…

-Oye Ero-Sennin podríamos hacer un viaje de entrenamiento… como en mi línea de tiempo.- Eso tomó por sorpresa al invocador de Sapos.

-Bu-Bueno sería muy entretenido… ¿Tercero que opinas?- Preguntó esperando la aprobación del Hokage.

-Humm no lo se…- Figuraba una pose de pensador el Sandaime.

-¡Vamos Jiji quiero hacerme más fuerte!-

-Esta bien, pero sólo hasta el próximo año… tienes que entrar a la Academia.-

-¡Siiii!- El Uzumaki por fin podría dar todo su potencial.

-Bien, partiremos mañana…-

-¡Entendido Ero-Sennin!-

-¡Que no me llames así!-

-"Naruto-Chan puedes invocarnos cuando tengas problemas… contamos contigo."- Se despedían, los dos Sapos Sabios del Monte Myoboku.

-¡Si… Fukasaku-Sama, Shima-Sama no duden de mi dattebayo!- Los dos se esfumaron en una explosión de humo.

Los tres shinobis regresaron al edificio, no sin antes haber arreglado el campo de entrenamiento que había quedado casi destruido.

-Naruto… que piensas hacer, la Masacre Uchiha va a ocurrir muy pronto.- Jiji había tomado el tema de los Uchiha.

-No lo se, Itachi tendrá que seguir con su plan.- Respondió el rubio un poco frustrado.

-¡Que! ¡¿dejarás que un Clan desaparezca por completo?!- El peliblanco se unió a la conversación.

-No tengo alternativa… si detengo a Itachi no podrá encubrir a Konoha y por lo tanto Akatsuki vendrá.-

-Tienes razón, pero debe haber otra salida. Piénsalo bien Naruto.- Dictó el final Sarutobi.

-Bien…- El Uzumaki esta noche tendría que pensar al máximo.

-Ten en cuenta que faltan algunos meses, así que tienes algo de tiempo.- Jiraiya se dirigía a la salida.

 **POV NARUTO**

Termine la conversación con Jiji y me fui camino a mi apartamento. No se que hacer todo esto de los Uchiha me dejo pensando… ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Habría otra salida?

Esas preguntas rondaron por mi mente toda la noche, hasta en mis sueños. Mañana partiría con Ero-Sennin de la Aldea y visitaremos Uzugakure… ¡Eso es, tengo una gran idea!

Se la avisaré a Kurama y al Sabio Pervertido, Jiji no tiene que saberlo ¡quiero hacerle una sorpresa!

-"¡Oye Gaki despierta!"-

-¿Qué sucede Kurama?- Apenas podía abrir mis ojos, tenía tanto sueño.

-¡Ya es tarde mocoso!- ¿Cómo? Esa voz… Ero-Sennin.

-Bien…- Me puse mi típica ropa… una chaleco de color naranja con una camiseta azulada por dentro y unos shorts del mismo color.

 **FIN POV NARUTO**

-Naruto, suerte… - El Sandaime se encontraba en la puerta principal de Konoha junto con Jiraiya y nuestro héroe.

-¡Gracias Jiji!-

-Volveremos… en el tiempo acordado, Tercero.- Se despedía del peliblanco pervertido.

-Si, Jiraiya te lo encargo.- Hiruzen extrañaría mucho al rubio imperactivo.

Alejados en una distancia considerable de Konoha, el Jinchuriki se dispuso a entablar conversación:

-Kurama, Ero-Sennin tengo una idea…-

-"¿De que se trata cachorro?"- El Kitsune veía con detenimiento al niño.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- El Sabio estaba del mismo modo que el Kyubi.

-Bueno…

Aquí se daría inicio a un nuevo tomo de la Historia de Naruto Uzumaki, el Ninja que viajó al tiempo en busca de solucionar errores y hallar la verdadera paz. Empieza "Arreglando el Futuro".

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **Hola aquí tienen el Cap se que es corto pero con esto terminamos lo que sería la Introducción de la Historia. Ya se vienen los tiempos de Academia, las fans 7w7, empieza el Harem, peleas épicas, la verdadera fuerza de Naruto, sangre y muchas Risas. Espero que disfruten de todo lo que se avecina.**_

 _ **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía T_T**_

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció el Cap?**_

 _ **¿Cuál será la idea de Naruto?**_

 _ **Lamento por no haber actualizado a tiempo hubo problemas con mi Internet… Ya saben escriban REVIEWS. Sin nada que decir me despido. SAYONARA.**_

 _ **PD: ¿Les parece si actualizo el Domingo para recompensar mi tiempo perdido?**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Hola habla ArimaKen0204 como lo prometí aquí está el Capítulo (**_ _Si actualice a tiempo xD soy el fucking amo :v_ _ **). Esta historia dará un salto temporal de 1 año osea cuando Naruto vuelve a la Aldea. Descuiden veremos mediante Flashbacks que ocurrió en el entrenamiento, así también que pasó con el viaje a Uzu No Kuni. Sin más preámbulo pasemos a los REVIEWS:**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por comentar. Disfruta del Cap.

 **Flarius:** Gracias, pobre Naruto… su Harem va a empezar 7u7 y también las Fan-girls. Y si actualicé soy muy responsable :v. Tus historias son fantásticas me gustan mucho las de High School DxD, hasta me dieron ganas de hacer una. Disfruta del Cap xD.

 **adansasuke15:** Gracias amigo y sobre la idea de Naruto quizás en este Capítulo lo resuelvas. Disfruta del Cap.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por tu Review amigo, Naruto se volverá muy fuerte… sobre la Masacre Uchiha no te puedo decir con certeza quizás en este Cap resuelvas todo. Disfrútalo.

 **Gonzox-kun:** ¿Ok? Disfruta del Cap :v

 _ **Estos son todos los REVIEWS. Disfruten del Capítulo y como siempre nos vemos abajo xD.**_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a** Masashi **Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 7: "Regresaste"**

Nos encontramos en el Edificio del Hokage donde cierto Viejo libraba una batalla contra el enemigo mortal de los Kages de todas las Aldeas "El papeleo".

-Uffff estoy cansado… al menos con Naruto todo era más entretenido.- Sarutobi extrañaba al niño rubio. Recordaba todos los problemas que pasó con el Consejo de Ancianos cuando se enteraron de la partida del Jinchuriki.

 **Flashback**

 _-¡Tercero como pudo dejar que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se fuera de la Aldea!- El anciano Homura estaba muy frustrado y furioso contra Sarutobi._

 _-¡Silencio! Hiruzen debe tener una explicación para todo esto ¿Verdad?- Danzo como siempre "ayudando" a su amigo._

 _-Para empezar, Jiraiya esta al cargo del niño se que lo protegerá hasta la muerte… Uzumaki Naruto fue a entrenar desde temprana edad para controlar el poder del Kyubi ¿No creen que sería muy útil en el futuro?- Esas palabras hicieron en los presentes mucho resultado puesto que se callaron._

 _-Buen punto, lograríamos tener un arma definitiva…- Danzo tenía otros planes para el rubio._

 _-(¡Como se atreve a hablar así de Naruto!)- El Sandaime echando humos por dentro._

 _-Si…- Respondió el Viejo con algo de odio en su voz._

 _-Exactamente ¿Cuándo volverá el niño de su viaje con Jiraiya?- Esta vez fue Koharu quien a dicho en interrogar._

 _-En un año, para empezar la Academia.- Hablo el Sandaime automáticamente._

 _-Bien el contenedor del Kyubi, será nuestro puente hacia la gloria de Konoha. Hiruzen convoca una reunión cuando vuelva.- Ordenó el líder de Raíz mientras se retiraba del lugar._

 _-Entendido…- Jiji seguía respondiendo con un tono frío._

 _-(Naruto espero te vuelvas fuerte, Danzo y el Consejo me tienen arto…)-_

 **Fin Flashback**

-(Ya a pasado un año… pensé que harías algo con respecto al Incidente pero me equivoque.)- Analizaba el Tercer Hokage.

 **Flashback**

Una noche pacífica en los barrios de la Policía Militar Uchiha… de encontraban todos tranquilamente paseando por los alrededores todo era paz.

-Itachi no hay más tiempo debes hacerlo es una orden.- El Concejo de Ancianos junto con Danzo habían decretado el inicio de la misión "Exterminio Uchiha".

-Si, no fallare…- Respondió el pelinegro mientras regresaba a su hogar.

Esa noche sería inolvidable para la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, ocurriría la más grande sangría de todas.

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **¡AYUDAAAAAAA!**

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Gritos se escuchaban por doquier, adultos y niños eran asesinados sin piedad. El olor a sangre rodeaba el ambiente…

Un niño se dirigía a casa luego de otro día de clases en la Academia de Ninjas, esperaba poder ver a su hermano y padres para contarles todo lo que había aprendido. Se le hizo raro el silencio abrumador, veía sangre por doquier… se asustó y corrió a toda velocidad con sus familiares. Al entrar a casa vio algo horrible y traumático… su Hermano, su mismo hermano se encontraba frente a los cadáveres de sus padres.

-¡¿Itachi-Nii quien hizo esto?!-

-Sasuke…- Al prodigio le dolía ver a su pequeño hermano de esta forma.

-¡Nooo! ¡¿Por qué?!- El pequeño niño estaba muy alterado.

-Lo hice por poder…- Itachi lanzó un Genjutsu a su Ototo logrando que este gritara y cayera al suelo muy asustado, en esa ilusión había visto las muertes de cada uno de los integrantes del Clan.

El Uchiha mayor salió afuera, tendría que abandonar Konoha y vivir como un Ninja renegado.

-¡Itachi!- Sasuke lo estaba siguiendo…

-Si quieres matarme y vengar a todos, ódiame, despréciame y vive en la Oscuridad. Sigue viviendo y algún día tendrás estos ojos…- Dijo mostrando su Magenkyo Sharingan.

-Entonces ven a buscarme… Adiós Sasuke.- Se despidió el Uchiha desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Itachiiii!- Exclamó con desesperación y rencor profundo el nombre de su antes Hermano Mayor. Fue tanto el odio que logró despertar el Sharingan por primera vez… cayó sin fuerzas al suelo desmayado. Desde ese día Uchiha Sasuke nunca volvería volvería ser el mismo, mataría y haría sufrir a Itachi por haberle quitado a sus padres, lo más preciado de su vida.

Cuando se enteraron todos en la Aldea ante tal suceso decir que se impactaron era poco, fue el fin del Clan más temible por su habilidad ocular, el fin del Clan Uchiha.

 **Fin Flashback**

Hiruzen estaba de malas hace un Mes que había ocurrido la Masacre Uchiha, no podía evitar tener algo de culpabilidad, después de todo no pudo negociar con Fugaku… el Consejo y Danzo ordenaron la sentencia al Barrio, inocentes, mujeres, niños todos ellos muertos sin sentido alguno. Ellos nunca se imaginaron que esa noche sería la última…

-(¡Maldición! Si Fugaku hubiera aceptado... todos ellos todavía estarían con vida.)-

Mientras Sarutobi seguía en sus pensamientos dos figuras de acercaban lentamente a las puertas de la Aldea.

-Oye… ¿Crees que el Hokage se enoje por llegar tarde?- Preguntaba una de las siluetas de menor tamaño que se encontraba con su rostro encapuchado.

-Espero que no…- Respondió la más alta se encontraba del mismo modo que la anterior.

-Me estoy aburriendooooo… me adelantare.- Dicho esto el encapuchado de menor tamaño fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

Fue fácil para el entrar, claro siempre se encontraban esos guardias dormidos. A veces no entendía como no los despedían. Tomó camino al edificio del Hokage, la Aldea no había cambiado nada… claro sólo habían nuevos edificios y falta de algunos ciudadanos pelinegros…

-(Cierto la Masacre…)- pensaba esta silueta.

Dentro de el edificio principal, se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta… estaba nervioso ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo golpearía por haber llegado tarde?

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Golpeó la puerta en espera de algún llamado…

-Puede pasar-

Entró se encontraba el Viejo leyendo algunos papeles…

-Hola Hokage-Sama por favor podría ordenar la salida de todos los Anbus de este lugar… es algo importante de lo que vengo a hablar.- El Sandaime abrió los ojos como platos cuando ese "tipo" de menor tamaño le ordenó tal cosa ¿Qué podía ser de tal importancia?

-Anbus ¡Retírense!-

-¡Si!- Salieron todos…

-Falta uno…- Otra vez, esto le recordaba cuando Naruto le dijo la verdad sobre su viaje en el tiempo.

-¡Anbu!- El ninja con máscara se fue sin dejar rastro.

Ya solos abundaba un silencio incómodo, ese sujeto encapuchado le daba mal espina…

-Veo que no me reconoces "Jiji"…- Esas palabras hicieron al Hokage abrir sus ojos como platos… al fin había regresado.

-¿Por qué no te sacas esa capucha?- Interrogó el maestro de los tres Sennin con una sonrisa.

-Es que me queda genial…- Sarutobi se cayó de su asiento por tal estupidez.

-¡Idiota!- Le dio un golpe en toda la cabeza al encapuchado.

\- ¡Eso dolió… es muy malo Viejo!- Se acariciaba la cabeza el desconocido.

-¡Tu tienes la culpa por ser un Idiota!-

-Jeje Bien me descubriré el rostro…- Arrastró el accesorio de los túnica y…

-No cambiaste nada… Naruto- Dijo el peliblanco viendo al rubio, estaba más alto se lo podía comparar a la altura de Sasuke o un poco más. Su cabello estaba largo pero no tanto se veía casi igual que antes.

-No físicamente pero deberías verme pelear' ttebayo- Aclaró el ojiazul.

-Si… Por cierto ¿Dónde está Jiraiya?- Ni se había dado cuenta de la falta del Sabio Pervertido.

-Lo deje atrás debe estar llegando.- Respondió el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué pasó en mi ausencia?- Naruto quería saber de todo…

-Con respecto a eso… Danzo y el Concejo a dieron cuenta de tu desaparición y tuve que decirles la verdad, la cual sería que te fuiste a entrenar con Jiraiya.-

-Ya veo… Danzo seguramente mencionó en volverme un Arma ¿verdad?.- Cuestionó el rubio.

-Estas en lo correcto.- Afirmó el Tercero.

-Otra cosa más Naruto… estoy decepcionado de ti.-

-Por la Masacre…- Completo el híbrido Uchiha-Senju.

-Si… creí que harías algo.-

-Bueno en verdad lo hice.- Eso dejo sorprendido al Anciano ¿Que rayos había hecho?

-Te lo diré cuando vuelva Ero-Sennin… por cierto Jeje se me hizo tarde ¿Aún puedo entrar a la Academia?-

-Claro, solamente pasaron Dos meses desde que empezó.-

-Sasuke…¿Cómo está?- Preguntó en busca de saber como se hallaba su Mejor Amigo.

-Digamos que se encuentra deprimido es igual que al de tu línea de Tiempo.-

-Entiendo-

 **TOC TOC TOC**

 **-** ¡Puedes pasar Ero-Sennin!-

-Espera ¿Cómo puedes saber con exactitud que es Jiraiya?- Hiruzen tenía curiosidad.

-Digamos que pude adquirir ciertas habilidades en mi entrenamiento Jeje- Respondió el Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-Hola Tercero…- Saludo el peliblanco largo.

-Jiraiya veo que llegaste…-

-Oye pervertido, Jiji quiere que le contemos sobre el supuesto Incidente Uchiha- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dejando con interrogativas al Hokage.

-¿Co-Como que supuesto? ¡¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?!- Sarutobi estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Jeje Tranquilo Jiji – Eso dejaba más dudas al Tercero ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó en la Masacre?!

-Para empezar, Naruto el día que nos fuimos ya había ideado un Plan para los Uchihas.- Dio inicio a las explicaciones Jiraiya.

-¿Un Plan?- Interrumpió el Viejo.

-Si, pero necesitas saber muchas más cosas para comprender todo esto.-

-El primer día de nuestro viaje, Kurama-Sama y Naruto me contaron sobre un lugar, un lugar donde existió el Clan más poderoso de todos, este se comparaba a los Uchiha y Senju. Uzushiogakure debió escucharlo ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Sarutobi tenía alguna que otra información sobre todo eso, Kushina venía de ese lugar igual que la esposa del Primer Hokage Mito Uzumaki. No tenía más conocimiento.

-Sólo se algunas cosas…- Respondió un poco shokeado, Hiruzen.

-Kurama-Sama me dijo que sería efectivo entrenar en ese lugar y cabía la posibilidad de que encontremos rollos con técnicas del Clan. Gracias a mis contactos nos tomo una semana en llegar al País, todo se hallaba destruido, templos, casas…- Redactaba Jiraiya su gran descubrimiento.

-No quedaba nada… bueno hasta que el niño encontró algo interesante en un templo semiderribado, para ser más correctos un cuarto subterráneo. Inspeccionamos el lugar detenidamente. Hallamos técnicas de sellado muy impresionantes y entre todas ellas un rollo muy llamativo de color dorado, Naruto logró abrirlo con un poco de su sangre Uzumaki.-

-El rollo contenía un mensaje que decía…- En ese momento el Hokage prestó mucha atención.

 **Flashback**

-Querido Uzumaki:

Todas las Naciones ninjas nos están atacando, temen de nuestro poder, todo lo que conocemos caerá, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos. En este cuarto se encuentran los más Grandes Fuinjutsus del Mundo Shinobi, lleva la paz a este país, restaura el Clan Uzumaki, confío en ti Hermano. Yo Ashina Uzumaki Líder de Uzushiogakure pongo toda mi fe en ti. Gracias por todo.- Terminó de leer el Pergamino Naruto todos se encontraban impactados ante tal revelación. ¿Por qué las Naciones Ninja atacaran Uzu?

 **Fin Flashback**

Sarutobi estaba muy sorprendido ¿Cómo podría ser que todas las Naciones atacaran a una sola? ¿Tan poderoso era el Clan Uzumaki?

-Se decía que los Uzumaki eran maestros del Fuinjutsu, su tiempo de vitalidad era muy largo y llevaban grandes reservas de Chakra. Igual que este mocoso.- Agregó el peliblanco pervertido.

-¡Entonces si cada uno de ellos eran así! ¡Imagínate un Ejército!- Sarutobi por fin empezaba a entender la fuerza de los pelirrojos.

-Eran Ninjas de Gran poder, Konoha había firmado un pacto de paz con ellos en su Fundación. Así que no tuvimos nada que ver con su destrucción.- Aclaró Jiraiya.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con los Uchiha?- Preguntó El anciano mientras veía que esto no encajaba en ningún sitio.

-Decidimos Instalarnos en Uzushiogakure, arreglamos algunas casas, nos deshicimos de los escombros con ayuda de Gamabunta y los otros Sapos. La dejamos limpia… en hacer todo esto nos tardamos un mes entero, ¡claro yo siempre entrenaba dattebayo!- Explicó el Ninja Rubio mientras Jiji asentía.

-Podemos decir que Uzu No Kuni esta siendo reconstruida en estos momentos.- Finalizo el Sennin.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Hiruzen estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo ¿Como pueden un Pervertido, un niño y un Zorro ,que por cierto no lo había visto hasta ahora, reconstruir un País entero? ¡Es una Locura!

-Recibimos ayuda de Tazuna y otros constructores por haberlos ayudado contra Gato, esa otra historia después te la cuento Jeje- Respondía el Uzumaki.

-Lo cierto es que con todo eso pudimos en un año reconstruir la mitad de Uzu. Dado esto perm...

-Aún no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con la Masacre.- De nuevo interrumpía el Vejetes.

-¡Jiji lo cortaste en la mejor parte!-

-¡Que! ¡Continúa Jiraiya!-

-Como decía, permitimos así tener habitantes…- Completo por fin el Sabio de los Sapos.

-¿Tener habitantes?- Tercero analizaba esa frase "Tener habitantes" podría ser que acaso…

-¿Qué piensas Jiji lo descifraste?- Interrogaba el niño con malicia.

-A-Acaso ustedes…- Al Tercero no le salían las palabras de su garganta estaba muy shokeado por tal revelación.

-¿Qué Tercero?- Jiraiya también se divertía por tal actitud de su Sensei.

-Us-Ustedes…-

-Jajajajaja Viejo deberías ver tu cara Jajajajaja- Naruto se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa.

-"Sarutobi…"- El Kyubi hizo acto de presencia en una nube de humo.

-Jaja ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá Kurama?- Interrogó Naruto recuperado de su explosión de risas.

-"Se podría decir que está casi lista, el País de las Olas nos ayudará con la Economía a cambio de Protección."-

-¡Enserio, genial!-

El Sandaime aún estaba en las nubes no podía creer que ellos hubieran hecho todo esto, ¡Resurgir una Nación Extinta! Eso era algo increíble, Naruto… ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Oigan podrá ser que ustedes… el Clan Uchiha…- Al fin soltó las palabras el Viejo ninja.

-Así es Jiji-

-Transportamos el Clan Uchiha a Uzushiogakure- Dijeron Naruto y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo.

Pobre Hiruzen… lo que tenía que aguantar. Esos Idiotas muy pronto lo matarían de un Paro.

-(Uzumaki Naruto… Regresaste)- Pensaba el Anciano mientras se desplomaba desmayado en el escritorio.

-Jeje Creo que nos pasamos Ero-Sennin-

-Si Gaki-

 **BARRIO DE LOS UCHIHA**

Un pequeño pelinegro rondaba por las calles todo estaba desolado, en completo silencio, entró a una casa…

-(Ódiame, despréciame y vive en la Oscuridad.)- Esas palabras rondaban por su mente una y otra vez.

-Itachi, me volveré fuerte… ¡Viviré en la Oscuridad! ¡Te mataré!- Exclamaba con mucha furia, entonces lo recordó, su hermano le había dicho sobre un cuarto subterráneo donde se guardaban los secretos del Clan. Se dirigió a ese lugar a toda velocidad.

-Ya veo…- Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía un mural de piedra…

-El Magenkyo Sharingan…-

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **Hola aquí tienen el Cap. Bueno lo Di a tiempo xD.**_

 _ **¿Qué hará Naruto en la Academia?**_

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionará Sarutobi al despertar?**_

 _ **¿Cómo estarán los Uchiha en Uzu?**_

 _ **Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Comenten que tal les pareció… Estaré subiendo los Capítulos por semana no digo días… Bueno queridos lectores son más que decir me despido. SAYONARA.**_

 _ **PD: Perdón por las faltas de Ortografía.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Hola habla ArimaKen0204 vengo con nuevo capítulo… como vimos anteriormente Naruto reveló que los Uchihas están en Uzu que está siendo reconstruida. Pero la duda es ¿Cómo sobrevivieron los Uchiha?**_

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 **Gonzox-kun:** Eso lo sabremos en este Cap. Gracias por tu comentario.

 _ **Debido a problemas que hubo con Fiction parece que la mayoría de ustedes no pudo dejar su comentario, pero igual agradezco a**_ _ **Zafir09**_ _ **y a**_ _ **Flarius**_ _ **. Por haberme mandado un mensaje con sus opiniones en serio aprecio mucho todo eso. Sin más que decir pasemos al Cap…**_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a** Masashi **Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 8: "El Plan Revelado"**

 **Anteriormente:**

 _-Transportamos el Clan Uchiha a Uzushiogakure- Dijeron Naruto y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo._

 _Pobre Hiruzen… lo que tenía que aguantar. Esos Idiotas muy pronto lo matarían de un Paro._

 _-(Uzumaki Naruto… Regresaste)- Pensaba el Anciano mientras se desplomaba desmayado en el escritorio._

 _-Jeje Creo que nos pasamos Ero-Sennin-_

 _-Si Gaki-_

 **Actualidad:**

El Tercer Hokage empezaba a abrir sus ojos… estaba recuperando la conciencia.

-Hummm etto ¿Naruto? … ¡Naruto! ¡Te voy a matar pequeño engreído!- Sandaime muy enfadado fue a por el rubio.

-¡Jiji espere! ¡Nooooooo!- Un grito se escuchó por toda la Aldea de la Hoja.

Después de golpear al pobre Naruto, Hiruzen estaba muy estresado había descubierto muchas cosas en un solo día. Y está de más decir que todavía estaba un poco confundido.

-Me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo es que salvaron al Clan Uchiha de la Masacre?- Empezó Interrogando El Viejo Sarutobi.

-Hablamos con Itachi después de que lo mandaron a cumplir con su misión…- Recordaba Jiraiya mientras el Uzumaki con un gran chichón en la cabeza ponía una faceta de nostalgia y tristeza.

 **Flashback**

 _Dos figuras avanzaban a toda velocidad sobre unos árboles en camino a su objetivo… Konoha._

 _-Ya casi llegamos Gaki…- Informaba cierto peliblanco pervertido conocido._

 _-Si, espero no sea tarde.- Contestaba el Ninja imperactivo, Naruto._

 _Siguieron su camino a toda velocidad, ya cerca de las puertas de Konoha captaron el Chakra de dos personas._

 _-(Ese Chakra… ¡Itachi!)- Pensaba el niño con marcas de bigote en su cara._

 _-Será mejor que vallamos Ero-Sennin.-_

 _-¡Que no me llames así!-_

 _Rastrearon las energías hasta una cascada donde se quedaron ocultos para ve lo que sucedería…_

 _-Itachi… acéptalo, aunque todos te odien, yo se que eres un verdadero Shinobi de Konoha.- Dijo un Uchiha mientras sostenía en una de sus manos su único ojo Sharingan._

- _Shisui…- El pelinegro aceptó el regalo de su mejor amigo…_

 _-Úsalo para proteger la Aldea de la Hoja, terminarás con los problemas de los Sharingan.- Pidió su "Hermano Mayor"._

 _-Shisui… Gracias.- Se despedía el pelinegro hermano de Sasuke._

 _-Adiós… Itachi- Correspondía el Uchiha ahora ciego._

 _Jiraiya y Naruto quedaron desconcertados con la escena vista, decidieron seguir a Itachi…_

 _-Así que ese era Shisui…- Pensaba Naruto en voz alta haciendo que el pervertido de su maestro le prestara atención._

 _-¿Acaso lo conoces?-_

 _-En mi línea de tiempo Itachi en estado Edo-Tensei me hablo un poco sobre el…- Aclaraba el ojiazul._

 _-Ya veo-_

 _Divisaron a lo lejos que su objetivo se detenía… seguramente los había notado._

 _-Descúbrete…- Ordenó seriamente el pelinegro mientras solamente Naruto bajaba de un árbol._

 _-Itachi… - Respondió en un susurro el rubio mientras…_

 _-(¡_ _Sharingan_ _!)- Activaba su Doujutsu regalo de Sasuke._

 _-(¡Un Sharingan! ¿Pero como?… no parece ser miembro del Clan, además es un niño.)- Analizaba el Uchiha._

 _\- Niño... ¿Quién eres?- Intento entablar conversación el muy pronto miembro de Akatsuki._

 _-Soy Uzumaki Naruto… supongo me conoces.-_

 _-(Es hijo del Cuarto Hokage… pero ¿Cómo tiene el Sharingan?)-_

 _-Este no es un lugar para que tu andes jugando… es muy peligroso.- Hablo con desinterés el Uchiha mientras empezaba a alejarse._

 _-¡Tu deberías tener cuidado!- Exclamó el rubio mientras…_

 _-¡_ _Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu_ _!- Lanzó una Gran bola de fuego en dirección al pelinegro que sorprendido contratacó con otra…_

 _-¡_ _Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu_ _!- Las técnicas se juntaron una con otra ninguna cesaba de fuerza y potencia…_

 _ **BOMMMMM**_

 _-¿Cómo es que tu…?- Itachi estaba bastante asombrado y más por la potencia con la que atacó el rubio._

 _-Te responderé todo… ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?- Interrogó el niño mientras se alejaba con el ojinegro siguiéndolo._

 _-Así que Itachi Uchiha…- Hizo aparición el Sabio Pervertido._

 _-¡Jiraiya-Sama!- Estaba bastante intrigado con lo que ocurría._

 _-Descuida estoy con el Gaki…-_

 _Llegaron a un lugar del bosque bastante alejado de Konoha. Había cosas que aclarar entre ellos sobre todo "La Masacre Uchiha"._

 _-¿De que querías hablar?-_

 _-Para empezar no soy de esta línea de Tiempo, vengo del Futuro y te puedo asegurar que no es muy bello…- Eso causó más intriga al pelinegro._

 _-Si vienes del Futuro deberías saber lo que planeó hacer…-_

 _-Planeas matar a todo el Clan Uchiha menos a Sasuke y después irte a Akatsuki donde protegerías a Konoha desde las sombras.- Respondió Naruto sinceramente._

 _-¿Co-Como es…- Itachi dio un paso atrás estaba muy shokeado ¿Cómo puede ser que un simple niño sepa todo eso? ¡El no se lo había dicho a nadie, no siquiera al Hokage!_

 _-Te lo dije vengo del Futuro… ahora escucha tengo muchas cosas que contarte.-_

 _Y así estuvieron revelando sucesos y hechos, el pobre Uchiha estaba muy nervioso, Sasuke murió en el Futuro y todo por su culpa… tendría que solucionar sus errores._

 _-Entiendo todo lo que me dijiste, aunque todavía desconfío de ti.- Dio su opinión sobre todo esto._

 _-Eso lo sabía…-Soltó en un suspiro el rubio mientras seguía…_

 _-No quería usar este método pero… no hay forma.-_

 _-¿De que estas hablando?- Itachi tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto._

 _-Sólo mírame a los ojos…- De pronto del pelinegro se encontraba en el Valle del Fin, pero era día, hace un momento estaban en la Oscuridad. Sólo significaba una cosa… Genjutsu._

 _-Presta atención… de aquí comienza todo.- Naruto había salido de la nada se encontraba a su lado junto con Jiraiya._

 _-¡Sasuke!-_

 _-¡Naruto!-_

 _Dos "amigos" se encontraban librando un combate en sus máximas fuerzas. Sasuke en la última forma de la marca de la maldición corría a toda velocidad con su Chidori, Naruto había liberado la 1ra cola del Kyubi llevaba consigo un Rasengan. Estaban dispuestos a impactar sus técnicas, de un salto llegaron a su objetivo._

 _-¡_ _Rasengan_ _!-_

 _-¡_ _Chidori_ _!-_

 _ **BAMMMMMM**_

 _Cuando todo el polvo se dispersó se pudo ver a un pelinegro agachado junto a un inconsciente Uzumaki._

 _-Cumpliré mi venganza…- Finalizó el pelinegro mientras arrojaba su bandana al suelo en señal de deserción._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro, pasaron escena tras escena, era todo lo que Naruto le había contado. Obito, Madara, Kaguya._

 _-¡Sasuke!- Grito el Uzumaki con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-Fe…liz…Cum…ple…años… Amigo.- Dijo sus últimas palabras el Uchiha Vengador con una ensangrentada sonrisa._

 _-Sasuke…- Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos su Ototo había muerto._

 _-Ves… así es como llegue a este lugar. ¿Piensas ayudarme a cambiar todo esto?- Pregunto el rubio mientras deshacía la ilusión._

 _-Lo haré… Naruto Uzumaki.- Asintió el Uchiha sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _-Buena decisión Itachi…- Resaltó el Sennin Pervertido Jiraiya._

 _-Ahora sólo queda que mates a todos los Uchihas…- Decidió iniciar Naruto._

 _-¡Que! Pero…- Itachi estaba a punto de responder…_

 _-Descuida no serán esos Uchihas… sólo clones de Sangre.-_

 _-¿Clones de Sangre?- El pelinegro nunca había escuchado sobre eso._

 _-Si… solamente ellos deben darme un poco de su sangre, es suficiente con una gota, Ero-Sennin me ayudará con el resto.-_

 _-De acuerdo, vamos.- Así tomaron camino hasta la entrada de Konoha._

 _Ya en el Barrio Uchiha…_

 _-Bien, Itachi dirígeme a tu hogar… quiero hablar con Fugaku.- Fue Jiraiya quien ordenó._

 _-¡Si!-_

 _Fueron de camino al departamento del pelinegro, suerte no había nadie por los alrededores, ya dentro de encontraron la madre de Sasuke e Itachi… Mikoto._

 _-Etto… Jiraiya-Sama que lo trae por este lugar.- Hablaba una nerviosa Uchiha._

 _-Hola Mikoto, ¿Se encuentra Fugaku?- Respondió el pervertido con una sonrisa._

 _-Si, pueden pasar, en un momento viene.- Dicho esto fue al llamado de su esposo._

 _-¡Gracias!- Un rubio imperactivo de dirigió a toda velocidad al interior de la casa._

 _-¿E-Ese es el hi-hijo del Yon-Yondaime?- Interrogó la sorprendida madre de Itachi que llegaba del interior de una habitación._

 _-Si, ese Idiota es Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo el peliblanco mientras pasaba al departamento._

 _-Buenas noches Madre.- Saludo cortésmente Itachi quien se encontraba escondido atrás de Jiraiya._

 _-Itachi pensé que estabas de…-_

 _-Es mi turno libre- Respondió secamente mientras entraba al "living"._

 _-Jiraiya-Sama…- Saludo con una reverencia Fugaku que hacía acto de presencia._

 _-Fugaku tenemos que hablar…-_

 _-¡Así que tu eres el padre de Sasuke!- Exclamó el emocionado Uzumaki._

 _-Tu eres…-_

 _-¡Uzumaki Naruto!- Se presentó el ojiazul con una sonrisa zorruna._

 _-(Es hijo del Cuarto y Kushina Uzumaki…)- Analizaba y aclaraba sus pensamientos el mayor de los Uchihas._

 _-Ya veo, ¿De que quería hablar Jiraiya-Sama?-_

 _-Del levantamiento Uchiha.- Respondió rápidamente Naruto con una expresión dura en su rostro._

 _-¡¿Co-Como es que sabes eso?!- Casi dijeron en un grito el Matrimonio… Fugaku sabía muy bien sobre eso, después de todo... el esta al mando, Mikoto sólo sabía algunas cosas pues había estado escuchando a su marido hablar con otros líderes._

 _-Oye Itachi ¿Puedes mostrarles todo eso? A mi da pereza.- El pelinegro miraba al ojiazul con una gota estilo anime en la nuca._

 _-Padre, Madre no les haré daño… sólo no intenten anularlo.-_

 _En eso Itachi hizo el mismo Genjutsu que uso Naruto, sólo que esta vez lo reforzó con su Magenkyo Sharingan que había conseguido gracias a Shisui._

 _-Así que esto es… el Futuro.- Dijo la mujer Uchiha con algunas lágrimas después de todo había visto la muerte de Sasuke._

 _-¿Planean cooperar?- Pregunto el Jinchuriki al instante._

 _-No… puede que todo esto sea un farsa, Itachi como conseguiste el Magenkyo Sharingan.- Interrogó Fugaku con desconfianza en su hijo. Itachi no se inmutó en responder…_

 _-Lo sabía, asesinaste a Shisui…- Fugaku estaba furioso, el Namikase estaba a punto de calmar la tensión con la verdad pero Jiraiya lo detuvo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación._

 _-Yo no lo hice…- Fue la única frase que hablo el pelinegro prodigio._

 _-¡Mientes!-_

 _-Así que no ayudarán… no tengo opción.- El rubio dejo sentir su instinto asesino que hizo helar la sangre a todos los presentes._

 _-Itachi comienza con la "Masacre Uchiha"- Ordenó el Ojiazul mientras soltaba una sonrisa psicópata._

 _-(¡Masacre Uchiha no querrá decir… en verdad matará a todos!)- Mikoto estaba muy asustada._

 _-¿En verdad matarás a todos?- Fugaku sentía un poco de miedo pero sabía disimularlo muy bien._

 _-Lo hice en la otra línea de tiempo… ¿De verdad crees que no lo haré ahora?-_

 _-¿Fugaku piensas dejar que se extinga un Clan completo?- Jiraiya tomó palabra._

 _-¿Qué propones Uzumaki Naruto?- Hablo el Uchiha más viejo resignado._

 _-Pienso llevarlos a un lugar seguro… nadie sabrá sobre su existencia ya que aquí si ocurrirá la Masacre Uchiha.- Dijo el niño rubio con inteligencia._

 _-¿Y ese lugar sería?- En ese momento todos estuvieron atentos a la respuesta del rubio._

 _-Uzushiogakure…-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_

 _-¡Ese lugar fue destruido hace años!- El pelinegro mayor pensaba que le estaban jugando una broma._

 _-Fue… pero ahora está siendo reconstruido.- Aclaró el Sennin._

 _-¿¡Como que está siendo reconstruido!?-_

 _-Muy pronto lo sabrán...- Dijo con un aire de misterio el Ninja remolino._

 _-Dudo que los otros líderes acepten tal propuesta.- El patriarca Uchiha tenía razón, el podría estar al mando pero necesitaba la aprobación de todos._

 _-Entiendo…- Naruto la tenía difícil._

 _-¿Si convocas una reunión en este instante?- Mikoto aconsejaba a su esposo._

 _-Sería una opción.- Ideaba el rubio._

 _Sin decir nada Fugaku se retiró del departamento, planeaba explicarle a los líderes sobre este asunto, creía sólo un poco en Naruto pero algo en el le causaba confianza. Cuando todos estaban reunidos en la "sala de reuniones" El Uchiha informaba sobre todo este asunto del viaje a Uzu… algunos lo llamaban loco pero otros ciudadanos confiaban plenamente en el. Estaban contados los que realmente sobrevivirían._

 _-Esta hecho…- El líder regresaba a su hogar dando su aprobación._

 _-¡Bien!- El Uzumaki estaba feliz su plan daría éxito._

 _-Pero…- Ese pero lo estremeció un poco._

 _-Solamente salvaremos a los ciudadanos, los líderes y sus familias tendrán que morir.-_

 _-¿¡Porque dices eso!?- El ojiazul estaba confundido._

 _-Unos pocos aceptaron mi propuesta… el resto piensa seguir con la Guerra Civil.-_

 _-Ya veo…-_

 _-Itachi… sabes que hacer.- Ordenó el Sennin de los Sapos._

 _Itachi salió de ese lugar, se dirigía sigilosamente hasta la casa de los cabecillas del Clan Uchiha, misión "matarlos"._

 _-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Un Hombre de mayor edad miraba con miedo como una sombra avanzaba por su casa._

 _-Lo siento…- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo escuchar antes de perder la vida cayendo decapitado al suelo._

 _Lo mismo pasaba con otros departamentos, nadie se daba cuenta que poco a poco se fue mermando la población, familias enteras de líderes asesinadas._

 _-Mátame… Conspire contra Konoha y fui el que estuvo al mando de todo.- Esas palabras hicieron a Itachi derramar algunas lágrimas dentro de sus ojos sin sentimiento alguno._

 _Naruto y Jiraiya le contaron todo lo que había pasado con Shisui… Fugaku estaba muy dolido, acusar a Itachi sin tener la culpa, aunque eso no saldaba de que estuvo transmitiendo información a Sarutobi y los otros miembros del Consejo. Pero de todos modos era su Hijo, el nunca supo como demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ellos y su esposa aunque por dentro los amaba._

 _-Cuida de Sasuke, cuida de tu Madre y de Konoha. Eres un Gran Hijo, Itachi, siempre tuve felicidad de tenerte aunque no supe demostrarlo, Perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti. TE QUIERO HIJO.- Se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa el patriarca Uchiha._

 _-Yo también Papá…- Finalizó el Uchiha mientras con su Katana atravesaba el abdomen de su querido padre._

 _Mikoto se encontraba llorando en los brazos del Ermitaño…_

 _-El lo decidió para pagar sus pecados y traiciones.- Fue lo único que dijo el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin en honor al Uchiha._

 _-Será mejor que empecemos con el "Plan Uchiha"- Dio inicio el niño con determinación._

 _Se dictaron en ir departamento por departamento extrayendo sangre de civiles y produciéndolos en Clones… Claro estos aceptaban gracias a los Ciudadanos que estuvieron presentes con el difunto Fugaku._

 _-¡_ _Jutsu: Kuron Buraddo_ _!- Exclamaba Naruto mientras realizaba sellos a gran velocidad. Ya que este disponía en su palma de un poco de Sangre de un aldeano Uchiha, golpeó el suelo y este empezó a realizarse una copia exacta al del pelinegro que por asco se desmayó._ _ *****_

 _Y así fueron por todo el Barrio Uchiha creando Clones de Sangre…_

 _-Ya terminamos…- soltó en un suspiro un rubio cansado._

 _-¿Cómo los llevaremos?- Itachi tenía esa curiosidad._

 _-Fácil… reúnelos a todos en un punto exacto sin llamar la atención o estamos perdidos.- Jiraiya respondió con sinceridad._

 _-¡Si!-_

 _Todos los Uchihas se encontraban en una plaza, claro estaban discutiendo, nada que un sello de contención del sonido de parte del peliblanco pervertido no pudo solucionar._

 _-¡Bien quiero que todos se tomen de las manos!- Grito Naruto mientras sonreía arriba de una fuente de gran tamaño_

 _-¡Sal de ahí Gaki!-_

 _-¡Mocoso!-_

 _Pobres de los que insultaban al Uzumaki._

 _-¡Que se agarren de las manos o…- En ese momento El ninja rubio dejo sentir su instinto asesino mientras Nueve Colas de color Dorado bailaban atrás de el._

 _-¡El-El Kyubi!- Estaban más enloquecidos que antes._

 _-¡Por favor necesito que se calmen el es Uzumaki Namikase Naruto, hijo del Cuarto Hokage y es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi!- Todos los pelinegros estaban en Shock ante tal revelación de parte de Jiraiya._

 _-¡Los llevaremos a un lugar mejor donde nadie los culpara por nada, podrán vivir en paz!- De apoco fueron tomando confianza._

 _-¡Siiiiii!-_

 _-¡Uzumaki Naruto!-_

 _-¡Jiraiya-Sama!-_

 _-(Que fácil es persuadir a unos aldeanos…)- El Ojiazul tenía una gota de gran tamaño en la nuca._

 _Uno por uno, todos se tomaron de las manos en señal de unión…_

 _-¡Están listos!- Exclamó el Niño a gran voz._

 _-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!-_

 _-¡_ _Hiraishin No Jutsu_ _!- Todos desaparecieron en un destello de color naranja._

 _Bueno, no todos…_

 _-No piensas venir con nosotros…- hablaba un Clon del hijo del Cuarto._

 _-Lo siento, pero tengo que proteger a esta Aldea es mi deber…-_

 _-Entiendo… Itachi, protegerla desde las sombras ¿Verdad?-_

 _-Si, aunque tenga que vivir mi vida como un renegado.-_

 _-Gracias por todo… descuida cuidaré de tu madre y los otros Uchihas, nos volveremos a ver.- Se despidió el niño apuntando con el puño al pelinegro._

 _-Adiós Uzumaki Naruto…- Correspondió el saludo Itachi mientras veía como el Bushin desaparecía en una nube de humo._

 _-(Bien sólo queda "matar" a todos…)- Analizó el Ninja Renegado mientras "asesinaba" supuestamente a todos los habitantes del lugar…_

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **¡AYUDAAAAAAA!**

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 _Gritos se escuchaban por doquier, adultos y niños eran asesinados sin piedad. El olor a sangre rodeaba el ambiente…_

 _Un niño se dirigía a casa luego de otro día de clases en la Academia de Ninjas, esperaba poder ver a su hermano y padres para contarles todo lo que había aprendido. Se le hizo raro el silencio abrumador, veía sangre por doquier… se asustó y corrió a toda velocidad con sus familiares. Al entrar a casa vio algo horrible y traumático… su Hermano, su mismo hermano se encontraba frente a los cadáveres de sus padres._

 _-¡¿Itachi-Nii quien hizo esto?!-_

 **Fin Flashback**

-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó…- Seguramente hasta el mismo Orochimaru daría cualquier cosa por ver la cara que tenía Sarutobi en estos momentos.

-Etto ¿Tercero?- Jiraiya temía que su Sensei hubiera muerto…

-Es-Estoy Bi-Bien, só-sólo ne-necesito un descanso… pueden retirarse.-

-¿Seguro está bien Jiji?- Naruto estaba del mismo modo que su pervertido maestro.

-Cl-Claro…-

Sin preocupaciones los recién llegados Shinobis se retiraron del lugar junto con Kurama.

-"No se veía nada bien…"- Opino el Zorro.

-Estas en lo Correcto Kurama.- Aseguró el Niño mientras veía como el Kyubi se esfumaba en una nube de humo.

-Será mejor que vallamos por algo de comer. – Ideó El Sennin peliblanco ya fuera del Edificio.

-¡Si, Ramen!- Se dirigieron felices a su objetivo "Ichiraku Ramen's" ese local quedaría vacío, literalmente.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- El Sandaime quedaría sin aliento alguno.

-(Lo siento Jiji… ¡Jajajajaja!)-

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ *****_ _: Como el nacimiento de Zetsus Blanco, ya saben sustancia pegajosa que va formando un cuerpo etc._

 _ **Hasta aquí el Cap, un poco más largo de lo usual…**_

 _ **¿Cómo le irá a Naruto en la Academia?**_

 _ **¿Habrá Fangirls para Naruto?**_

 _ **Perdón por las faltas de Ortografía T_T**_

 _ **Todo eso en el próximo Cap… trataré de subirlo lo más antes posible así que estén atentos. Gracias sin mas que decir me despido. SAYONARA.**_

 _ **PD: ¿Qué tal les pareció el Cap? REVIEWS**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Hola habla ArimaKen0204 vine con una nueva actualización de la historia. Como vimos anteriormente Naruto y Jiraiya revelaron como salvaron a los Uchihas de la supuesta "Masacre" causada por Itachi.**_

 _ **En este Cap veremos como le irá al Uzumaki en la Academia… jejeje. Pasemos a los REVIEWS:**_

 **CCSakuraforever:** Que buenos que te haya gustado. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, Disfruta del Cap xD.

 **OTAKUFire:** Gracias por tu REVIEW y este Cap veremos sobre la Academia 7u7r será algo muy complicado para el Rubio. MUAJAJAAJAJAJJA (Risa malvada). Disfruta del Cap.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por tu REVIEW y si pobre Hiruzen u.u. Disfruta del Cap.

 **Gonzox-kun:** Será muy difícil que Sasuke se de cuenta de Uzu, más adelante veremos porque, Gracias por tu Comentario. Disfruta del Cap.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko:** Que bien que te haya encantado, jeje parece que te di un susto con la Masacre Uchiha jaja, aquí tienes el Cap Disfrútalo.:)

 **Kurosaki-kun:** Gracias que bueno que te haya gustado, encerio tengo esa calificación O_O jeje Gracias enserio. Aquí tienes el Cap Disfrútalo. xD.

 **Fati:** Jeje 3 REVIEWS tuyos Mmmm nose cual responder… Bueno responderé todos. Gracias que bueno que te encante, yo también detesto que dejen Fics sin completar, trataré de hacerlo un poco más largo… No abandonare este Fic ya que eh avanzado mucho y no quiero desperdiciarlo. Lo terminaré si o si, Gracias por tu Comentario, Aquí tienes la continuación de este Rikholino Fic 7w7. Disfrutala :D.

 **daniel2610994:** Si ya se que va lenta T_T, después de todo soy un principiante… mmmmmmmm Nose si poner FemKurama de hecho no lo tenía pensado desde que empezó el Fic, no me cuadra que Kurama siendo mujer… Eh leído Fics de este tipo y me encantaron pero tengo dudas sobre insertar a Kurama en el Harem de Naruto. Intento hacer el Fic lo más parecido posible al anime. De igual manera lo pensaré… ALLHAU AKBAR :v (explota toda mi casa.) Disfruta del Cap.

 **Jvfktm: ¿** Enserio? ¡Gracias! Eso tendrás que averiguarlo… Disfruta del Cap. xD.

 _ **Bueno estos son todos los REVIEWS sin mas preámbulo pasemos al Cap. Nos vemos abajo xD.**_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a** Masashi **Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 9: "Viejos Amigos"**

-¿Para que me llamó Hokage-Sama?- Preguntaba un Chunnin con peinado en forma de piña.

-Iruka tendrás en tu clase un nuevo alumno… Uzumaki Naruto.- Ese nombre hizo al Hombre de la cicatriz tener un poco de odio. El Kyubi había asesinado a sus padres… se decía que el Cuarto lo había vencido pero sellándolo en un niño. Si, Uzumaki Naruto el portador del Nueve Colas.

-El Jinchuriki del Kyubi…-

-Te diré un secreto rango S, nadie debe saberlo… Yondaime antes de fallecer tuvo un hijo.- Reveló el Sandaime.

-A-Acaso…- El moreno no lo podía creer…

-Si… Naruto es hijo de Minato Namikase.-

Nos situamos en un departamento muy desordenado y lleno de telarañas…

-¡Pensé que Jiji limpiaría mi cuarto' ttebayo!- Exclamaba el ojiazul muy desconcertado ante tal visión.

-"Será mejor que empieces a ordenar…"- Kurama se hallaba su lado.

-Esta bien…- Dijo en un suspiro el rubio mientras hacia un sello y todo el lugar era arrasado por un violento aire.

-Creo que me pase un poco' ttebayo…- Se resignaba el niño mientras veía su cuarto aún más desordenado que antes.

-"Aunque quitaste el polvo…"-

-Si… tendré que hacerlo a la manera tradicional.- Bufaba el Uzumaki con lágrimas estilo anime.

Y así el niño estuvo el resto del día ordenando sus cosas, mientras Kurama dormía plácidamente en su cama.

-(No es justo… ¡Estúpido Zorro!)- Reclamaba Naruto mentalmente.

-Por fin termine…- Soltó en un suspiro mientras apreciaba todo su esfuerzo en arreglar sus cosas. Salió del lugar y fue directamente al Edificio Hokage.

-¡Oye Jiji!- Saludo el rubio mientras habría la puerta despreocupadamente.

-Hola Naruto…- Aparte del Hokage se hallaba otra persona… aquella persona que lo apoyó desde el principio.

-Iruka-Sensei…- Susurro sin que nadie lo escuchara.

-Hola yo soy Iruka Umino y seré tu Sensei en la Academia Ninja.- Saludo amistosamente el Ninja de la cicatriz.

-Ho-Hola…- Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y agradecerle por todo su apoyo…

-Bueno me despido Hokage-Sama…- Hizo una reverencia mientras se retiraba.

-Jiji… ¡Gracias!- Agradecía el Ninja Remolino con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-No es nada Naruto… mañana empezaras la Academia.-

-¡Bien! Veré a mis Amigos de nuevo.- El Ninja Imperactivo estaba muy emocionado.

-Piensas verlos con esos harapos…- Tenía razón Naruto solamente se encontraba con su típico Scott azul y su chaleco naranja.

Nos encontramos en un balneario donde como siempre se hallaba un peliblanco buscando "información".

-Ohhhhh- Jiraiya estaba que echaba humos mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

-¡Oye Ero-Sennin!- Maldecía la aparición del Gaki.

-¡No me llames así!- Exclamó sin darse cuenta que…

-¡Un pervertido!- Todas las mujeres salieron en busca de su víctima.

Jiraiya corría a toda velocidad mientras una nube de humo gigante lo perseguía…

-¡Idiota!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- Naruto cayó al terreno… moriría de risa.

Después de este espectáculo terminado el pobre Sennin estaba lleno de moretones…

-¡Jajajajaja!- El rubio aun seguía en el suelo sin parar de reír.

-¡Cállate… viniste a molestar mientras recolectaba "información" para mi preciado libro!- Estaba muy enfurecido.

-Podríamos ir en busca de un traje nuevo… este está muy usado' ttebayo.-

-No lo se…- Dudaba el peliblanco.

-¡Vamos Ero-Sennin!-

-Esta bien...- Se resignó al fin.

Al día siguiente todos iban rumbo a la Academia menos un rubio que se hallaba…

-Hunnnngk Hunnnnngk-

-"Grrrrrrrr"-

Niños y Zorro dormidos como muertos mientras roncaban sin nadie que los molestara. Excepto el "Despertador" aquel arma definitiva contra el sueño…

 **RINNGG RINNGG RINNGG**

Como por reflejo el rubio aun dormido aplastó sin compasión al pobre sonador.

-(Tengo que dormir bien, mañana tengo el primer día de Academia…)- Pensaba medio dormido.

-(Espera… Academia… ¡Academia!)- Se despertó de golpe, poniendo en alerta al pequeño Zorro…

-"¡Que pasa!"-

-Ya es de mañana… ¡Se me hace tarde para la Academia!- Exclamó asustado el niño.

-"¡Sólo por eso me despertaste! ¡Grrrrr!"-

-¡No, espera Kurama!-

Unas mordidas mañaneras de parte del felino al Uzumaki. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, hasta se creía que superaba la velocidad del Yondaime, y salió a toda velocidad.

-(Tengo que apresurarme o Iruka-Sensei me mata' ttebayo…)- Pensaba el ojiazul mientras corría con su típico estilo ninja por los tejados de las casas.

-No entiendo porque viniste Kurama…- El pequeño Zorro se encontraba a su lado siguiéndole a toda velocidad.

-"Simple… para vigilar que no hagas una estupidez."- Eso dejo al niño con una gota de gran tamaño en su nuca debido a su frustración.

-Estúpido Zorro…-

-"Mocoso malcriado…"- Siguieron insultándose el resto del trayecto.

Mientras en la Academia…

Iruka estaba de malas todos los niños gritando por doquier, "practicando" Taijutsu y una gran cantidad a niñas admirando a cierto pelinegro Uchiha. Nada que el Umino no pudiera controlar, gracias a su Jutsu "Cabezota Gigante".

-Bien niños, hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante. Puedes pasar…-

 **FLASH**

En un destello naranja apareció un Rubio de Ojos Azules junto con un pequeño Zorro de color Naranja…

-(Ufff justo a tiempo…)- Resoplaba el niños para sus adentros.

-"(¡Idiota, usaste el Hiraishin!)"-

-(Lo siento Kurama no tuve alternativa, jeje)-

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!- Exclamó el Ninja Remolino con su nueva vestimenta, esta consistía en una camiseta de manga larga color negra con un Remolino Naranja en su frente típico del Clan Uzumaki acompañado de un pantalón Anbu del mismo color con los tobillos vendados y unas sandalias también negras. *****

-Awwwwwwww- Todas las niñas del salón estaban con corazones en sus ojos por la imagen del rubio.

-(Jajaja Veo que están todos… Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata...

-Naruto puedes sentarte… ahí.- Ordenó el Chunnin sorprendido por la entrada del niño mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el asiento vacío.

-Bien comenzaremos con la clase… hoy veremos sobre el Chakra…- Nadie prestaba atención al pobre moreno.

Era un momento de tensión, la mujeres se debatían en su interior, Sasuke o Naruto ninguna de las féminas se podía decidir. Hasta se apreciaba que salía humo de sus cabezas, ¿como terminaría esto? Nadie lo sabía.

-"(¡Jajajajajaja!)"- El Kyubi no se aguantaba la risa.

-(¡De que te ríes bola de pelos!)-

-"(Observa las niñas a tu alrededor…)"- En eso Naruto diviso como todas ellas lo observaban con corazones y muy sonrojadas.

-(¿Qué les pasa? ¡Espera puede ser que, Sasuke esta al lado mío!)-

-(No lo veo… Acaso…)-

-"(¡Jajajajaja! Te ven a ti mocoso.)"-

-(¡¿Qué?!)- El Jinchuriki no lo podía creer.

 **RINNG RINNG**

-Pueden salir niños… excepto tu Naruto.- Eso confundió un poco al Uzumaki ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Todos salieron, bueno mayormente las niñas siguiendo al Uchiha, el ojiazul fue junto a su Sensei.

-Oye Naruto… ¿Qué técnica utilizaste para aparecer de repente?- Eso le causaba mucha curiosidad al Umino.

-Yo… Bueno… Etto.- Estaba muy nervioso no sabía que responder.

-¡Jiji me la enseñó! No recuerdo su nombre 'ttebayo…-

-Así que no lo recuerdas… esta bien, puedes salir- Respondió despreocupadamente el Ninja de la cicatriz.

-(Ufffff eso estuvo cerca…)-

-"(¡Por eso te dije que no la usaras!)"-

-(Jejeje)-

Todo transcurrió normal, tan pronto como salió del salón de clases una turba de niñas lo acorralaron…

-Etto… No lo se… ¡Espera que!- El pobre niño sonrojado respondía como podía cada pregunta.

-(¡Kurama ayúdame' ttebayo!)- Suplicaba el rubio imperactivo mentalmente.

-"(Ni muerto lo haría…)"-

-(¡Kurama!)- Seguramente el Portador del Kyubi lo pagaría muy caro… iba a hacer algo imperdonable.

-¡Oigan miren les dejo mi mascota' ttebayo!- En eso agarró al pequeño Zorro a su lado y…

-¡Waaaaa que Lindooooo!-

-¡Oye dámelo, me lo dio a mi primero!- Una sujetaba de las patas delanteras de Kurama.

-¡No a mi me lo dio!- Otra tiraba de sus patas traseras.

-¡Es muy Lindoooooo!-

-¡Damelooooo!- Parecía que dividirán al pobre felino a la mitad.

-"(¡Narutooooooo!)"-

-(¡Jajaajajja! ¡Lo siento Kurama!)-

 **POV NARUTO**

Me aleje como pude de ese lugar, pobre Kurama, espero me perdone. Tengo que hallar a Sasuke necesito hablar con el…

-¡Oye!- Lo veo a lo lejos acompañado de Sakura-Chan quien seguramente le está pidiendo una cita.

Me ve con esa mirada gélida y sin sentimientos, la Masacre seguramente le cayó muy mal.

 **RINNG RINNG**

Maldición ¿tan rápido paso el tiempo?... tendré que volver.

-Estudiantes vamos al patio trasero, es hora de practicar Taijutsu.- Dijo Iruka-Sensei mientras lo seguíamos.

-Siguiente combate: Naruto contra Sasuke.- ¿Qué hago? Pateo el trasero de Sasuke o me dejo ganar, es una decisión difícil…

-¡Comiencen!-

Corrimos a enfrentarnos, Sasuke me recibió con una patada que esquive fácilmente, yo le respondí con un puñetazo que impactó directamente en su mejilla, lo cual le hice retroceder. El Uchiha me empezó a dar varios puñetazos que esquivaba como si nada, en verdad esto me aburría, solamente le di una patada en toda la cara y me aleje.

-¡Vamos Naruto-Kun!- Genial seguían molestándome.

-¡Vamos Sasuke-Kun!- Bueno también molestaban al Teme.

-¡Vamos no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes!- Jeje haría enfadar al Teme.

-Hump solamente estaba calentando…- Si claro Sasuke, claro que estas calentando.

Seguimos con los golpes, yo sólo me dictaba a esquivarlos y contratacar de ves en cuando.

-¿Qué tal si terminamos con esto "Teme"?-

-¡¿Qué dijiste "Dobe"?!- Jajaja extrañaba esa palabra.

Nos acercamos al otro velozmente mientras alzábamos nuestros puños dispuesto a impactados en la cara del otro…

 **PAAMM**

Eso dolió… aunque era muchísimo más fuerte que el Teme me dolió un poco.

Estábamos con el puño del otro en una mejilla respectivamente. Caímos por el cansancio, Iruka-Sensei proclamó "Empate".

Volvimos al salón de clases las niñas seguían molestándome… creo que comprendo como se siente Sasuke cuando es acosado por estas.

-"(Cuando llegues al departamento lamentaras haber nacido…)"- Ese fue Kurama, me espera una gran dolorosa sorpresa.

-Niños hoy aprenderemos la técnica de transformación…- Seguía en mis pensamientos y no prestaba atención a Iruka-Sensei.

-Naruto podrías explicarnos como se hace el Henge No Jutsu…- Eso me hizo reaccionar.

-Claro…- Salí de mi asiento y me dirigí al frente de la clase. Hice los sellos correspondientes al Jutsu y …

-¡Henge No Jutsu!-

 **PUFF**

Me transforme en mi padre, Minato Namikase, todos me miraban sorprendidos…

-¿Co-Como lo hi-hiciste?- Iruka-Sensei me miraba asombrado…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Respondía no sabía que sucedía…

-Solamente eh enseñado la teoría pero no la práctica de ese Jutsu…- Mierda metí la pata, por no prestar atención pensé que Sensei ya la había enseñado.

-Bueno… etto…-

-Supongo que Hokage-Sama también te enseñó esa técnica ¿Verdad?-

-¡Si! Digo… Jiji me enseñó esta técnica…-

-Ya veo…- Sentía que Sensei tenía un poco de desconfianza.

 **PUFF**

Deshice el Jutsu y me dirigí nuevamente a mi lugar, todos me miraban, Sasuke no paraba de observarme seriamente…

-Bien niños, como vieron Naruto ya la aprendió, así que será fácil para ustedes.- Esto tardaría muchísimo tiempooooooooo.

 **FIN POV**

-(¡Como puede estar a mi nivel!)- El pelinegro Uchiha estaba indignado por lo visto recientemente y por su pelea con el rubio.

-(Hablaré con el…)- El Uchiha tenía curiosidad sobre aquel Chico.

 **2 horas después…**

-Esto es todo por hoy niños. Pueden retirarse…-

-¡Sasuke-Kun podrías salir conmigo!-

-¡No, el saldrá conmigo!-

-¡Naruto-Kun podríamos tener una cita!-

-¡Naruto-Kun es mío!-

-¡No, es mío!-

-¡Miooooo!-

-¡No…Miooo!-

Las típicas Fan-Girls acorralando al rubio y al pelinegro. Naruto estaba muy nervioso, nunca lo habían tratado de esta manera…

-Bueno… Yo… Etto…- Naruto no sabía que decir.

-(Naruto-Kun…)- A lo lejos se podía apreciar a cierta peliazul de ojos perlas sonrojada mirando al Uzumaki.

-Dejen de molestar, estorban- Sasuke por su parte las alejaba de el y se marchaba tranquilamente.

-Lo siento tengo que irme…- En eso el Sucesor de Rikudou hizo uso del Hiraishin para escapar.

 **FLASH**

-¡Oye Sasuke!- Gritaba el niño rubio mientras corría hacia su rival.

-Que quieres…- Se hallaban justo al frente del Barrio Uchiha.

-Yo solamente quería ser tu amigo.- Eso sorprendió de sobre manera al Uchiha ¿Ser su amigo? Pufff Por favor.

-¿Mi amigo?-

-¡Si!- Dijo el ojiazul entusiasmado.

-No.- Respondió secamente mientras avanzaba hasta su "hogar".

-¡Se lo que pasaste!- El pelinegro dio vuelta sobre su cuerpo para mirar fijamente al "Dobe".

-¡Se lo que sientes!-

-Lo que siento… ¡Lo que siento!- Exclamó con furia el ojinegro.

-¡No sabes nada, no sabes lo que siento!- Agarró del cuello de su camiseta al rubio.

-¡Si lo se! ¡Yo también pase lo mismo!- Soltó su agarre.

-A mi todos me despreciaban, me odiaban, me maltrataban, perdí toda mi familia.-Sasuke no entendía acaso…

-Yo sufrí igual que tu…- Aclaró el Ninja imperactivo.

-¡No sabes por lo que pase!- Le dio un puñetazo en toda la mejilla al rubio que no se inmutó en defenderse.

-¡Si lo se, Itachi tu hermano mayor asesino a todo tu Clan!- Otro puñetazo en el estómago…

-¡No hables de el!- Un rodillazo en la frente al ojiazul.

La sangre salía de sus labios, dejaría que Sasuke se desquite con el… después de todo sufrió mucho.

-¡Defiéndete!- El Uchiha no comprendía por que el Chico frente a el no contratacaba.

-¡No!- Un puñetazo más de parte de Sasuke en toda la cara.

-¡Hazlo!-

 **PAM**

-¡No lo haré!-

 **PAM**

-¡Halzooo!-

 **PAM**

-¡Nooo!-

 **PAM**

Luego de muchos golpes de parte del pelinegro al Uzumaki, este se hallaba cansado con un Naruto en su frente todo lleno de moretones.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-

-Por que quiero ser tu amigo…- Eso no bastaba para Sasuke.

-Compartimos el mismo pasado, el mismo dolor, la misma desgracia. Podemos ser rivales… Compañeros, ¡Amigos!-

-Nada…- Se disponía a alejarse cuando…

-Sabes, no use nada de mi fuerza en nuestro combate de Taijutsu y tu crees que podrás ser capaz de derrotarme. – Sasuke creía que solamente eran palabrerías.

-Además, sólo estabas golpeando a un Clon…-

 **PUFFF**

El Uzumaki lleno de moretones desapareció en una explosión de humo.

-Solamente estuviste jugando conmigo…- Atrás del pelinegro se encontraba parado el Naruto original sin nada de heridas.

-¿Qué? ¡Te mataré Dobe!-

-Jeje, Inténtalo, si puedes.- Reto el Ojiazul.

El Uchiha se acercó a toda velocidad y se dispuso a pegar gran cantidad de puñetazos que eran esquivados sin ningún problema por el Uzumaki.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!- Utilizó los sellos correspondientes y atacó al rubio con una Gran Esfera de Fuego.

-¡ Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!- Un gran Dragón de Agua se hizo presente chocando con la bola de fuego y dejando vapor a su alrededor.

-Vaya técnica muy poderosa…- Naruto seguía burlándose de Sasuke.

-¡Dobeeeee!- Fue directo al Jinchuriki dispuesto a estamparle un golpe.

 **PAM**

El puño estampó en su mejilla…

-¡Seremos Rivales!- Eso confundió al pelinegro.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Si! Seremos Rivales, tu te harás mas fuerte para completar tu venganza y yo para lograr mis objetivos. ¡Y algún día pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas!- Dijo sonriente el Ojiazul aún con el puño del Uchiha en su mejilla.

-Dobe- Dijo en con una media sonrisa Sasuke mientras dejaba caer su puño.

-Teme-

-¡Dobe!-

-¡Teme!-

-¡Dobe!-

-¡Teme!-

Y así dos niños forjaron una amistad, curiosamente se dice que los mejores amigos se entienden mediante golpes, quizás Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha sean unos de ellos…

-¡Ya llegue!- Naruto avisaba su regreso al departamento… aunque de pronto recordó algo importante…

 **FLASHBACK**

-"(Cuando llegues al departamento lamentaras haber nacido…)"

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-(¡Diablossss se me olvidó ese detalleee, saldré rápidamente de este lugar!)- Estaba apunto de escapar hasta que…

-"(¿A dónde crees que vas Gaki?)"- Naruto movió su cabeza lentamente hasta toparse con el pequeño Zorro Kurama.

-Jejeje Etto… olvidé que tenía algo pendiente…-

-"Tus últimas palabras…"-

-Etto… ¿Ramen?-

-"¡Grrrrrrr!"-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 ***:** Pantalones que usan los Anbus sólo que sin las carteras para poner los shuriken y kunais, y de color negro. **(SI ya se que no soy Bueno inventado trajes… -_-**

 _ **Bueno esto es todo por hoy el Cap fue un poco más largo… espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¿Naruto sobrevivirá a las mordidas de Kurama?**_

 _ **¿Sasuke entrenará con Naruto?**_

 _ **¿Hinata logrará hablarle al Ojiazul?**_

 _ **¿Iruka sospechara del Uzumaki?**_

 _ **Nuevamente Perdón por las faltas de Ortografía T_T**_

 _ **Todo eso en el próximo Capítulo, que por cierto es el N°10… Gracias por todos los REVIEWS, sin nada mas que decir me despido. SAYONARA.**_

 _ **PD: ¿Qué tal les pareció el Cap? REVIEW.**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Hola habla ArimaKen0204 y les traigo un nuevo capítulo… como vieron anteriormente Naruto fue a la Academia Ninja por primera vez y no le resultó tan fácil. Logró hacerse "amigo" de Sasuke de una manera poco peculiar._**

 ** _Primero pasemos a los REVIEWS:_**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho:** xD Jaja espero que sigas viva y no hayas muerto de la risa literalmente. Aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por comentar… Disfrutala.

 **OTAKUFire:** Si, sus propias fangirls como en The Last aunque estas son un poco más atrevidas Jeje. Gracias por el REVIEW, disfruta del Cap.

 **TEIET:** Gracias por el REVIEW disfruta del Cap :)

 **Zafir09:** Que Bueno que te haya gustado, Jeje las Fangirls de Naruto, pobre Kurama… Qué forma original de hacerse amigos ¿verdad?. Hinata claro que estará en el Harem… todo depende de como actúe la peliazul con el Jinchuriki. Gracias por el REVIEW, disfruta del Cap xD.

 **011010100110111101110011011001:** Todo depende de ella… gracias por el comentario disfruta del Cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** ¡Que bien que te haya gustado! Gracias por el REVIEW. Disfruta del Cap.

 **Gonzox-kun:** Eso no lo sabemos… espero no violen al pobre Naruto.

 **daniel2610994:** Jeje mi casa esta como nueva… pobre rubio espero este vivo.

 **Kytsuneblue:** Descuida Jeje todavía no lo tengo claro… lo avisaré a su debido tiempo, tengo que pensar en el Futuro de este Fic. Disfruta del Cap y gracias por el REVIEW :D

 **Mikelodeon:** Gracias y perdón por las faltas de Ortografía T_T . Gracias por la corrección la tomaré en cuenta. Disfruta del Cap.

 **Jesus:** Gracias, disfruta del Cap xD.

 **Rygart16:** ¡Oye! No digas la llegada de KAMI eso es spoiler :v. Hablando en serio, se lo de Shinigami y KAMI que aparecen de la nada, dan regalos a Naruto y se enamoran perdidamente de el… un cliché muy utilizado… pero en mi caso lo necesitaba hacer para futuros capítulos. Además hice a un Shinigami como del Anime no esa Diosa de la muerte con grandes Oppais y acosadora y violadora del rubio. Yo como dije antes trato de seguir la historia original del Anime sin poner nuevos personajes. Reciclar a los utilizados con una razón y objetivo al aparecer. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Disfruta del Cap.

 **Rygart16:** ¿Hablas del fanservice donde se encuentra Jiraiya? Bueno esto era necesario porque es "Jiraiya" nunca lo encontrarás haciendo algo serio e importante osea ese es el aire del personaje ser un Pervertido y ¿donde se encuentran a los pervertidos? En muchos lugares pero yo quise elegir el balneario, un lugar típico donde las mujeres se bañan y puedes espiar pacíficamente. Cosas normales de Jiraiya. Si crees que es una copia de miles de Fan-Fics créelo pues yo intento ser lo más original posible, quiero hacer algo innovador con esta historia. Algo nunca antes visto. SAYONARA. Disfruta del Cap.

 ** _Estos fueron todos sus Comentarios…_**

 ** _POR CIERTO, POR MI TARDANZA LES TRAJE UN REGALO… OFICIALMENTE ESTE FAN-FIC TIENE SU OPENING: ( youtubecom/watch?v=MtK-fHikdCA)._** Agregarle punto entre medio de youtube y com

 ** _En algunos países no se vera por Copyright pero aquí está la solución Link Vimeo:_**

( **_vimeocom/197508512_** Agregar el punto entre medio de Vimeo y con.

 **Denle Like, Comenten y Suscríbase a mi canal porqué este no será el único Opening para el Fic. Sin más que decir pasemos al Cap…**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a** Masashi **Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Capítulo 10: "Mil Años de Dolor…"**

 _-¡Seremos Rivales!-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¡Si! Seremos Rivales, tu te harás mas fuerte para completar tu venganza y yo para lograr mis objetivos. ¡Y algún día pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas!-_

Esa escena surcaba por toda la mente del Uchiha en ese momento… ¿Rivales? Eso era ridículo el no necesitaba a nadie…

-Uzumaki Naruto…- Ese era su nombre, como escucho de su parte también estaba sufriendo. Pero algo lo enojaba infinitamente… como puede ser que ese Dobe tuviera más fuerza que el… un Uchiha.

 _-Sabes, no use nada de mi fuerza en nuestro combate de Taijutsu y tu crees que podrás ser capaz de derrotarme. –_

 _-Solamente estuviste jugando conmigo…-_

En ese momento pensó que solamente eran palabrerías pero se equivocó, Naruto tenía mucha más fuerza de lo que pensaba, tendría que entrenar al máximo para alcanzarlo.

-Pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas…- Susurró el pelinegro mientras salía de su departamento y se dirigía al bosque donde solía transitar con su ex hermano Itachi.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Sarutobi se encontraba en la Torre Hokage mientras escuchaba con atención cada grito y súplica que adornaban la bella noche de descanso.

-(Pobre Naruto… aunque te lo mereces.)- Hiruzen había visto atentamente desde su bola de cristal como el rubio entregaba al pequeño Zorro en manos de aquellas fieras femeninas.

-Maldito Zorro…- Hablaba cierto Uzumaki mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha rumbo a la Academia.

Kurama por ende había decidido quedarse en el departamento, no quería que ese niño estúpido lo usará como herramienta de escape nuevamente.

-(Na-Naruto-Kun…)- Una tímida Hyuga divisaba a lo lejos al rubio.

-(Tengo entendido que falta mucho tiempo para la elección de equipos. ¡Esto será muy aburridooooo' ttebayo!)- Pensaba con detenimiento el niño mientras veía a lo lejos su "escuela".

-(¡Hablaré con Naruto-Kun!)- En eso que la ojiperla se acercaba lentamente a Naruto…

-Na-Naru…-

-¡Naruto-Kun!- Alrededor del ojiazul se formó una barrera irrompible… las FanGirls. La pobre Hinata se fue desilusionada del lugar pero ella no se rendiría, lograría hablar con Naruto-Kun cueste lo que cueste.

-(¡Nooooooo! ¿¡Que debo hacer!?)- Naruto estaba rodeado…

-¡Lo siento pero me voy…!-

 **FLASH**

No tuvo opción que usar el Hiraishin…

-Sasuke Teme…- El Uchiha se hallaba sólo en el aula por alguna extraña razón el ambiente se ponía cada vez más pesado.

-Dobe…-

De apoco se acercaban el uno al otro con intenciones de empezar un combate, alzaron sus puños y…

-¡Naruto-Kun!-

-¡Sasuke-Kun!-

-(¡Maldición… le quería dar una lección al Teme!)-

-(Esas niñas me tienen arto…)- Pensaban al mismo tiempo mientras veían como las FanGirls venían a toda velocidad.

-Jeje Sasuke, te deseo suerte…- Hablo el Uzumaki mientras utilizaba el Henge No Jutsu y se transformaba en otro chico.

-¿Ah?-

-¡Sasuke-Kun!- Todas fueron a por el hermano de Itachi.

-¡Morirás Naruto!-

-(¡Jajajjajajajajjaja!)- Nuestro protagonista hacia todo lo posible para aguantar la risa.

-Bien, niños empezaremos con la clase…- Iruka dictaría una nueva lección para este día.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!- Nadie se calmaba, las niñas con Sasuke, aviones de papel volando por el aula, algunos niños "practicando" Taijutsu.

-¡Niños!- Nuevamente se hizo presente el Jutsu "Cabezota Gigante" del moreno.

Todos automáticamente fueron a sus bancos sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido…

-Perfecto, como dije hoy empezaremos con una nueva técnica… ¿Naruto?-

-¿Qué sucede Iruka-Sensei?- Al rubio se le hacía extraño tal llamado.

-Hokage-Sama quiere hablar contigo…-

-¿Jiji?- Naruto decidió retirarse de la clase, tenía dudas ¿Qué podría ser tan importante?

Con esto en mente entró al despacho de Sarutobi…

-¿Qué sucede Jiji?- Interrogó el rubio.

-El Consejo… quieren que demuestres tu fuerza…- Sandaime estaba preocupado.

-Ya veo…-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Preguntaba el peliblanco.

-Ya lo verás, jejeje.- Esa despreocupación por parte del niño no convenció del todo al actual Hokage.

-(¿Qué tiene en mente?)- Con esa interrogativa fue junto con el Gaki al "salón de las momias".

-Hiruzen…- La puerta principal del Salón se habría de repente revelando al Tercero.

-E-Ese es…- Los Consejeros Homura y Koharu miraban atentamente al acompañante del viejo.

-El Jinchuriki del Kyubi… Uzumaki Naruto.- Respondió Danzo con una sonrisa en su vendado rostro.

-Veo que lo trajiste sin complicaciones…- Aclaraba el Usuario del Ojo de Shisui.

-…- Sarutobi solamente guardaba silencio.

El Shimura veía detenidamente la faceta neutra de su "amigo".

-Uzumaki Naruto te llamamos a este lugar por una cuestión… tenemos entendido que fuiste por un año completo a un viaje de entrenamiento con el Sennin Jiraiya.- Explicaba el vendado.

-Si…- Respondía secamente el rubio.

-Queremos que nos demuestres tu fuerza y capacidad recientemente adquirida.- Añadió el consejero Homura Mitokado.

-Para eso iré en persona a verte…- Finalizó el Shimura.

-¡Anbus!- En un parpadeo aparecieron 2 ninjas enmascarados.

-Escolten a este niño y al Tercero al lugar de entrenamiento...-

-¡Si, Danzo-Sama!- Dicho esto salieron del lugar junto con el Viejo y el niño.

Una vez fuera se dirigieron a los Campos de Entrenamientos hasta que…

-Creo que es hora…- Susurro por lo bajo uno de los ninjas de Danzo.

-¡Morirás Uzumaki!- Uno de los enmascarados dio una estocada con su Katana el rubio a duras penas pudo esquivarlo...

-¿Por qué hacen esto...?- Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Una peste como tu no merece saberlo…- Escupió su respuesta unos de los espías.

-(Ya veo… esto se pondrá interesante…)- Pensaba por lo dentro el ojiazul.

-¡Jiji creo que…! ¿Ah?- Naruto giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, el Viejo Sarutobi no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

-(Lo que me faltaba… un Hokage inútil y cobarde' ttebayo)- Se resignaba el Uzumaki.

-Se arrepentirán de haberme atacado.- Dicho esto con una gran velocidad se puso detrás de los sorprendidos ninjas.

-(¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu!)- Creó un clon a su lado y…

-¡Konoha Hidden Jutsu Ogi: Itami no Chitose! (Jutsu del Dedo Secreto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Mil Años de Dolor)- Los pobres Anbus salieron despegados a unos árboles cercanos.

-(¡Jajaja reforcé la técnica de Kakashi-Sensei con Chakra de Kurama, jajaja!)- Aclaró dentro suyo el rubio en un tono burlón.

-Veo que pudiste derrotar a mis compañeros sin ningún problema…- Hablaba un enmascarado arriba de un árbol.

-(Genial… más Anbus estúpidos.)-

-Esta vez no será lo mismo… ¡Muere!- Exclamó al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba hasta el Uzumaki. Naruto esquivó el golpe del ninja y contrataco con una patada vertical directa al mentón, para su mala suerte el de Raíz logró esquivarlo y darle un puño en todo el abdomen mandando al suelo a nuestro protagonista.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?- Provocó el niño mirando fijamente a su oponente.

-(Ya verás estúpido niño… espera ¡¿Acaso no había dos?!)- Se dio cuenta el espía demasiado tarde…

-¡Aquí atrás!- Se escucharon cuatro voces.

-(¡¿Cuando creó esos clones?!)-

-¡Toma esto! ¡El Movimiento Especial de Naruto Uzumaki!- Tres clones lo elevaron del suelo con una patada, en eso el cuarto subió por encima de estos y lo elevó aun más con otro golpe. Ayudándose entre si el Naruto original y un clon se elevaron a la altura del shinobi de Raíz propinándole un puño combinado en todo el mentón dejando K.O al Anbu.

-¡Bien! ¡¿Quién Sigue?!- Exclamó emocionado el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-¡Nosotros!- En un parpadeo aparecieron diez ninjas de Raíz mirando detenidamente al rubio.

-¡Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu!- Se llenó el lugar con alrededor de un centenar de clones del Gaki.

-¡Ahora!- Todos se abalanzaron a ellos.

 **PAM**

 **BOOM**

 **CRASH**

Se escuchaban golpes y alguno que otro árbol caído debido a Anbus chocados contra estos.

-(¡Este chico no es normal!)- Pensaban algunos de los ninjas todavía de pie viendo la endemoniada velocidad del rubio.

-¡Bien, es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse Anbus!-

-¡Si, Danzo-Sama!-Todos los ninjas enmascarados se fueron llevando consigo a sus compañeros inconscientes.

-Veo que no fue en vano ese viaje… Uzumaki Naruto- Hablo con una sonrisa el "Halcón de Guerra".

-Naruto…- Hiruzen hablo viendo seriamente al niño.

-¿Jiji? Pensé que te habías ido…- Se sorprendió al verlo junto con Danzo.

-Aunque estoy desilusionado con esos ataques… te propongo algo, si te unes a Raíz te harás muy fuerte nadie se burlara de ti.- Intento persuadir el ninja vendado.

-No lo creo… prefiero estar con Jiji y Ero-Sennin.- Se defendió Naruto.

-Ya veo, aún eres muy chico para comprenderlo… pero te digo que muy pronto querrás unírteme.- Finalizó el Shimura mientras desaparecía en un parpadeo.

-Sabías desde un principio que estuve aquí todo el tiempo ¿verdad?- Interrogo el Sarutobi.

-Claro, pude sentir tu Chakra junto con el de Danzo. Así también pude contenerme al pelear para no ser sospecha de la momia.- Respondió.

-¿Y en donde aprendiste esa técnica muy poderosa?- Preguntó el Sandaime con curiosidad y ¡¿entusiasmo?!

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de esta?- De pronto el Uzumaki desapareció de la vista del Viejo.

-Oye Naruto donde…-

-¡Jutsu del Dedo Secreto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Mil Años de Dolor!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¡Debo ser más fuerte!- Gritaba un niño pelinegro mientras lanzaba kunais a un blanco en un árbol.

-¡Debo superar a ese Dobe!- Lanzaba Shurikens a otro blanco.

-¡Debo matar a Itachi!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.

-El Sharingan… debo conseguirlo…- Susurraba el Uchiha sudoroso en el suelo.

-¡No me rendiré!- Se puso de pie nuevamente y reanudó con su entrenamiento.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJOS DE KONOHA**

-¿Humm?- Un pelinegro veía desde arriba de un gran árbol el cielo…

-¿Qué sucede Itachi?-Preguntaba una especie de Tiburón humanoide quien llevaba una gran espada en su espalda

-Nada…- De un salto bajo hasta el suelo mientras caminaba a un rumbo desconocido.

-(Veo que te estas haciendo fuerte Ototo, pero necesitas mucho más odio. Así podrás matarme…)-

Dicen que los hermanos sienten el mismo dolor y sufrimiento, es como si estuvieran conectados por un amor que tuvieron por sus lazos creados. ¿Sera esto verdad?.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 ** _Tengo una excusa por mi tardanza… me perdí en el camino de la vida junto con Kakashi (Ok no). Enserio lo lamentó muchísimo fue culpa de esos estúpidos exámenes que aprobé con 10 :v… Bien ahora estamos en vacaciones lo que significa actualización puntual 100% real no feik._**

 ** _¿Pasará con el Pobre Sarutobi?_**

 ** _¿Danzo tendrá algo planeado?_**

 ** _¿Naruto le hará el Jutsu de la Hoja a Sasuke?_**

 ** _Perdón por las faltas de Ortografía ,v_**

 ** _Todo en el próximo capítulo, muy pronto tendréis ending así que, sin mas que decir me despido. SAYONARA._**

 ** _(PD: Porfavor dejen REVIEWS)_**


	12. Especial 1

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y sus respectivos personajes estos pertenecen a** Masashi **Kishimoto.**

-Hola- personaje hablando

-(Idiota)- personaje pensando

-"Kurama"- Biju o invocación hablando

-"(Chakra)"- Biju o invocación pensando

 **-Rikudou Sennin- Deidad hablando**

 **-(Homura)- Deidad pensando**

-Rasengan – Jutsu

 _-Minato- Flashback_

 **Especial 1: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

-Papá…- Susurraba un rubio ojiazul acostado en su cama mientras veía detenidamente la superficie alta de su cuarto.

 _-Naruto… quisiera abrazarte pero, como lo vez, no tengo brazos jeje. Te hiciste alguien muy fuerte, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.- Aclaraba sonriente un hombre de cabellos rubios… Minato Namikase, que en estos momentos se hallaba desapareciendo poco a poco._

 _-¡Papá… dile a Mamá que siempre duermo temprano, no bebo alcohol, que Jiraiya fue un gran Maestro para mi…! ¡Yo siempre los Amaré!- Gritaba con angustia Naruto mientras un caudal de lágrimas brotaba por sus ojos._

 _-Gracias… Naruto…- Terminó de desaparecer completamente en un resplandor dorado._

-Mamá…-

 _-Naruto…¿Sabes quien Soy?- Preguntaba una mujer joven de cabellos rojos._

 _-Acaso… tu…-_

 _-¡Si…Si!- Afirmó la bella mujer._

 _-¡Eres la verdadera forma del Kyubi!- Grito un aterrorizado Naruto._

 **¡PAM!**

 _-¡No Idiota!- La pelirroja le había propinado un golpe al ojiazul quien ahora tenía un chichón del tamaño de otra cabeza._

 _-No puedo creerlo…- Lágrimas fluyeron de los ojos del Uzumaki._

 _-Ma- Mamá…- Se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas a abrazar por primera vez a su querida progenitora._

 _-Si… Naruto… soy tu mamá.- Respondió la Uzumaki afirmando la verdad._

-Otro año sin ustedes… sin nadie a mi lado. No pude proteger al mundo Shinobi ni a mi mejor amigo… soy todo un fraude.-

-Eso no es verdad…-

-¿Ah? Ero-Sennin…- El rubio se sorprendió de verlo en su departamento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-Lo suficiente como para escuchar eso…- Respondió secamente el Ermitaño.

-Bueno Etto… yo…-

-Naruto… estoy seguro que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Sobre todo Kushina, al ver como su hijo se hizo alguien muy fuerte… y Minato al ver los ideales que obtuviste, esa gran pasión en traer la paz al mundo Shinobi. Estarían tan orgullosos como yo lo estoy de ti…- Naruto al escuchar esto no pudo evitar que sus cachetes se mojaran ante sus fluidos sentimentales…

-¡Ero-Sennin!- Fue a por el peliblanco y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como si cuando lo llegará a soltar este desaparecería de su vida, como aquella vez cuando se enteró de su muerte a manos de Nagato.

-¡Gracias… tu siempre estuviste conmigo…!- Exclamaba en su pecho mientras lloraba sin cesar.

-Jeje Claro Naruto después de todo soy tu padrino…- Respondió con una sonrisa el sabio pervertido.

-Y yo tu abuelo…- Sin ningún aviso Sandaime se encontraba frente a los innovadores de sapos.

-¡Jiji!- Nuestro ninja Naranja repitió lo mismo con Hiruzen…

-Recuerda Naruto… aunque creas que estas sólo…- Hablaba Jiraiya mientras Sarutobi lo seguía…

-Siempre tendrás personas importantes junto a ti…-

-¡Muchas Gracias, Ero-Sennin y Jiji…!-

Se dirigieron a el Monte Hokage y vieron con atención el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que alumbraba toda Konoha.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!-

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 _ **Hola habla ArimaKen0204… y esto fue un especial de Año Nuevo. No tiene nada que ver con el Cannon, los REVIEWS los responderé en el próximo Capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero lo pasen bien con todos sus familiares y a darlo con todo en este 2017. Sin más que decir me despido. SAYONARA.**_


End file.
